


Coś więcej

by Mooramo



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, Fights, Love, M/M, Original Character(s), References to Wiedźmin | The Witcher, Series, The Cure
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:27:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 25,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22427071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mooramo/pseuds/Mooramo
Summary: ,,Teraz to ja uratuję ciebie,,U Jaskra zjawia się ranny Geralt, a bard jest zmotywowany, by zrobić wszystko,  aby go uratować, nawet jeśli wiązałoby się to z pewną dozą heroizmu.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 12
Kudos: 64





	1. Chapter 1

Właśnie miał dotknąć kształtnych piersi okrytych blond włosami i cienkim aksamitem w kolorze różu, kiedy widok i każde odczucie zaczęło powoli niknąć i rozpływać się w ciemności. Próbował jeszcze ostatkiem sił wyciągnąć dłoń w stronę pięknej nieznajomej, ale słabł i gasnął niczym dopalający się knot świeczki. Potem zrobiło się zimno i pusto, na dodatek coś denerwująco szurało i skrzypiało. Coś jak klepki drewnianej podłogi, strzelanie w kościach, przesuwanie mebli. Kto normalny nie śpi o tej godzinie, tylko włóczy się po domu?

Zaraz. Przecież mieszkał sam. 

Przerażony Jaskier uchylił powieki. Niechybnie była noc, a piersi blond nieznajomej tylko mu się przyśniły. Dziwne, bo nawet nie pamiętał jej twarzy, za to na cycki znalazłby co najmniej piętnaście poetyckich wyrażeń. Piosenka o cyckach świetnie sprzedała by się na festynach. Myśli nad drugim wersem ballady przerwało coś ciężkiego i brzęczącego, uderzającego o podłogę. Nasunął kołdrę aż pod linię oczu i z zimnym potem wstępującym na czoło nasłuchiwał dalej. Kolejny stukot, szuranie i sapanie. Ciężkie, jak u dzikiego zwierzęcia, może nawet warczenie. 

Czy to demon? A może jakaś zbłąkana dusza przyszła ukarać go za cudzołóstwo i rozpustę. Bruxa, kioszka, albo kikimora. Ale kto byłby na tyle złowrogo do niego nastawiony, by rzucać klątwę? Może baron Benoa za "sprowadzenie jego syna na złą drogę". Nie, gdyby się dowiedział, pod jego małym mieszkaniem stałby teraz cały garnizon zbrojnych, a nie uprzykrzająca życie zwykła kikimora. Coś potężnego zwaliło się na podłogę, a on zdrętwiał, w przerażeniu skulony pod kołdrą jak za magiczną zaporą, chroniącą przed potworami jego tchórzliwe ego. A mógł szkolić się na rycerza, tak jak chciała mama. 

\- Panie potworze, nie zjadaj mnie - szepnął w ciemność - jestem tylko prostym bardem. 

Nastała cisza, a on nie miał odwagi drgnąć. Dopiero po kilku minutach, gdy zdrętwiały mu wszystkie kończyny, bezszelestnie odchylił rąbek kołdry. Wysunął nogi na podłogę, wcześniej sprawdzając, czy pod łóżkiem nie czai się jakiś trwożny stwór. W samej koszuli i bieliźnie podreptał wzdłuż pokoju, nie chcąc zdradzić swojej obecności. 

Jego mieszkanie miało tylko dwie izby, więc nie trudno było odgadnąć, że zagrożenie znajdzie w drugim pomieszczeniu. Przesmyknął się i ukrył za szafą stojącą tuż przy drzwiach. Z początku jego wzrok nie mógł przyzwyczaić się do ciemności, ale dobrze znał rozkład mieszkania i dokładnie pamiętał, że obok stołu, gdzie co rano jadł śniadanie, nie leżało ciemne, niezidentyfikowane coś. Na dodatek wydawało mu się, że coś oddycha i rzęzi. Im dłużej przysłuchiwał się z ukrycia, tym bardziej zdawało mu się, że skądś to charakterystyczne mruczenie zna. Podszedł bliżej, czując jak dygocą mu nagie kolana. 

\- Geralt? - zapytał głupio - Na mą lutnię! to ty... - dopadł do ciała, rzucając się na kolana. Nie zwrócił uwagi na wbijające mu się w skórę drzazgi drewna i okropnie śmierdzącą ciecz, oblepiającą pancerz wiedźmina. Dopiero teraz dostrzegł kształt miecza leżący obok. 

\- Spokojnie Geralt, zaraz ci pomogę. Spokojnie - właściwie sam nie wiedział kogo uspokaja, siebie czy nieprzytomnego wiedźmina. Zerwał się na nogi równie szybko jak padł i w pośpiechu zapalił kilka świeczek, żeby zobaczyć w jakim stanie jest przyjaciel. Całą twarz Geralta pokrywały ciemne żyły. Wiedział co to znaczy, wspominał mu kiedyś o zatruciu eliksirami, ale nigdy nie widział go w tym stanie. Cały pancerz, spodnie i broń pokrywała mieszanka bordowej krwi i zgniłego, zielonego śluzu. Takiego samego koloru plamy pojawiły się na pociętej twarzy oraz szyi. 

W pierwszej chwili oczywiście spanikował. Chodził po pomieszczeniu od jednego kąta do drugiego, goniąc swój własny cień. Nie miał pojęcia co robić. Nigdy nie ratował kogoś od zatrucia eliksirami, po walce z nie wiadomo jakim dziwactwem. Przełykał chaotyczne oddechy coraz łapczywiej, dlatego przysiadł na moment przy nieruchomym ciele, by opanować emocje. Najpierw musi sprawdzić funkcje życiowe, bo jakoś tak rzężenie ustało. A może nie mógł go usłyszeć przez własną panikę. Na samą myśl, że Geralt mógłby już nie żyć zrobiło mu się słabo, ale pochylił się nad cuchnącym ciałem i przystawił policzek do uchylonych warg. Skoncentrował się na wychwyceniu oddechu. 

Poczuł go, delikatny i urywany, ale jednak. Nie myśląc wiele więcej i nie tracąc czasu na panikę wybiegł z domu tak jak stał - w koszuli i z brudnymi we krwi dłońmi. Jego sąsiedzi nie mogli pomyśleć o nim nic gorszego niż do tej pory. Najwyżej stwierdzą, że znowu ucieka przed kochankiem jakiejś mieszczanki. Jakie to miało znaczenie, gdy chodziło o życie Geralta?

Jedyną osobą, jaka przyszła mu na myśl, była mieszkająca w mieście czarodziejka, którą poznał kilka lat wcześniej i z którą niedawno zdążył odbyć namiętny romans pod gruszą w jej ogrodzie, praktycznie na oczach przysypiającego w salonie narzeczonego. Szybko to skończyli, bo Edmund był w porządku i oboje nie chcieli go ranić. Na szczęście mieszkała tylko kilka ulic dalej i już po chwili walił w drzwi jej domu, nie myśląc o stacjonującej nocnej straży i wścibskich sąsiadach, tylko czekających na takie okazje. Otworzył mu zaspany Edmund. 

\- Jaskier? Co się dzieje? - zapytał, ziewając.

\- Obudź Enid! Jest mi potrzebna! 

\- Teraz? 

\- Tak, teraz!

\- To nie może zaczekać do jutra? Miała dzisiaj ciężki dzień. 

\- To sprawa życia i śmierci! Błagam cię!

Edmund zmarszczył brwi i kiwnął głową. Nigdy nie widział na twarzy barda takiego przerażenia, nawet, gdy zgubił ukochaną lutnię, podczas nocnej popijawy. Jaskier został w progu drzwi oddychając ciężko po długim biegu. Miał brudne nogi aż do kolan i poranione stopy, ale jedyne o czym mógł myśleć to nieprzytomny Geralt. Skąd on się tu w ogóle wziął? Nigdy wcześniej nie zawitał w jego domu, nawet, gdy Jaskier z uporem maniaka zapraszał go na "męskie pogaduchy". Może niedaleko miał jakieś zlecenie i akurat przypomniał sobie o jego domu w pobliżu. Na pewno nie było to zwykłe zlecenie, byle jaki potwór nie urządziłby tak jego Geralta. 

Jego? Nie, nie zaczynaj Jaskier. Wydawało mu się, że te myśli już mu przeszły. W końcu nie widzieli się od miesięcy. 

\- Jaskier na miłość Melitele, jest środek nocy - Enid zawiązywała na talii szlafrok i patrzyła na niego jednym okiem. Bez słowa pociągnął ją za sobą. 

-Jaskier! - warknęła - Jaskier, możesz mnie puścić i powiedzieć o co chodzi? 

\- Dowiesz się u mnie - odpowiedział krótko.

\- Mówiłam, że to między nami skończone! - syknęła, próbując wyszarpać rękę, ale Jaskier trzymał ją wyjątkowo mocno - nawet Edmund cię widział idioto! - walczyła dalej, spowalniając go - jeśli zatęskniłeś, mogłeś poczekać do jutra.

\- Nie chodzi o nas - przerwał jej - ktoś potrzebuje twojej pomocy, więc pośpiesz się, jeśli łaska. 

Kobieta zamilkła i do końca drogi nie zadawała żadnych pytań. 

Zastali Geralta dokładnie tak, jak zostawił go Jaskier. 

\- Przecież to... - szepnęła Enid. 

\- Przeszkadza ci to? 

\- Ja... 

\- Sama jesteś czarodziejką.

\- Nie porównuj mnie do wiedźmina - warknęła, klękając ostrożnie naprzeciwko Jaskra, który od razu rzucił się do ciała, by sprawdzić, czy zabójca potworów żyje. 

\- Pomóż mu, zrób to ze względu na naszą przeszłość. 

Enid spojrzała na niego smutno i pokręciła głową, ale już po chwili podwinęła rękawy. 

\- Przynieś miednicę z wodą. Jest bardzo zatruty, a te zielone plamy to chyba jakiś jad. Może uda mi się pozbyć części dzięki magii, ale na całość będą potrzebne okłady. Nie do końca znam się na ziołach - od razu uciszyła zachwyt rodzący się w oczach barda - będziesz musiał szukać zielarza, albo najlepiej druida. 

\- Jasne, zrobię wszystko co trzeba - podniósł się żwawo i skinął na nią pełen determinacji. 

\- Nie teraz napaleńcu! - powstrzymała go, bo był gotów w środku nocy wybrać się na poszukiwania - na razie magia wystarczy, to da ci kilka dni. Poza tym potrzebuję twojej pomocy. 

\- Co mam robić? 

\- Miałeś przynieść miednicę, skup się. 

\- Tak! Już biegnę! 

Enid pokiwała głową i skupiła się na rozpoznaniu i neutralizowaniu jadu w ciele wiedźmina. Trzeba było zdjąć mu pancerz inaczej nie będzie miała styczności z żywą tkanką. 

\- Pomóż mi go rozebrać - powiedziała, siłując się z odpinaniem skórzanych pasów. Jaskier natychmiast zabrał się do pracy. Nie bez trudu pozbyli się całego odzienia zostawiając tylko spodnie, bo zielone ślady kończyły się w połowie klatki piersiowej. Trucizna nie zdążyła jeszcze rozprzestrzenić się po całym ciele, co Enid uznała za dobry omen. Ta wiadomość wywołała na ustach Jaskra cień uśmiechu. Nie pozwalał sobie jednak na moment wytchnienia. Spełniał każdy rozkaz Enid, pracowali razem, dopóki na zewnątrz nie zaczęło świtać, a pierwsze promienie słońca przebijały się przez szpary między zasłonami. Enid nieustępliwie walczyła z trującym jadem, a Jakier obmywał jego ciało z obrzydliwej zawiesiny, przynosił potrzebne przedmioty, nie pozwalał Enid zasnąć i co jakiś czas szeptał coś do wiedźmina, poprawiając białe kosmyki włosów. Czarodziejka udawała, że nie widzi iskier w oczach dawnego kochanka, że nie zwraca uwagi na czułe gesty i nie rozumie szeptanych słów. Jaskier i ona to przeszłość, nie jej sprawa do kogo teraz bard żywi uczucie. I tak za jakiś czas mu przejdzie i znajdzie sobie nowy obiekt, do którego będzie wzdychał aż do znudzenia. Znała go dłużej niż ze sobą sypiali, zawsze taki był. 

\- Nie jestem w stanie nic więcej zrobić - wymruczała, słaniając się ze zmęczenia - nie usunęłam całego jadu, ale pomogą maści. Szukaj druida, albo guślarza. Wiem, że jeden mieszka na obrzeżach boru, po drodze do Velen. On powinien znać recepturę i zaklęcia. Ale nie jedź tam sam, Velen to dzikie tereny, pełno tam łotrów, bandytów i złodziei. Zabierz kogoś ze sobą. Wojownika. 

Jaskier spojrzał zmęczonym wzrokiem na jedynego wojownika, który byłyby w stanie wyciągnąć go z każdej opresji. Teraz bladego, posiniaczonego i poturbowanego. Wspólnymi siłami przenieśli go na jego łóżko, ale wciąż miał wrażenie, że nieświadomemu Geraltowi jest niewygodnie, zimno, że ciągle zrobił za mało. 

\- Dziękuję ci Enid - obudził go szmer i stukot butów kobiety. 

\- Zrób coś ze sobą, wyglądasz jak gówno ghula - kiwnęła głową na jego zachowanie - i prześpij się, on przez kilka dni będzie nieprzytomny, ale stabilny. Dopóki nie pozbędziesz się reszty trucizny, do której nie jestem w stanie dotrzeć. 

\- Dziękuję - powtórzył. 

\- Chyba coś cię złapało Jaskier - uśmiechnęła się na odchodne. 

\- Mnie? - zdziwił się.

\- Najstarsza choroba świata, ale lepiej się z niej nie lecz. Może tym razem się uda. 

\- Nie wiem o czym mówisz. 

\- Dobrze wiesz, odpocznij. Zasłużyłeś. 

Gdy zniknęła, Jaskier odetchnął. Cały bałagan na podłodze zostawił na później, nie miał siły nawet powłóczyć nogami. Ostatni raz zmoczył kawałek materiału i położył go na rozgrzanym czole wiedźmina. Ten ciągle miał gorączkę, ale temperatura i tak znacznie spadła, od kiedy znalazł go kilka godzin wcześniej. Przysiadł na podłodze obok łóżka, jeszcze raz z bólem zaglądając pod nie. Jak zwykle nie było tam żadnego stwora. 

Oparł policzek na złożonych dłoniach i spokojnie wsłuchiwał się w oddech wiedźmina. Teraz był wyraźny i równy. Oczy same zamykały mu się ze zmęczenia. 

Starczyło mu siły, by palcem musnąć odsłonięte mięśnie jego ramienia. Czuł bijące od nich ciepło i życie, ta myśl napawała go optymizmem. 

\- Wyleczę cię, nawet gdybym miał zaprzedać duszę - powiedział cicho - teraz to ja uratuję ciebie.   
________


	2. Chapter 2

Obudził się, kiedy na zewnątrz słońce stało w zenicie. Kręgosłup pękał mu u podstaw, a szyja bolała jak po całym dniu w dybach. Przekonał się jak to jest zaznać takiego luksusu podczas niechlubnej biesiady w Oxenfurcie, kiedy to w samych pantalonach wspiął się na dzwonnicę i rzucał obraźliwymi, rymującymi się komentarzami w przechodniów. Nigdy później nie próbował podejrzanych trunków, nawet jeśli stawiał je przystojny młodzieniec. 

W nozdrzach czuł zapach obcego ciała, a na skórze ciepło, silniejsze niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej. Otworzył oczy, żeby stwierdzić, że nadal siedzi na podłodze obok swojego łóżka, u jego nóg leży miednica z wodą, a on zapomniał zmieniać Geraltowi okład na czole. Obudził się klepnięciem w oba policzki. Było mu tak strasznie duszno, atmosfera w pomieszczeniu wydawała się gęsta. Podniósł się, mimo pękającego bólu kręgosłupa i klęcząc nad mężczyzną spojrzał w spokojne oblicze wiedźmina. Jego policzki pokrywał delikatny, prawie niewidoczny rumieniec. Ktoś inny nie zwróciłby uwagi, ale on poświęcił godziny na obserwowaniu jego twarzy. Znał na pamięć każdą bliznę i kształt, uwypuklenie i wgłębienie. Żółć oczu, która innych przyprawiała o dreszcze, jego fascynowała. Próbował porównać ich odcień do jakiejkolwiek istniejącej materii, ale były tak specyficzne i niespotykane, unikatowe. Tylko naprawdę drogocenny kamień, ukryty w najgłębszych, najlepiej strzeżonych komnatach królowych nimf mógł posiadać barwę porównywalnie piękną ze źrenicami Geralta. 

Oblicze, które budziło strach, jemu zapadło w pamięć od pierwszego spotkania w karczmie. I zastanawiał się, czy to tylko jego wymysł, czy wiedźmin naprawdę zrobił wyrwę w jego sercu stalowym mieczem i umieścił tam wspomnienie o sobie. Bo ile to już czasu poświęcił, aby zapomnieć o zabójcy potworów, mordercy i rzeźniku z Blaviken. Nie pomagały miłosne przygody, żarliwe modlitwy do nieznanych słuchaczy i próby wmówienia sobie kłamstw. 

Nigdy wcześniej nie był człowiekiem, który żywi się kłamstwami. Był otwarty i szczery, czasami aż zbytnio. A ten jeden raz, kiedy powinien, nie potrafił przyznać się do własnych uczuć na głos, ani nawet w ciszy, czy w myślach. Zaprzeczał, a kłamstwa zalegały w nim jak nieużytki i odpady, zaśmiecając i czyniąc prawdę jeszcze trudniejszą do odnalezienia.

Kiedy zapalił świece i zobaczył zakrwawionego, rannego Geralta na skraju życia i śmierci, prawda powróciła. To ona napędzała go do walki i poświęcenia. Choć i tak nigdy nie uda mu się odpłacić wiedźminowi za wszystkie razy, gdy ratował jego nieogarnięty tyłek, to i tak chciał próbować być jego wart. 

Świadomość, że to nic nie da, nie miała znaczenia. W końcu i tak nigdy nie będzie NIĄ. 

Geralt wyglądał spokojnie, oddychał głęboko, jego klatka piersiowa unosiła się i opadała w równych odstępach. 

\- Dzień dobry Geralt, jak się spało? - powiedział cicho, jakby bał się go obudzić - mam nadzieję, że śnisz o czymś przyjemnym - uśmiechnął się - pewnie jesteś w Kehr Mohren, Vesemir katuje Ciri jakąś grubą księgą, a Yennefer masuje ci plecy. Przyda ci się po spotkaniu z czymś, co cię tak urządziło. Mam nadzieję, że szybko się obudzisz i mi opowiesz - ułożył, leżące na poduszce białe kosmyki - i nie będę musiał wyciągać od ciebie każdego słowa. Lubię, kiedy opowiadasz. Masz przyjemny głos.

Przygryzł dolną wargę, bo czuł jak drży. 

\- Ma ładnie brzmiące, głębokie wibrato. Ciekawe czy potrafiłbyś coś zaśpiewać. Myślisz, że uda mi się cię kiedyś przekonać? - pochylił się nad kamiennym obliczem - tylko się obudź... Wszystko będzie dobrze, tylko wróć. 

Nie przeszło mu przez gardło "do mnie". Nawet wiedząc, że Geralt nie jest tego świadomy. Nie był tym, do kogo powinien wrócić. W życiu wiedźmina znalazły miejsce ważniejsze osoby. Przyszywana córka, nauczyciel... ukochana. Dla nich musiał walczyć, zarówno on, jak i Geralt. 

Z tą myślą ostatni raz pogładził szorstki policzek i wstał, by zaplanować dalsze działania. 

Trochę obawiał się zostawić wiedźmina samego, ale nie ufał także nikomu na tyle, by poprosić go o "popilnowanie" chorego. Ludzie z zasady nienawidzili odmieńców. Niektórzy nawet jemu przypisywali jakieś niestworzone rasy, bo przecież ktoś o tak błazeńskim zachowaniu i rozwiązłym podejściu do życia nie mógł być zwykłym, porządnym obywatelem, rzemieślnikiem, nawet człowiekiem. Ucieszył się, słysząc jak dama dworu w Tussaint nazwała go "męską nimfą". Choć mógł pomylić się podczas tłumaczenia ich dziwacznego akcentu i zamienić nimfę na dziwkę. "Męska dziwka" już nie brzmi tak dumnie. Z resztą nie dbał o to co myślą o nim damy z Tussaint, co druga puszczała się za błyskotki i wyższy stopień w hierarchii dworu królowej Anny Henrietty, której komnaty również zdążył dobrze poznać. Teraz nie miał wstępu za granicę Tussaint, ale nadal utrzymywał, że było warto. 

Brakowało czasu na szukanie teraz Cirilli, albo Triss, które mogłyby mu pomóc. Musiał działać. Do wieczora następnego dnia powinien załatwić sprawę. Dla pewności zdecydował się zajrzeć do Enid, by ta wpadła kilka razy i sprawdziła, czy wszystko jest w porządku. Powiększał swój dług wobec czarodziejki, a one nie robiły nic za darmo. Trudno, cena nie grała roli. 

By poszło sprawniej załatwił konia i zanim słońce zdążyło zmienić wyraźnie pozycję na nieboskłonie, mknął w stronę borów, które wskazała mu Enid. Mógł mieć tylko nadzieję, że nie spotka po drodze bandytów, bo do obrony miał jedynie niewyparzony język i krótki scyzoryk, którego nie umiał używać, a trakt nocą nawet w okolicach Nowigradu był niebezpieczny, co dopiero Velen. Na szczęście do wieczora zaczepiła go tylko staruszka, by zapytać, czy nie wie gdzie może dostać świeże ryby. Czy on wyglądał na człowieka znającego się na rybach? Ale i tak było mu przykro, że nie potrafi pomóc. Gdyby tylko miał czas pewnie pomógłby miłej pani znaleźć najświeższe i najtłuściejsze ryby w okolicy. 

Gdy zaczęło się zmierzchać trafił na gospodę i jak na odpowiedzialnego barda przystało nie ryzykował dalszej podróży. Enid byłaby dumna. W środku, jak to w wiejskiej karczmie, roznosił się odór niemytego chłopstwa i rozwodnionego wina z dzikich jeżyn. Większość bełkotała coś między sobą, albo podśpiewywała zbereźne pieśni biesiadne, kalecząc wrażliwe uszy Jaskra. Bard przyzwyczajony do tego typu miejsc rozsiadł się przy barze i poprosił o pokój oraz strawę. 

\- Panicz w podróży? 

Panicz? W pierwszej chwili Jaskier miał ochotę parsknąć piwem. 

\- Właściwie tak. 

Barmanka o obfitych kształtach nachyliła się nad blatem, uwydatniając swoje pokaźnej wielkości krągłości. Wzrok Jaskra zawiesił się tam tylko na sekundkę. Piersi blondynki z jego snu bardziej przypadły mu do gustu, w biuście tej kobiety mógłby się zgubić. 

\- A dokąd panicz zmierza?

\- Szukam dobrego zielarza. Kogoś kto może znać się na truciznach, jadach wszelkiego rodzaju. 

\- Zielarza już u nas nie ma, ostatni zniknął pół roku temu po tym jak zapuścił się za daleko w stare bory. Podobno złapał go dziad borowy, ale ja w to nie wierzę. Henry kochał naturę, jak to na zielarza przystało, muchy by nie skrzywdził, a dziad borowy takich ludzi nie krzywdzi. Pewnie zeżarło go jakieś cholerstwo. No kto normalny łazi sam po lasach? 

\- Słuszna uwaga - kiwnął na nią i napił się kolejny łyk piwa. 

\- A po co paniczowi zielarz? Chory może? 

\- Ja nie. Ale szukam pomocy dla przyjaciela. 

\- Na coś choruje?

\- Można tak powiedzieć.

Kobieta zmarszczyła brwi i zmierzyła go wzrokiem bazyliszka. Pewnie nie ufano tutaj niezbyt wygadanym podróżnym. Każdy kto ma swoje tajemnice jest podejrzany o złe zamiary, szpiegostwo, albo co gorsza nieludzkie pochodzenie. Może już miała go za elfa. 

\- A co to dokładnie znaczy? - nie dała za wygraną, zgarniając z blatu jego pusty kufel i czyszcząc go zajadle płócienną ścierką. 

\- Pani wybaczy, jestem zmęczony. To był ciężki dzień - uśmiechnął się do niej najmilej jak potrafił i wstał z barowego siedziska. 

\- Pytam, bo być może będę mogła pomóc - powiedziała głośno, gdy odchodził. 

Zatrzymał się i po przewróceniu oczami oraz szybkiej prośbie, by kobieta nie chciała w zamian tego o czym myślał, odwrócił się do niej z szelmowskim uśmiechem. 

\- Byłbym zobowiązany za każdą pomoc. 

\- Chciałabym tylko wiedzieć, co się dzieje z przyjacielem. 

\- Jest zatruty, prawdopodobnie jadem jakiegoś stworzenia. Choć nie mam pojęcia co to mogło być - wyjaśnił zwięźle. 

\- Coś go zaatakowało?

\- Prawdopodobnie. 

\- To i tak, że uszedł z życiem. 

\- Tak, na szczęście. 

\- Wyglądasz mi na miłego panicza. Nie dla każdego bym to zrobiła, ale dobrze ci z oczu patrzy synu. 

\- Ja... dziękuję - nie tego się spodziewał. Raczej nieudolnych zalotów, wychwalania urody i obiecywania złotych gór. Jak groteskowo brzmiało to w ustach podstarzałych barmanek, które w jednej sukni potrafią przechodzić lata, a gór złota nie potrafią sobie nawet wyobrazić. 

\- Około godzinę drogi stąd mieszka... znachor. 

\- Znachor? 

\- Coś jak lekarz lub druid. Zajmuje się leczeniem okolicznego chłopstwa i korzysta z dosyć osobliwej metody. Ludzie wracają od niego bladzi, trochę zakręceni, ale zdrowi - dodała nadgorliwie - po kilku dniach dziwne swawole mijają, na policzki wraca rumieniec, a ludzie zdrowi jak ryby! 

\- I myśli pani, że ten... znachor będzie w stanie mi pomóc?

\- Ręki nie dam sobie uciąć, ale oprócz naszego znachora w okolicy nie słyszałam o żadnym zielarzu. Możesz go szukać nawet kilka dni, a okolica niebezpieczna - wykrzywiła usta, po czym zagwizdała - możesz go sprawdzić. Zapewniam cię, że to zaufany człowiek. Tylko odrobinę specyficzny. 

\- Specyficzni ludzie mi nie wadzą droga pani. Otaczam się nimi - zamyślił się Jaskier. 

\- Gdyby nie to, że panicz pewnie z dobrego domu, to stawiałabym, żeś bawidamek - zaśmiała się - także wierzę na słowo. 

Nie pomyliła się ani w jednym, ani drugim, ale i tak był jej wdzięczny. Obiecał powrót i opowiedzenie zakończenia swoich poszukiwań, po czym udał się do wynajętego pokoju. Kilka godzin snu na podłodze, nawet obok Geralta nie pozwoliło mu wypocząć. Opadł na twardy materac i wpatrzony w sufit nasłuchiwał świerszczy zza otwartego okna oraz śmiechu i czkawki gości gospody na dolnym piętrze. Postanowił, że odwiedzi posługującego się nowatorskimi metodami leczenia znachora, choć opowieści karczmarki budziły w nim lekkie obiekcje. Co jeśli to jakiś wariat, który szprycuje ciemnych ludzi halucynogennymi ziołami, czy grzybkami, a oni wmawiają sobie magiczne ozdrowienie dla psychicznej satysfakcji. 

No cóż, jeśli tego nie sprawdzi, nie dowie się i nie dostanie szansy na szybszy powrót do Geralta. 

Geralt...

Jego przyjaciel był teraz sam. Zostawił go lecz w dobrej wierze. Miał tylko nadzieję, że Enid wywiązała się ze swojej części umowy. 

Jej wczorajsze insynuacje i zarzucanie mu choroby było nie na miejscu. Chrzanić Enid i jej dociekanie. Nigdy nie byli razem, nie byli również przyjaciółmi, nie miał obowiązku, ani ochoty, by tłumaczyć się ze swoich uczuć. Z resztą i tak wiedział co sobie myśli, że to tylko chwilowa miłostka. Tym razem się myliła. Uczucie do wiedźmina budowało się w nim na solidnej podstawie z zaufania, długoletniej przyjaźni i wielu wspólnych przygód, podczas których sam, osobiście doprowadził do większości katastrof i przeszkadzał absolutnie we wszystkim. Geralt z jakiegoś powodu zawsze go bronił i mogło wydawać się to podejrzane, a samego Jaskra napawać nadzieją, ale wiedział, że to nieprawda. Geralt, mimo zewnętrznej gruboskórności i przypisywanej mu brutalności był dobry i prawy, miał swój kodeks moralny, bardziej ludzki niż nie jeden pełnoprawny "człowiek". Tylko by to wszystko zauważyć trzeba poświęcić trochę czasu i cierpliwości, a ludzie nie chcą tego robić. Boją się, nie chcą tracić cennych chwil na odkrycie drugiego człowieka, wolą wydawać osądy i oceniać po pozorach. Prościej jest podążać za tym co przypisane, nie tracić czasu oraz reputacji na poznanie prawdy. Prawda jest niewygodna, czasem trudna, wymaga poświęceń i opuszczenia szeregów większości. 

Akceptując odmieńca, sam stajesz się odmieńcem. Wielu nie wie, że czasem warto. 

By szybciej zasnąć wrócił wspomnieniami do jednej z wielu pięknych chwil. 

...

\- Ile razy mam ci powtarzać, że nie znam się na gwiazdach. 

\- Ale spójrz, te układają się w lutnię, a może to harfa...

\- A co za różnica? 

Jaskier złapał się za serce i podniósł do siadu. Wiedźmin opierał się o pień starego dębu, czyścił srebrny miecz z zaschniętej mazi. Płotka spokojnie skubała źdźbła traw i co jakiś czas potrząsała kasztanową grzywą. 

\- Co za różnica!? To tak jakbyś powiedział, że nie ma różnicy między aksamitem i jedwabiem, albo Chateo i Palavio.

\- A jest? Nawet nie wiem co to znaczy - zamruczał pod nosem. 

\- Chociażby taka, że jedwab jest gładki, a aksamit delikatnie szorstki. A Chateo i Palavio to dwa najlepsze lecz skrajnie różne w smaku wina W Tussaint, oczywiście te, których może próbować pospólstwo. 

\- Dowiedziałeś się o tym przed, czy po wychędożeniu głowy państwa?

\- Przed. Teraz mam zakaz nawet kupowania tamtejszych win - skrzywił się Jaskier. 

\- Ostatnio widziałem tam nagrodę za twoją głowę. Pokaźna suma. 

\- Chyba nie sprzedasz przyjaciela - zapytał bard, przysuwając się do szerokiego pnia, żeby podobnie jak wiedźmin oprzeć na nim plecy. 

\- Byłbym ustawiony do końca życia. 

\- I nie musiałbyś zabijać potworów - dodał Jaskier. 

\- Zabijanie potworów to jedyne co potrafię. 

\- No co ty, jasne, że nie!

\- Tak? To czym miałbym się zająć? Może wstąpię do trupy cyrkowej i będę świecił oczami. 

\- Jest mnóstwo rzeczy, które potrafisz! - Jaskier zerwał się z miejsca i w kucki usiadł przed wiedźminem. Geralt skrzywił się, od razu przesunął ciężkie buty. 

\- Wymień jedną.

\- No... - zaciął się - przecież wiesz. 

\- Nie wiem. 

\- Potrafisz grać w gwinta! - przypomniał sobie bard. 

\- Miałbym zajmować się graniem w gwinta? 

\- Niektórzy z tego żyją.

\- Nie jestem hazardzistą - burknął Geralt. 

\- To może rzemieślnictwo, wyrabianie broni, własna winnica? 

\- Umiem tylko używać broni i pić wino, to nie to samo. 

\- No to pomaganie ludziom - powiedział cicho młodszy mężczyzna - czy to koniecznie musi być zabijanie potworów? 

\- Do tego zostałem stworzony - Geralt opuścił połyskujące w świetle ogniska źrenice. Odbicie ognia tworzyło w nich widok nie z tej ziemi. 

\- Urodziłeś się tak jak każdy człowiek, miałeś matkę i ojca. Nie zostałeś stworzony, nie jesteś efektem eksperymentu. Jesteś człowiekiem Geralt. A droga, którą wybrałeś jest jedną z wielu. 

\- Hmmm... - zamruczał chicho, ale widać było, że słowa w jakiś cichy i prawie niezauważalny sposób trafiły do jego wnętrza. I choć starał się blokować odzew z zewnątrz i trwać w swojej zimnej posturze rzeźnika, to nazwanie go człowiekiem miało większą siłę niż zaszczyty i honory, niż tytuły, nagrody i fałszywe lizusostwo dla własnych celów, które jak zwykle miały go wykorzystać. Ludzie widzieli w nim potwora, czasem popychadło, albo kogoś, kto odwali czarną robotę i będzie cieszył się z ochłapów rzuconych mu w zamian. Niektórzy byli zszokowani, że oczekuje zapłaty za wykonaną usługę, jakby zabicie południcy było jego pierdolonym obowiązkiem. 

Jaskier nie był taki. Oczywiście denerwował go swoim stylem bycia, niezamykającą się jadaczką, śpiewaniem, tworzeniem głupkowatej poezji, głównie na jego temat, wpadaniem w tarapaty na każdym kroku, nieumiejętnością utrzymania kutasa w spodniach, ale przy całej litanii cech, które tak bardzo go irytowały, było też kilka, które szanował i może nawet trochę podziwiał. 

Jaskier był oddany i zaufany, budził powszechną sympatię, dlatego prościej było im wkręcić się w jakieś towarzystwo na przeszpiegi. To, że dużo gadał oszczędzało tego samego i jemu, choć ostatnimi czasy z trwogą zauważał u siebie potok kilku zdań pod rząd. 

Ale przede wszystkim Jaskier go akceptował. Oszczędził sobie oceniania go przez profesję i wygląd. Nie przeszkadzało mu zimno z jakim go traktował, a nie potrafił inaczej. Co jak co, ale to od wielu samotnych lat mu się nie zdarzyło. 

\- Urzekła mnie ta elokwentna wypowiedź - zachichotał Jaskier. 

\- Nie licz na inną. 

\- Wcale jej nie oczekuję - uśmiechnął się - to co, oglądasz ze mną gwiazdy? 

\- Nie.

\- Żałuj, są piękne. 

\- Gwiazdy jak gwiazdy. 

\- Kiedy wreszcie nauczysz się zauważać prawdziwe piękno, Geralt? - rozmarzył się i westchnął Jaskier. 

Brak odpowiedzi uznał za zakończenie rozmowy. I tak wiedział, że Geralt w głębi serca lubi oglądać gwiazdy. Może kiedyś uda mu się go namówić. 

__________


	3. Chapter 3

Jeszcze dobrze nie nastał świt, a Jaskier odprawiony przez barmankę wyprawką oraz dobrym słowem, zmierzał w stronę chaty tajemniczego znachora. Na odchodne doradziła mu jeszcze, żeby nie zbaczał z głównego traktu, ponieważ chata znachora leżała na uboczu, w okolicy pól bitewnych i poligonów, gdzie ciała zamordowanych do dziś zwabiały wygłodniałe ghule. 

Jaskier był mieszczuchem. Zanim w jego życiu pojawił się Geralt, ani myślał zapuszczać się za kamienne mury i głęboką fosę. Żyło mu się wesoło, ale raczej niestabilnie. Nie miał w życiu nic trwałego. Kochanki przychodziły i odchodziły, tak samo jak przyjaciele, powiernicy, czy rozpoznawani jedynie z twarzy znajomi. Wszystko przemijało, a chwile stawały się ulotne i przestawały cieszyć. Czasem wydawało mu się, że te najpiękniejsze lata buntu i korzystania z wolności ma już za sobą i przydałoby się ustatkować, wrócić do domu i pokazać matce, że jednak nie miała racji, a on potrafi zrezygnować z rozwiązłego życia, a nawet sztuki, za cenę rodziny. Jak do tej pory nie udało mu się przekonać samego siebie, ale tłumaczył to różnymi wymówkami, których zebrał już cały arsenał. 

Może jednak się do tego nie nadawał. Może miał pozostać błaznem, który jedynie z daleka ogląda ludzkie szczęście, a sam jest po to, by zabawiać i po chwilowej salwie śmiechu budzić w innych ludziach litość. Wszyscy i tak odchodzili, co za różnica jak go postrzegają. 

Ale Geralt wrócił. Może nie do końca świadomy, lub z braku innego wyboru, ale go wybrał. W jakiś sposób dodawało mu to wiary w siebie i odwagi. W końcu po raz pierwszy wyruszył w samotną misję w nieznane, ze swoim wiernym rumakiem, który zrzucił go w połowie drogi do karczmy. Dobrze, że stało się to w szczerym polu, bo inaczej wzięliby go za idiotę jeszcze zanim otworzył usta. Był trochę zły na Szprotkę (jak nazwał swojego konia), ale już krótki czas po wypadku przepraszał ją i przytulał się do brązowej grzywy. Wtedy rzeczywiście tutejsi patrzyli na niego z politowaniem. 

Miał swojego konia, cel i osobę, dla której misji się podjął. Czy to oznaczało, że stał się w jakimś stopniu wiedźminem? Chyba bardziej namiestnikiem, albo rycerzem. Tak, rycerzem! Sir Jaskier, brzmi dumnie i wspaniale. Dużo dostojniej niż bard Jaskier. Że też wcześniej nie wpadł na pomysł, by się przekwalifikować. Miałby już teraz swoją zbroję i giermka, a bardowie na jego cześć tworzyliby chwalebne pieśni. 

Wypiął dumnie pierś i uśmiechnął się pod nosem, gdy po chwili coś twardego trafiło go w czoło tak mocno, że zachwiał się na koniu. Poczuł tylko jak zsuwa się z siodła, potem już tylko krótki lot i twarde spotkanie z żwirowym traktem. Zdążył zamortyzować się dłońmi, ale i tak zachrzęściło mu w kręgosłupie, ból rozpłynął się wzdłuż jego ciała, musiał mocno zacisnąć zęby, żeby nie krzyknąć. 

\- Ani się rusz pajacu - wycedził ktoś niebezpiecznie blisko. Szprotka zarżała niespokojnie, wyczuwając niebezpieczeństwo. 

\- Nawet, gdybym chciał, to nie mam za bardzo jak - jęknął obolały Jaskier. Pył z suchego traktu wdzierał mu się do gardła i ciężko było mu wypowiadać słowa. Pozbawiono go jedynej broni. 

\- Gdzie trzymasz złoto? - zapytał nieznajomy i zaszurał ciężkimi buciorami po żwirze. Gdyby nie idealny rzut kamieniem w czoło, to Jaskier pomyślałby, że ma do czynienia ze drugorzędnym złodziejaszkiem, albo młokosem. 

\- Nie mam złota - powiedział zgodnie z prawdą. 

\- Paniczyk w takim wdzianku, na zdrowym, masywnym koniu nie ma złota... a ja jestem Emhyr var Emreis biały płomień tańczący na kurhanach kurwa wrogów - warknął.

\- Za ten dodatek kurwy ścięliby ci głowę - ośmielił się zauważyć, żałując w przeciągu sekundy niewyparzonego języka, gdy agresor silną dłonią, brutalnie pociągnął go za włosy i przystawił zimną stal noża do krtani. 

\- Żartowniś...

\- Taki się urodziłem - wydyszał Jaskier. W nozdrzach czuł zapach krwi. 

\- I taki umrzesz - nadal nie widział jego twarzy, za to czuł smród starych, sfermentowanych ryb i zwierzęcych odchodów. 

\- Jeśli jest taka sposobność, to omówiłbym z panem wszystkie za i przeciw tego pomysłu. 

Mężczyzna poruszył się niespokojnie, najwyraźniej nie spodziewając się niczego innego niż błagania o litość, a zwłaszcza tak skomplikowanych słów. Szybko odpowiedział na próbę porozumienia swoim sposobem dyskusji, wbijając Jaskrowi kolano między łopatki. 

\- Słuchaj no cwaniaku... i tak znajdę złoto, kiedy będziesz już zimnym trupem, więc może zaoszczędzisz mi tego i powiesz, gdzie je trzymasz? 

\- Mógłbym panu pokazać, aktualnie jestem jednak niedysponowany ruchowo. Gdyby był pan łaskaw...

\- Nie będę łaskaw i przestań tyle gadać! 

\- To mam powiedzieć, gdzie jest złoto, czy przestać gadać, bo czuję się odrobinę skonsternowany. 

\- Mów! 

\- Oczywiście, już - złapał oddech - tylko, nie tak łatwo to wytłumaczyć.

\- A co w tym trudnego?

\- Widzi pan, złoto trzymam w pewnym miejscu, które nie według każdego nadaje się na trzymanie takiego typu rzeczy. 

\- To znaczy? - zapytał mężczyzna, brzmiąc na autentycznie zainteresowanego. Jaskier nie wiedział, czy granie na czas coś mu da, ale zawsze lepiej wejść w dyskusję niż unieść się honorem i zginąć z rąk przygłupiego złodzieja. 

\- Jest to miejsce dość intymne i...

\- Co to znaczy intyme?

\- W sensie, że osobiste. Nie znam pana za dobrze, ale wydaje mi się, że nie jest pan mężczyzną, który zagląda drugiemu mężczyźnie w takie miejsca, to mogłoby nasuwać pewne niestosowne myśli, a nie chciałbym narażać pana na ujmę na honorze. Jeszcze jakieś nieporządane spojrzenie ujrzałoby tę scenę i miałby pan zszarganą reputację, a przecież obaj byśmy tego nie chcieli, bo pomimo dość niehumanitarnych metod poczuwam w panu pokrewną duszę. Obaj szukamy lepszego życia, prawda? - wyśpiewał na jednym wdechu. 

\- Ja szukam złota - odburknął mężczyzna pod nosem, ale przestał napierać kolanem na obolałe kręgi Jaskra. 

\- No właśnie, każdy czegoś szuka. Życie to jedno, długie poszukiwanie, ważne aby odnaleźć swój cel i do niego dążyć. Pan jak widzę ma swój cel.

\- No złoto...

\- Fantastycznie! Tak się składa, że ja szukam znachora.

\- A po co ci znachor chłopcze? - odezwał się drugi głos, na brzmienie którego serce Jaskra zabiło mocniej. Czyżby niezbyt mądry pan złodziej, którego tak ślicznie urabiał, miał mądrzejszego pomocnika? 

\- Pan Maure! - krzyknął przestraszony rzezimieszek i oderwał się od obolałego Jaskra - to nie tak jak pan myśli! 

\- Skąd możesz wiedzieć co myślę Janie? 

Jaskier przewrócił się na twarz, ponownie uderzając o ubitą ścieżkę, ale przynajmniej ból w kręgosłupie odpuścił. 

\- Ja tylko...

\- Miałeś nie okradać podróżnych, taką mieliśmy umowę, prawda? Zaufałem ci - głos obcego mężczyzny był spokojny i głęboki, wręcz usypiający. 

\- To było silniejsze ode mnie, wybacz panie... - jeszcze niedawno grożący mu śmiercią głos, wydawał się teraz tłumaczeniem dziecka. 

\- Odejdź Janie, porozmawiamy później. 

Jaskier właśnie myślał, w jaki sposób wybrnąć z kolejnej niepotrzebnej gadki, kiedy stąpanie ciężkich buciorów zamieniło się w cichutki szelest. Coś jak wąż sunący między źdźbłami suchych traw. 

\- Może pomogę - delikatne dłonie podniosły zmaltretowanego barda do pionu. 

\- Dziękuję - powiedział Jaskier i wreszcie złapał oddech świeżego powietrza w płuca - nie zabije mnie pan, błagam? 

\- Nie mam takiego zamiaru - zaśmiał się cicho pod nosem jego wybawca. Był zwykłym i jednocześnie niezwykłym mężczyzną. Jego blade, przystojne lico szpeciła stara bruzda, coś jak blizna Geralta, tylko głębsza i bardziej rozległa. Aby choć trochę ją ukryć zapuszczał perfekcyjnie przystrzyżony, ciemny zarost. Kruczoczarne włosy miał zawiązane czarną wstążką i ułożone na ramieniu. W połączeniu z błękitnym strojem Jaskra, jego czarny kaftan przypominał pogrzebowe odzienie, z tym, że pobrudzone gdzieniegdzie białymi piórkami dmuchawców i drobinami z roślin. Wszystko co związane z jego wyglądem było połączeniem czerni i bieli. Jaskier skrzywił się bezwiednie na wspomnienie Yennefer i jej lekko garbatego nosa. Zawsze w myślach go wyśmiewał lecz bał się napomknąć o tym Geraltowi, w końcu była ideałem - choć przyznam, że pański sposób na wydłużenie egzystencji był iście zabawny i aż szkoda, że musiałem przerwać te starania. 

\- Świetnie, że pan się pośmiał, bard Jaskier zawsze do usług, ale naprawdę muszę już iść. Czas i złodzieje mnie gonią, także tak - rozejrzał się w poszukiwaniu swojego wiernego rumaka. Szprotka skubała koniczynę u zboczu pagórka pod traktem. To tak się przejęła rychłą śmiercią swojego jeźdźca.

\- Podobno szuka pan znachora. 

\- Tak, tak i jeśli chcę go znaleźć zanim mój przyjaciel, albo co gorsza ja, zginę, to muszę się pospieszyć - mówiąc to zszedł w dół zbocza, by dosiąść Szprotki i sprowadzić ją z uczty z powrotem na trakt. 

\- W takim razie nie traćmy czasu, co nie tak z przyjacielem?

Jaskier przestał siłować się z uprzężą i spojrzał znad grzbietu konia na mężczyznę. 

\- To pan? 

\- We własnej osobie. Przykro mi, jeśli pana zawiodłem. 

\- Nie, nie! Z niebios mi pan spadł! - Jaskier radośnie obszedł konia i stanął na przeciwko znachora - musi mi pan pomóc. 

\- Jeśli tylko będę potrafił. 

\- Chodzi o zatrucie. To prawdopodobnie jad, na jego skórze wyszły zielone plamy, miał wysoką gorączkę. 

\- Zielone plamy? 

\- Coś jak pod wpływem barwnika, nie umiem tego określić. 

Mężczyzna spoważniał i zmarszczył brwi. Przysłuchiwał się jak Jaskier z zapałem wymienia wszystkie objawy i tłumaczy każdy aspekt choroby. Jeszcze przez moment po zakończeniu opowieści stali w miejscu i patrzyli na siebie, jakby wspólnie czekali na odpowiedź drugiego.

\- Co pan na to?

\- Muszę wrócić do chaty po potrzebne składniki i jak najszybciej zobaczyć chorego. 

\- Czy jego życiu coś zagraża?! - ożywił się Jaskier i obiegł tym razem mężczyznę, który odwrócił się już w stronę kierunku podróży, oczekując szczerej odpowiedzi. Serce uderzało mu o piersi, czuł się o wiele gorzej niż przed chwilą, gdy ważyły się losy jego życia. 

\- Nie odrzucam takiej opcji. 

\- A-ale czarodziejka mówiła...

\- Czarodziejki nie znają się na medycynie - warknął - pospieszmy się. 

Bard pokiwał głową i starał się dotrzymać kroku długim nogom znachora, dopiero po chwili zdając sobie sprawę, że zostawił w tyle Szprotkę. Popędził po konia, potykając się o własne nogi. 

Pod chatę znachora dotarł zlany potem, podczas, gdy nieznajomy nie miał nawet zadyszki. Wszedł do chaty, zatrzaskując Jaskrowi drzwi przed nosem. 

\- Yyy... panie znachorze! - zapukał. Ze środka dobiegał do niego stukot, szuranie, odgłos przeszukiwania i uderzania o siebie szklanych naczyń - to ja poczekam tutaj! - powiedział i zdenerwowany chodził od jednego końca ganku do drugiego. 

\- Cholera... - skulił się i odsunął z drogi potężnemu mężczyźnie, kiedy ten otworzył gwałtownie drzwi i wyszedł na ganek. 

\- Co się stało? - zapytał przejęty. 

\- Po jeden składnik musimy iść na cmentarz - wyjaśnił, nie zatrzymując się. 

\- Jak to na cmentarz? 

\- Tam mam stare laboratorium.

\- Na cmentarzu!? 

\- Stara kryjówka.

\- A przed czym się pan ukrywał? 

\- Jak to przed czym? Przed ludźmi.

Jaskier zatrzymał się w pół kroku. 

\- Jestem wampirem wyższym. To jakiś problem? 

Bard zbladł. Że też wcześniej nie zauważył zaczerwienionych białek i tej nieludzkiej bladości, bezszelestnych kroków, siły z jaką podniósł jego ciało z ziemi.

\- Ja... to znaczy... nie jestem rasistą, czy coś. Jestem bardzo tolerancyjny. Kiedyś spałem z facetem, który okazał się wilkołakiem... Nie! Nie powinienem o tym mówić, wy chyba się nie lubicie, co nie?

\- To mit. 

\- Ufff- odetchnął, ale szybko spiął się od nowa, gdy wampir zbliżył się do niego o kilka kroków - a-ale wolę wampiry jakby co, w prawdzie bruxa kiedyś prawie odgryzła mi głowę, ale mogę jej to wybaczyć, jeśli to koleżanka - ściszał głos z każdym krokiem wampira - nie trzymam urazy, słowo. Po co komu głowa - zamilkł, pokryty cieniem potężnego mężczyzny i opuścił przerażony wzrok. 

\- Nazywam się Leon Maure i jestem wampirem wyższym. Leczę okolicznych ludzi, mogę pomóc również twojemu przyjacielowi, jeśli taka jest potrzeba - pochylił się i utkwił ciemne źrenice w przerażonej sylwetce. 

\- Poproszę...

\- Świetnie - odwrócił się i usłyszał huk uderzającego o ziemię ciała. 

Jaskier zemdlał. 

...

\- Cofnij się! - warknął Geralt, kiedy Jaskier znowu wychylił głowę, żeby zobaczyć jak wiedźmin radzi sobie z bruxą. Naga, koścista sylwetka snuła się po krypcie. Źrenice barda nie nadążały poruszać się po jej zmieniającym co chwilę pozycję cieniu. Po jego głowie chodziły jakieś dziwne myśli, żeby zagadać do wampirzej niewiasty, w końcu gadane miał wybitne i nawet do bezrozumnego potwora mógł spróbować przemówić, ale to byłoby jak uderzenie samego siebie obuchem w trzewia. Geralt sobie poradzi, przynajmniej na to liczył. On musiał się tylko ukrywać i nie zwracać na siebie uwagi. 

Przycupnął pod pokrytą grzybem i mchem kolumną, gdzie czekał aż będzie bezpiecznie. Sekundy mijały, potem minuty, a jego aż nosiło. Niepewność rozrywała go od środka. Co jeśli coś mu się stało... 

W kucki przesunął się odrobinę w stronę światła pochodni. Najpierw ostrożnie, potem pewniej, aż w końcu na czworaka wymacał sobie drogę rękami po kamiennej podłodze przykrytej liśćmi. Wychylił się, tylko tyle, by mieć widok na to, co dzieje się w krypcie. Odskoczył natychmiast wstecz, widząc ślepia bruxy wlepione prosto w jego kryjówkę. Dopiero wtedy z przerażeniem zauważył na kolanie dziurę w spodniach i zakrwawione, postrzępione nitki. Przykrył ranę dłońmi, ale było już za późno. Przeraźliwy pisk odbił się echem od ścian krypty, poruszając ściany u fundamentów. Z sufitu opadł na Jaskra szary pył, gdy miażdżący uścisk wyrwał mu z płuc ostatni oddech, a ostre szpony rozwarstwiły skórę na szyi. 

W oczach mu pociemniało, ale zdążył jeszcze zobaczyć jak rozdziawiona, wypełniona kłami szczęka bruxy opada na bok, razem z głową. Ciężko było mu złapać oddech, gdy przystawił dłonie do broczącej rany, zaciskając tym samym krtań. 

\- Mówiłem, żebyś się nie ruszał - tylko warczenia było mu teraz potrzeba do pełni szczęścia. 

Chciałem zobaczyć, czy żyjesz! Martwiłem się idioto - pomyślał, ale żadne słowo nie chciało wyjść z jego ust. Łapał tylko płytkie oddechy i starał się nie zemdleć. 

Z obrzydzeniem kopnął głowę bruxy leżącą mu u stóp. 

\- Pokaż ranę - rozkazał Geralt, klękając obok niego. 

Jaskier ostrożnie zabrał dłonie pokryte teraz krwią. Śledził żółte oczy, skupił się na ich ruchu, żeby nie odpłynąć w nieświadomość. Ich widok zawsze go uspokajał. Teraz mógł bezkarnie przyglądać się bez fukania i humorów wiedźmina. I tak był skupiony na oglądaniu rany. Bez oporów przyłożył szorstkie, ciepłe palce do skóry pod raną. 

\- Wyjdźmy stąd, zrobię ci opatrunek - powiedział i wstał. 

Bard próbował zrobić to samo, ale natychmiast obraz przed oczami rozmazał się i wstrząsnął nich odruch wymiotny. Lepiej odczuwał otaczający ich smród, a pozbawione głowy ciało bruxy nie ułatwiało mu utrzymania zawartości żołądka. Złapał w płuca wilgotnego powietrza, a rana zapiekła go tępym bólem. Zachwiał się, ale złapały go silne dłonie. Zanim się obejrzał, Geralt wziął go na barana i przeszedł na ciałem wampira. Chwilę szukał drogi do wyjścia, a w tym czasie Jaskier pół nieświadomie napawał się jego bliskością. Nigdy wiedźminowi nie zdarzyło się, by pozwolił na dotyk ich ciał bardziej niż pięść spotykająca się z którąś częścią jego ciała. Zawsze, kiedy mdlał, albo nie był w stanie iść, Geralt odstępował mu Płotkę, lub rzucał go na grzbiet jak worek ziemniaków. Yennefer opowiadała mu kiedyś o seksie na wypchanym jednorożcu. Miał ochotę wydłubać te fioletowe ślepia. Jej na pewno nie traktował w ten sposób. 

Ale teraz czuł się dobrze. Pierwszy raz Geralt obchodził się z nim ostrożnie i dla takich chwil mógłby być atakowany przez bruxy dzień w dzień. Gdy wyszli na cmentarz, wiedźmin usadził go na jednym z nagrobków i zapytał, gdzie ma torbę. Jaskier zawsze trzymał tam bandaże i maści na wszelki wypadek. Jemu zdarzały się wyjątkowo często. 

Myślał, że mężczyzna po prostu poda mu bandaże i każe sam to zrobić, ale nie. Przykucnął i odchylił mu głowę, mrucząc coś pod nosem, kiedy syknął z bólu. 

\- Coś się stało? - zapytał Jaskier, patrząc w niebo. 

\- Niby co? 

\- Mogę to zrobić sam...

\- Nie gadaj, to będzie łatwiej. 

\- Ale...

\- Powiedzmy, że to w ramach podziękowania.

Serce barda zabiło mocniej i obawiał się, że wiedźmin mógł to w jakiś sposób usłyszeć.

\- Za co? - zapytał. 

\- Odwróciłeś uwagę tej dziwki. 

Teraz Jaskier był autentycznie zszokowany. 

\- Mówiłeś, że miałem...

\- Mówiłem. Bez tego ganiałbym się z nią do jutra. 

\- No cóż - uśmiechnął się do siebie - nie ma za co Geralt. 

\- Nie przyzwyczajaj się - zawiązał koniec bandaża - rusz się, jeszcze musimy pogadać z sołtysem. 

\- Czy ja jestem już oficjalnie twoim pomocnikiem? - zapytał wesoło, wstając za nagrobka.

\- Zostawiam cię w najbliższej wsi. 

\- No weź! Chociaż odprowadź mnie do miasta! 

\- Nie jestem niańką - burknął Geralt i podszedł do czekającej na nich Płotki. 

\- A ja nie jestem przynętą na wampiry. 

\- Dlatego wrócisz do domu. 

\- Do domu... - mruknął pod nosem Jaskier. 

Przy nim był jego dom. Cholerne serce. 

_____________


	4. Chapter 4

Pijmy razem tu, aż po deski grób

My, dwaj strzelcy wolni, zaklęci w kompanów 

Skazani na siebie, żyjemy jak w niebie 

Gdy gorycz przyjemna, odbiera nam rozum,

Cóż za kuriozum, iż po dniach tych wojaży,

Miast w objęciach niewiasty, snujemy powieści, 

W głowie się nasze męstwo nie mieści, 

na powrót odwagę swą ważę, 

Jak słowa wobec wiedźmina, co potwory jednym cięciem wybija, 

Wypijmy dziś bracie, niech inni zazdroszczą, 

Nasz duet sławią, w potrzebie ugoszczą,

Bo nasza dwójka, bard wiedźmina sławi, 

Niecodzienny to widok, przyznajcie sami, 

Jeden wyrzutek, bardowi zawdzięcza, coś więcej niż ostrze oręża,

Razem niepokonani, wypijmy dziś za nich, 

Być może wrócą, by czynić coś wielkiego,

Wypijmy za obu, nie tylko jednego. 

\- Jak ci się podoba przyjacielu? - zapytał uśmiechnięty Jaskier. Beztrosko umościł sobie miejsce przy dębowym stole i z nogami ku górze, założonymi jedna na drugą, podśpiewywał niefrasobliwe słowa wymyślonej na poczekaniu pieśni. Jego podchmielony ton roznosił się po pomieszczeniu, a rozbiegane spojrzenie goniło odbijające się po ścianach gospody płomyki światła, co rusz wracając na sylwetkę rozluźnionego wiedźmina. Wielki kawałek mięsiwa powoli obracał się nad rożnem, a spływający tłuszcz skwierczał co jakiś czas, spotykając się z chciwymi płomieniami ognia. Aromat świeżo pieczonego chleba i słodu z ich prawie opróżnionych kufli uciekał przez otwarte okna, roznosząc błogi zapach w dalekie zakątki. Dodatkowo przez całą ich gamę przebijał się jeszcze nikły ton lawendy. To ze świeczek. Dostał takie cudeńka od Matyldy, swojej ostatniej kochanki. Uwielbiał jej anielski głos, którym czytała mu swoje wiersze. 

Gdy miał sposobność, by napić się z Geraltem i tworzyć, czuł, że rodzi się w nim miłość do pięknych rzeczy, powstałych dzięki ludzkiej wrażliwości. Zostawali sami, alkohol czynił wiedźmina bardziej ludzkim, a on zapominał o ostatnich obietnicach, by więcej do takich sytuacji nie dopuszczać. Wskakiwał na głęboką wodę, zanurzał się po czubek głowy i głuchł na odgłosy świata. Był tylko jego śpiew, wtrącane komentarze Geralta oraz ich nieodłączne, pijackie przekomarzanie, za którym tęsknił najbardziej. Sprzeczali się bez przerwy lecz tylko w atmosferze błogiego pijaństwa zwyczajne kłótnie przeradzały się w przyjacielską wymianę złośliwości, nie walkę z wiatrakami, w postaci barier, które ustawił wokół siebie zabójca potworów. 

Dzisiaj wyjątkowo rozpustnie podeszli do tematu picia. Udało się zdobyć ostatni element układanki dotyczący tajemniczego zaginięcia syna nowigradzkiego szlachcica i oprócz satysfakcji z przywiezienia chłopca do domu, zostali sowicie nagrodzeni. Rola "pomocnika" jakoś nie mogła zniknąć z życia barda, bo zawsze, gdy spotykali się przypadkiem, czy umyślnie, to kłopoty oraz wyjątkowo sowicie nagradzane zlecenia, same wpadały w wiedźmińskie ręce. A Jaskier znał miasto, ludzkie zwyczaje, ważne osobistości i istotne lokacje. Kiedy spotykał Geralta, czuł się po prostu potrzebny, a bardziej niż na część pieniędzy czekał na takie wieczory jak ten. 

\- Może być, ale chyba za wiele sobie przypisujesz - wymruczał, odchyliwszy głowę w tył. Biała koszula napięła się na mięśniach jego klatki piersiowej. Wyjątkowo nadwyrężył dzisiaj kręgi szyjne i Jaskier doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, że cierpi, ale co mógł zrobić. Nauczył się już, iż każda propozycja pomocy zostanie zbyta. Już wolał polecić mu Sabrinę, kobietę, która w mieście znana była z leczniczych dłoni i odprężających masaży, choć wiedział jak taka wizyta może się zakończyć. W jego przypadku tak właśnie było. Sabrina nie kryła się z dodatkową korzyścią swoich usług. Dopóki do miasta nie wkroczyli wyznawcy Wiecznego ognia nikomu nie przeszkadzała jej działalność, teraz musiała się z nią kryć, ale klientów nie ubywało. Dobrych usług się nie neguje, nawet poprzez strach. 

\- Mógłbyś czasem docenić moje starania i wypowiedzieć się o sztuce w bardziej kwiecisty sposób - marudził Jaskier, przewracając oczami. Odgarnął z czoła przydługą grzywkę i zanurzył usta w gorzkiej piwnej pianie. 

\- Jeśli szukasz pochlebców, to trafiłeś na nieodpowiedniego człowieka. A jedyne co zrobiłeś podczas tego zlecenia, to zagadanie do sprzedawczyni mięsa na rynku. 

\- I do-syć, że zdobyłem informacje, to jeszcze udało mi się załatwić za pół darmo udziec jelenia! - czknął między słowami.

\- Nie bądź dzieckiem Jaskier. 

\- Nie jestem dzieckiem! - obruszył się i stuknął butem o stół, na co przez usta wiedźmina przebiegł cień uśmiechu, ukrytego w kuflu - dzieci nie robią w sypialni takich rzeczy jak ja. 

\- Jak to? Dzieci nie kładą się grzecznie spać z kurami? 

Bard wydął wargi i zrobił najbardziej obrażoną minę, na jaką było stać jego nietrzeźwe mięśnie twarzy. 

\- Jestem pewny i mogę dać sobie uciąć moje cenne dłonie, że spałem z większą ilością kobiet, niż ty wiedźminie - pokazał na niego palcem. 

\- Nie liczy się ilość, ale jakość.

\- Sugerujesz, że nie umiem zadowolić kobiety? To dlaczego tak do mnie lgną? 

\- A kto zrozumie kobietę? Ja nawet nie próbuję. 

\- I na tym polega twój problem! Przystojna twarz i słodka pupa to nie wszystko. Kobietę trzeba zrozumieć.

\- Kiedy w końcu przestaniesz się wypowiadać na temat mojego tyłka? - zapytał zirytowany Geralt. 

\- Jak przestaniesz zakładać obcisłe spodnie i się tak eksponować - zarechotał Jaskier - wracając do kobiet, nie dekoncentruj mnie - zatoczył się i zdjął nogi ze stołu, żeby oprzeć teraz na nim łokcie - żeby zrozumieć kobietę, musisz myśleć tak jak kobieta - przystawił palec do skroni i przymknął powieki. 

\- Chyba podziękuję. 

\- To proste, musisz tylko komplikować sobie każdą, najmniejszą rzecz.

\- To rzeczywiście proste.

\- Coś jest proste i oczywiste? Nie! Zacznij rozbierać to na czynniki pierwsze, analizować i szukać drugiego dna. Dopiero wtedy zrozumiesz co naprawdę siedzi pod na pozór prostymi komunikatami. 

\- Yennefer zawsze obraża się o byle gówno - powiedział obojętnie Geralt, ale widać było, że takie zachowanie nad wyraz go irytuje. 

\- No właśnie! Bo źle interpretujesz co do ciebie mówi. 

\- Czasem mam jej dość. 

Tego Jaskier się nie spodziewał. Aż zaniemówił na krótką chwilę, ale uznał to za dobry pretekst do dowiedzenia się, co tak naprawdę ma w głowie Geralt na temat czarnowłosej wiedźmy. 

\- Dlaczego? 

\- Czuję, że nie daje z siebie tyle co ja. Czasami myślę, że to naprawdę tylko zaklęcie. A kiedy uda jej się je zdjąć, wszystko minie. 

\- A chciałbyś się przekonać, czy to prawda? - zapytał poważnie bard. 

\- Z jednej strony tak, z drugiej boję się, że ją stracę. 

\- Czasem nie warto trzymać się czegoś na siłę - powiedział bezwiednie, a kiedy Geralt przyjrzał mu się znad kufla, odwzajemnił spojrzenie - może warto zaryzykować i odpuścić. 

Przez krótki moment wydawało się, że zastanawia się nad taką opcją, coś sobie uświadamia. 

\- Co możesz o tym wiedzieć? Nigdy nie byłeś z nikim dłużej niż kilka nocy. Jesteś do kogoś przywiązany, żeby mówić o odpuszczaniu?

Jego nigdy by nie odpuścił. Był głupi, a rada, którą wypowiedział brzmiała jak idiotyczne herezje. Geralt także nic nie widział. Obaj byli idiotami. To był jeden jedyny moment, kiedy Jaskier szczerze nienawidził Geralta z Rivii. 

\- Obudź się już kolego - powiedział Geralt.

\- Co? 

\- Obudź się idioto, nawet we śnie nic nie ugrasz. 

Jaskier zgłupiał. 

\- Obudź się kolego - głos nie należał już do Geralta, jego twarz zastąpiła ciemność, a ciepło i zapach lawendowej świecy rozpłynął się w nicość - wstawaj, bo inaczej będzie za późno. 

Jaskier czuł, jakby wybudził się z bardzo długiego i pokręconego snu. Głowa bolała go w okolicach potylicy, wymacał tam małego guza. Potrząsnął czupryną ciemnych włosów, podnosząc się do siadu. W ustach paliła go suchość, a słońce raziło prosto we wrażliwe źrenice. 

\- Już, lepiej ci? - zapytał wampir. Kucał obok i trzymał w dłoni maleńką fiolkę z fioletowym płynem. Nawet z odległości roznosiła przepiękny zapach lawendy. 

\- Lepiej, dziękuję - wymruczał i podniósł się, ignorując dłoń Leona. Nie było lepiej. Znów dał się oszukać własnym uczuciom, marzeniom i poronionym pomysłom. Sen wyglądał tak realnie, że nawet nie zorientował się dopóki się nie rozpłynął, niczym każda jego prośba do losu odnośnie Geralta. Już na zawsze zostanie popychadłem. Jak mógł być tak głupi. 

\- Długo byłem nieprzytomny? - zapytał, gdy szli w stronę cmentarza, o którym wspominał Maure. 

\- Kilka minut. Nie dłużej, byłeś wyjątkowo oporny na pryzję - pomachał buteleczką, zwisającą mu na szyi na cienkim sznurku.

\- To nie lawenda?

\- Czujesz zapach, który podpowiada ci podświadomość. Każdy ma inne preferencje, musiał ci się kojarzyć z czymś przyjemnym. 

\- Chyba tak. Przepraszam, że tak zareagowałem na wiadomość, że jest pan wampirem.

\- Nic nie szkodzi, rzadko kiedy spotyka się wampira wyższego. Staliśmy się prawie, że reliktem na tych ziemiach. I mów mi Leon, wystarczy tego tytułowania się na"pan". 

\- Jaskier - podał wampirowi dłoń, była zimna i koścista, ale silna - byłem w wielu miejscach i nigdy nie spotkałem żadnego wampira wyższego. 

\- Mówiąc te ziemie chodziło mi o ten świat. 

\- Ach... no tak, czary mary, różne światy. Kompletnie o tym zapomniałem. 

\- Moi przodkowie przenieśli się tu po koniunkcji sfer, ale świat nie jest już miejscem dla wampirów. Ludzie rozpanoszyli się i przejęli władzę nad innymi rasami. Ale ty nie wyglądasz mi na oprawcę. 

\- Jestem zwykłym grajkiem i tchórzem. Oprawca, to ostatnie co można o mnie powiedzieć - westchnął, a Szprotka szturchnęła go w łokieć łbem, by wreszcie podał jej trzymane źdźbła traw. 

\- Jak grasz nigdy nie słyszałem, ale tchórzem z pewnością nie jesteś. 

\- Nie znasz mnie - zaśmiał się ironicznie. 

\- Zwykli tchórze nie wybierają się dobrowolnie w nieznane, by ocalić życie przyjaciela. Taki czyn wymaga więcej odwagi niż ci się wydaje. 

\- On zrobił dla mnie więcej, dużo więcej...

\- Mogę zadać ci niewygodne pytanie? 

Jaskier odpędził wszystkie zajmujące mu głowę myśli i odrobinę przestraszony pokiwał głową. Nie wiedział czego się spodziewać. 

\- Czy twój przyjaciel jest wiedźminem? 

Mógł skłamać, ale od razu zdradził go wymalowany na twarzy szok. Skąd wiedział? A jeśli czytał w jego myślach, podczas snu?

\- Nie dziw się tak, nie stosowałem na tobie żadnych sztuczek. Po prostu objawy, o których opowiedziałeś mogło wywołać spotkanie z tyko jednym stworzeniem. A żaden normalny człowiek nie przeżyłby tego spotkania. Myśl nasuwa się jedna. 

\- Co to za stwór? - zapytał Jaskier z powracającym zapałem. 

\- Musiał być z kimś, kto podróżuje między wymiarami, bo to stworzenie nie żyje na tej planecie. 

Ciri... Nie było jej z Geraltem, gdy dotarł do jego domu. A co jeśli i ona została gdzieś, ranna i umierająca? Nie! Przecież nigdy, by jej nie zostawił. Co w takim razie się stało...

Pojawiało się coraz więcej pytań i zero odpowiedzi. Jedyna nadzieja w wyleczeniu Geralta i dowiedzeniu się wszystkiego z najpewniejszego źródła. 

\- To tutaj - odezwał się Leon. Kilka metrów przed nimi jawiły się wysokie mury starego cmentarza - dawno mnie tu nie było. Trzymam specyfiki na czarną godzinę w mojej krypcie. 

\- Masz kryptę? 

\- A co w tym dziwnego? 

\- To taki wampirzy domek letniskowy? 

Leon zrobił zdziwioną minę i minął Jaskra, czerwieniącego się jak dojrzała wiśnia. Jak zwykle powiedział coś głupiego. 

Weszli na teren cmentarza. Suche liście szeleściły pod stopami Jaskra, bo Leon jak zwykle nie wydawał najcichszego szelestu. Stawiał pewne lecz głuche kroki, dziwnie było nawet się temu przyglądać. 

\- To tam - wskazał palcem na stojący w odległym krańcu terenu, sypiący się budynek. Kiedyś zdobiące go lite w kamieniu rzeźby, szpeciły dziurami, zniszczone minionym czasem. Mury porastał bluszcz, chwasty wystające spomiędzy niedokładnie załatanych wyrw i mech. Gmach cierpiał przez wieki zaniedbania. Odbiło się na nim echo zapomnienia, ale kto chciałby dbać o takie miejsce? Ludzie nie zajmowali sobie głów dobrem pośmiertnym, nie tak jak kiedyś. Dzisiaj religię matki Melitele oraz natury przejął kult wiecznego ogień, jako sposób na wzniesienie ludzkości ponad bóstwa. Wyznawców bano się bardziej niż samej śmierci, a rasy nieludzkie cierpiały prześladowania, będąc równie rozumnymi co ludzie. Jaskier nie raz spotkał się z publiczną dyskryminacją oraz przemocą, zauważaną na ulicach częściej i częściej. Najgorzej, że nie było siły wystarczającej, by powstrzymać tę maszynę nienawiści. 

To co łączyło formy życia w postaci ras, teraz dzieliło je, a to oznaczało chylenie się ku zagładzie. 

Podeszli pod budynek, a Leon obejrzał mury oraz podniszczone, wyżarte przez korniki drzwi. Przepchnął z drogi skrzypiące wrota. Zawiasy zardzewiały wieki temu. 

\- Mógłbyś tu poczekać, ale nie wiem czy znajdę składnik tak szybko, a na opuszczonych cmentarzach lubią kręcić się ghule. 

\- Wolę ciemną kryptę niż ghule - powiedział szybko Jaskier. 

\- Niech zgadnę, jeden kiedyś prawie odgryzł ci głowę? - uśmiechnął się półgębkiem wampir. 

\- Całkiem dużo stworzeń chciało pozbawić mnie głowy, chyba jestem dla nich wyjątkowo atrakcyjny. 

\- I dlatego chcą odgryźć ci głowę? 

\- Myślałem, że tak okazują uczucia - stwierdził naiwnie i sam uśmiechnął się, widząc, że udało mu się wywołać na ustach Leona kolejny uśmiech. 

Weszli do środka, oczywiście Jaskier ukrył się za szerokimi plecami wampira, jak miał w zwyczaju czaić się za Geraltem. Jak mała przylepa, albo koala. Widział kiedyś takie stworzenie w odległej krainie pełnej przedziwnych stworów (słyszał, ze ludzie chodzą tam do góry nogami i musiał sprawdzić to na własne oczy. ps. informacja okazała się nieprawdziwa) i nie mógł oprzeć się słodyczy tych małych leniuszków. Nawet chciał zabrać jednego ze sobą, ale nie dostał pozwolenia od Geralta. Pokłócili się wtedy, bo bard zarzucił mu posiadanie Płotki, kiedy on nie ma prawa mieć swojego kompana. Teraz miał Szprotkę, przynajmniej do końca tej podróży. 

Nad głową przeleciała im chmara nietoperzy obudzonych ze snu smugą światła. Jaskrowi wydawało się, że pomieszczeniu unosi się dziwny zapach, ale pokładał to na karb starości. Weszli głębiej do pomieszczenia, a Leon odchrząknął i zmarszczył brwi. 

\- Coś nie tak? 

\- Nie - zaprzeczył szybko - chyba przypomniało mi się stare życie. 

\- Weźmy szybko to, po co przyszliśmy i wynośmy się stąd - powiedział cicho Jaskier i położył dłoń na ramieniu Leona. 

\- Tak, masz rację - beznamiętnie odparł wampir, odsuwając się od dłoni barda. Za symbolicznym sarkofagiem znaleźli zejście w dół. Czym głębiej schodzili, tym ciemniej robiło się naokoło, aż w końcu Jaskier całkowicie stracił widoczność. 

\- Nic nie widzę - powiedział, szukając w ciemności ciała Leona. 

\- Wybacz, zapomniałem. Gdzieś tu były pochodnie. 

Zanim wampir znalazł źródło światła, bard zdążył oblepić całą twarz pajęczynami i uderzyć się o niski sufit. Jakby jeszcze mało narobił sobie guzów i siniaków. 

Pomieszczenie było niskie, ale i szerokie. Przypominało zwykłą, niesprzątaną od wieków piwnicę. Wszędzie walały się książki, brudne fiolki, słoiki, drewniane pudełka, zaschnięte gałązki roślin i wolne kartki pergaminu. 

\- Czego szukamy? - zapytał Jaskier, gdy zauważył, że Leon po prostu stoi nad jednym z blatów i nie garnie się do szybkiego załatwienia sprawy. 

\- To... mała fiolka z przezroczystym płynem, będzie na niej napisane Rawia. 

\- Jasne - odparł żywo Jaskier i zabrał się za przeszukiwanie graciarni. 

\- Leon, doceniam, że chcesz mi pomóc, ale liczy się czas - powiedział trochę zirytowany, gdy wampir ponownie wstrzymał pracę. 

\- Coś jest nie tak - szepnął.

\- Co mówisz? - zapytał Jaskier, chcąc podejść bliżej. 

\- Odsuń się! - warknął Leon. Nadal nie zwrócił się do niego, ale ciężej oddychał i wydawał się z czymś walczyć. 

Bard podskoczył przerażony na nagły zmianę nastawienia znachora. 

\- To może ja wyjdę...

\- Wynoś się, zaraz do ciebie wrócę. 

\- Dobrze, już mnie nie ma. 

Zdążył jedynie zrobić krok w stronę schodów, kiedy wampir odwrócił się w jego stronę. Oczy miał podkrążone czerwonym cieniem, a usta w pół otwarte i pełne ostrych zębów. 

\- O kurwa... - szepnął Jaskier, zanim pomyślał, by uciekać.   
____________


	5. Chapter 5

Wszystko działo się w ciągu kilku sekund. Jaskier bez namysłu rzucił się w stronę schodów, przy okazji łapiąc za pierwszą rzecz, jaka wpadła mu w ręce. Wymierzył skrzyneczkę pełną małych fiolek prosto w twarz wampira. Tak mu się wydawało, bo nie posiadał wiele czasu, żeby odpowiednio wycelować. 

Nie pierwszy raz miał do czynienia z wampirem, ale nigdy nie był sam, zawsze w jego obronie stawał ktoś silniejszy. Bardziej niż strach kierował nim instynkt. Nie było czasu na zastanawianie się, dlaczego Leon oszalał z minuty na minutę. 

Uderzenie i odgłos roztrzaskiwanych o ziemię fiolek mieszał się z gardłowym warkotem dzikiego zwierzęcia. Bał się odwrócić, chciał tylko pokonać te kilka kroków i znaleźć się w wąskim przejściu ku górze. Serce rozbijało się o piersi, ale adrenalina poruszała jego ciałem. 

Nie zdążył dotrzeć do schodów, kiedy monstrualny uścisk zacisnął się na jego ramieniu i rzucił ciałem w tył jak szmacianą lalką. Uderzył o chybotliwe szafki, burząc całą ich konstrukcję, a wszystkie upchane na nich szpargały spadły mu na głowę. Moc uderzenia otumaniła go na moment i wyrwała z jego płuc ostatni oddech. Wtedy dopiero zobaczył twarz Leona w pełnej krasie. Wypalone w skórze rany i rozległe oparzenia goiły się bardzo powoli i przedstawiały się iście makabrycznie. Kawałki popalonej skóry zwisały z ran strzępami, a krew oblepiała całe jego lico. Jedno oko miał całkowicie przekrwione i wydawało się, że nie widzące. Nie wiedział, co było w fiolkach, które rozbił na twarzy wampira, ale na pewno coś bardzo toksycznego i trującego. Pomieszczenie wypełnił obrzydliwy, metaliczny i ostry zapach. 

Leon starał się opanować własne zmysły i znaleźć ciało Jaskra, zagubionego pośród bodźców lecz każdy z nich działał tak silnie, że nie mógł się skupić, przeszukiwał pomieszczenie, obracając się wokół własnej osi i warcząc przez zaciśnięte zęby. 

Jaskier starał się wstrzymać oddech i nie ruszać się, by nie naprowadzić potwora na swoją lokalizację. I jemu zaczynało brakować powietrza. Spiął wszystkie mięśnie, zmroził go strach, który nastąpił, gdy pierwsza adrenalina opadła. Skulił się jeszcze mocniej i przywarł do mokrej ściany. 

Na ramieniu miał dość głęboką ranę i wiedział, że wampir w końcu wyczuje krew, zwłaszcza, że została również na jego szponach. 

Wtedy rzucił mu się w oczy kominek, a gdzie kominek, tam i pogrzebacz, który wisiał na haczyku obok. To już jakaś potencjalna broń. 

Jeśli ma już dzisiaj zginąć, to przynajmniej w czasie walki, nie czekając na śmierć w ukryciu. Odliczył do pięciu i złapał mocniejszy oddech. Jego mięśnie nawet nie drgnęły. Kolejne pięć sekund - to powinno wystarczyć. W myślach dodawał sobie otuchy głupim gadaniem jak to da sobie radę i zobaczy jeszcze Geralta. On tam na niego czekał, potrzebował pomocy, lekarstw. Obaj zostali sami, zdani na łaskę silniejszego wroga. Geralt na pewno dawał sobie radę, walczył, mimo, że przeciwnik był niewidoczny i nieuchwytny. A on? Nie będzie gorszy, ten jeden raz stanie się równym wiedźminowi i stanie do walki. Tak zdecydował. 

Otworzył oczy. I nagle zrobiło się cicho. Dlaczego wcześniej nie zauważył, że jest cicho? Rozejrzał się ostrożnie, żeby jego prowizoryczna kryjówka ze śmieci nie rozwaliła się pod wpływem ruchu. Krypta była pusta, jak daleko okiem nie sięgnął. Delikatnie wysunął głowę, a jeden pergamin spadł z konstrukcji i przetoczył się, dekonspirując jego kryjówkę. Nic się nie stało. Było cicho i pusto. 

Minęło kolejne kilka minut, zanim zdecydował się wstać. Rana na ramieniu piekła nie do zniesienia, ale nie to zajmowało teraz jego myśli. Leona najprawdopodobniej tu nie było, ale i tak reagował strachem na najmniejszy szmer. Pierwsze co zrobił, to podniósł torbę wampira, w której ten trzymał składniki do wyleczenia Geralta. Następnie zabrał się za szukanie buteleczki z napisem Rawia. Nie miał już zielarza, ale specyfiki mogły się przydać. Smród w krypcie nieco zelżał, dało się normalnie oddychać. 

Cały czas działał na strachu, trząsł się z bólu i przerażenia, ale nie miał prawa odpuścić. Zaszedł już za daleko. Szukanie nowego znachora dobijało jego myśli i tak pogrążone w czarnej rozpaczy, która zakryła już nawet determinację lecz to był jego cel. Pierwszy w życiu poważny plan i słowo złożone ukochanej osobie. Miłość mogła nie być odwzajemniona, ważne, by uratował życie, któremu tak wiele zawdzięczał, które dla niego zrobiłoby to samo. 

Mijał czas, Jaskier tracił siły, a krew broczyła z rany, brudząc praktycznie cały rękaw i odznaczając się na błękitnym kolorze jego stroju. Wiedział, że długo tak nie wytrzyma i najpewniej zemdleje, a wtedy nie przyda się już do niczego. Obwiązał ranę znalezionymi skrawkami materiałów i zawiesił torbę na ramieniu. Przytrzymując się kamiennej ściany począł wchodzić po stromych schodkach. W głowie tliła mu się jeszcze myśl, że na górze może zastać Leona, ale i tak nie mógł zostać w piwnicy pod kryptą całe życie. 

Na zewnątrz zastał go wieczór i pustka. Tylko odgłos świerszczy i pohukiwanie sów zakłócało błogą ciszę. 

\- Może jakiś ghul na dokładkę - powiedział sam do siebie i rozejrzał się po cmentarzu - Bard Jaskier, największy pechowiec chodzący po ziemi. 

Z bezsilności miał ochotę śmiać się z własnej głupoty i pecha. Gdyby nie Geralt pewnie tak właśnie by postąpił. Od kilku lat wiele rzeczy tłumaczył sobie istnieniem wiedźmina. "Gdyby nie Geralt, to..." i tutaj dodać każdą głupotę jaka może przyjść człowiekowi do głowy. Wiele mu zawdzięczał, już nawet nie to, że żyje, ale również jak żyje. Dzięki niemu trzymał się na powierzchni, choć życie tak usilnie chciało zaciągnąć go w głębiny i udusić samotnością, bólem i pozerstwem. 

Przeszedł przez cmentarz bez większych problemów, raz tylko wpadł do pustego grobu, bo było tak cholernie ciemno. Ciekawe, czy kiedyś ludzkość wynajdzie coś, co będzie generowało światło bez ognia i ludzie prowadzący nocny tryb życia bez strachu wyjdą z domu, żeby bawić się do białego rana. Znowu te głupoty, światło bez ognia, jasne. Może jeszcze kotlet bez mięsa. 

Jakimś cudem nic nie zeżarło, ani nie ukradło Szprotki, która czekała przywiązana za lejce do lipy, niedaleko murów cmentarza. 

\- Jeszcze żyję mała - westchnął i poklepał konia po łbie - ale teraz musisz mnie zabrać do domu. Sir Jaskier osiągnął swój limit. 

Koń parsknął i potrząsnął grzywą, jakby pospieszał barda, i podobnie jak on, chciał jak najszybciej opuścić to przeklęte miejsce. 

Droga na nocnym trakcie nie wydawała mu się już taka przerażająca po spotkaniu wampira wyższego. Rana na ramieniu piekła, ale dało się wytrzymać. Gorzej, że nastała całkowita noc, a on nie bardzo wiedział, w którą stronę się udać, dlatego to Szprotka decydowała o wyborze trasy. I tak nie miał siły i opcji, by postąpić inaczej, bo naokoło, jak okiem sięgnąć, ani żywej duszy, ani chaty. Księżyc lśnił wielką tarczą, prawie, że w pełni, a miliardy gwiazd błyszczały, oświetlając pustą drogę. Kiedy na moment przymykał zmęczone oczy, zaraz budziło go uczucie spadania, albo szelest w pobliskich listowiach. Wszystko naokoło starało się utrzymać go przy świadomości, nawet rżąca Szprotka. 

Prawie spadł z konia, gdy zauważył w oddali jasne punkty okien chat. Chciał zatrzymać się w pierwszej lepszej karczmie i poprosić o nocleg, ale mogliby nie przyjąć go dobrze z taką raną, poza tym poznawał tę wieś. Był już niedaleko celu, dlatego postanowił kontynuować podróż i zakończyć ją dopiero u boku Geralta. 

Godziny mijały, a on pogrążony w myślach o nowym znachorze i tajemniczej Rawii nie zauważył nawet, kiedy na horyzoncie pojawiły się mury miasta. Przyspieszył, by jak najszybciej zwrócić Szprotkę właścicielowi i wrócić do domu. 

Prawie świtało, gdy pojawił się z stajni swojego przyjaciela, który pożyczył mu konia. 

\- Jaskier! Gdzieś ty był?! Na wojnie? - zapytał przerażony Bernard, który jak zwykle całą noc zajmował się wykuwaniem podków, by w dzień podkuwać konie mieszczan. Jaskier czasem zastanawiał się, kiedy on w ogóle śpi. 

\- Można tak powiedzieć... - powiedział i uśmiechnął się nieśmiało, zsiadając z konia - a Szprotka to anioł w końskiej skórze, tylko dzięki niej wróciłem do domu - poklepał konia ostatni raz. 

\- Jesteś ranny- Bernard pokazał na naznaczony czerwonym śladem kawałek materiału na jego ramieniu. 

\- To nic, wyliżę się, ile ci jestem winny? 

\- Żartujesz? Chyba ręka by mi uschła, gdybym wziął od ciebie pieniądze. Wracaj do domu Jaskier. Następnym razem przy piwie mi wszystko opowiesz. 

\- Masz to jak w oxenfurdzkim banku, dziękuję - powiedział zmęczonym głosem. 

Z bijącym sercem wszedł do domu, bojąc się i jednocześnie będą podekscytowanym na myśl, co tam zastanie. Pomieszczenie było ciche, ale paliło się światło świec. W środku nie zastał nikogo, z wyjątkiem leżącego na swoim miejscu Geralta lecz opatrunki na jego ciele były zmienione i nie wszystkie rzeczy leżały na swoim miejscu. Więc Enid jednak dotrzymała słowa. Chyba użyła jeszcze trochę magii, bo plamy na ciele wiedźmina, choć nadal widoczne, były blade i nie miał gorączki. 

\- Wróciłem - powiedział, opierając się plecami o ramę łóżka obok Geralta - bardzo się starałem, ale wyszło jak zwykle. 

Czuł, że musi się wytłumaczyć. Jak na razie był na przegranej pozycji, ale to jeszcze nie koniec walki. Jedyną przeszkodę stanowił jego stan i potworne zmęczenie. Schował głowę między kolanami. Nie mógł płakać, przecież nie był dzieckiem już od dawien dawna. Nie chodził spać z kurami i potrafił zadowolić każdą kobietę. Był dorosłym mężczyzną, który nie potrafił uratować przyjaciela i ta myśl dobijała go coraz bardziej. 

\- Do niczego się nie nadaję Geralt. Miałeś rację, jestem tylko przygłupim błaznem, który potrafi denerwować innych. Próbuję wmawiać sobie, że jestem coś wart, ale tak nie jest i chyba nie mam już siły, żeby udawać. 

Przyglądał się jak jego własne łzy skapują na podłogę i rozbijają się o drewno. 

\- Zrobię co będę mógł, ale sam sobie nie poradzę, nie jestem bohaterem. Jestem żałosny - szepnął. 

\- Jaskier...

Zwariował, albo naprawdę usłyszał swoje imię. Nie zważając na ból odwrócił się gwałtownie i zamarł, od razu dostrzegając zamglone, półprzymknięte źrenice Geralta. 

\- Geralt! - uklęknął zwrócony do przyjaciela i uśmiechnął się przez łzy. Serce chciało wyrwać się z jego piersi, a całe zmęczenie uciekło przepędzone przez pogromcę potworów - Geralt, słyszysz mnie...

Wiedźmin skrzywił się pod wpływem krzyków barda, ale widać, że cierpiał przez każdy, najmniejszy chociażby ruch. Jego spojrzenie nie było do końca świadome, błądził źrenicami, jakby czego szukał. 

\- Jaskier... 

\- Tutaj jestem - szepnął gorączkowo i złapał za dłoń Geralta - nie pozwolę, żeby coś ci się stało - dobrze wiedział jak głupio to brzmi, nie byłby w stanie obronić go przed niczym, nawet przed własnymi uczuciami. Ale wsparcie to jedyne, co mógł mu ofiarować jako przyjaciel. 

Delikatnie ujął blady, poharatany policzek i zwrócił twarz wiedźmina w swoją stronę, żeby pokazać mu, że czuwa przy nim i nic się nie dzieje. 

\- Nie było cię... - ciężki, oskarżający ton przebił serce barda na wylot. Czyli wcześniej już się obudził. Był sam lub z Enid, nigdzie znajomej twarzy. 

\- Musiałem znaleźć znachora i zioła, które ci pomogą, przepraszam, że nie było mnie przy tobie. 

\- Ciri... 

\- Coś z nią nie tak? Gdzie teraz jest?! - przerwał mu trzęsącym się głosem Jaskier. Pewnie od zdrowego Geralta dostałby za to w czuprynę. 

\- Jest bezpieczna, już jest... - każde słowo było niewyraźne i przychodziło mu z trudem, ale przynajmniej wyjaśnił, że z Ciri wszystko w porządku. 

\- Co was zaatakowało? - zapytał, patrząc prosto w zmęczone oczy. 

\- Nigdy wcześniej tego nie spotkałem...

\- Czy to bestia z innego wymiaru? 

Pytanie wydawało się zbić wiedźmina z tropu, chyba nie miał siły na te wszystkie pytania. I tak nie było pewnym, czy po prostu nie majaczy. Nie odrywał skupionego spojrzenie od twarzy Jaskra, jakby na niej zakotwiczył swoją więź ze światem, tylko ona powstrzymywała go od powrotnego zaśnięcia. Jaskier trzymał jego dłoń, choć uścisk nie był odwzajemniony. Nie miało to najmniejszego znaczenia. Może siły opuściły ciało Geralta, ale nadal go poznawał, bym tutaj, żył. 

Jaskier musiał powstrzymać się, by nie pogładzić ponownie policzka Geralta, tak samo jak wtedy, gdy nie był tego świadomy. Ale teraz już nie miał do tego prawa. Z jednej strony szczęście rozpierało mu piersi, z drugiej walczył z każdą czułością, którą chciał okazać pod wpływem szczęścia. 

\- Odpoczywaj Geralt, wszystkim się zajmę. Nigdy się nie poddam. 

Wiedźmin nadal tkwił w swojej bezradnej posturze i poszukiwaniu twarzy Jaskra. Słuchał jego słów, choć niewiadomo, czy był w stanie je zrozumieć. Po prostu patrzył, tak jak nigdy nie potrafił poświęcić mu odrobiny uwagi, teraz przelał ją całą w żałosną, małą, błazeńską postać barda. 

\- Jaskier. 

\- Tak? 

Nie otrzynał odpowiedzi. Jego imię zdawało się być teraz jedynym, co potrafią wymówić zdrętwiałe wargi wiedźmina. 

Czekał tak długo, aż Geralt ponownie zasnął. Natychmiast zatęsknił za głosem i źrenicami, których szukał we śnie i na jawie. Ból związany z powrotną stratą oraz ta przedziwna tęsknota popchnęła go do zachowania, którego z pewnością będzie żałował. Ale przecież nikt się nie dowie, że nieśmiało musnął ciepłe wargi. To będzie jego tajemnica, nigdy nie zapomni tego ułamka sekundy. 

I choć jego serce oszalało z ekscytacji, to ból prawdy pozostał, a determinacja do walki powróciła. 

__________


	6. Chapter 6

Mrowienie warg nie ustawało, choć nie dotykały już Geralta, oddech majaczył na skórze, a przecież dzieliła ich zbyt duża odległość, by nadal tam był, ciepło wciąż tliło się niczym płomyk, mimo, że zerwał się wiatr i przywiał ze sobą ciemne, burzowe chmury. Grzmiało, zaczynało się błyskać, niebo cichutko chlipiało, kiedy zwinął się w kłębek na fotelu i odwrócony w stronę łóżka przystawił głowę do ułożonej na ramieniu i zagłówku poduszki. Przysunął kolana prawie, że pod samą brodę i okrył się ciężkim kocem. Powinien obmyć ranę, zawiązać ją bandażem, przebrać się z odrażająco brudnego stroju, ale nie miał na to siły. Sen stał się teraz potrzebą, której dorównywała jedynie tęsknota. 

Nie powinien tego robić. Nie dlatego, że Geralt jakoś by się dowiedział, przecież nawet rozmawiając z nim nie był przytomny, co dopiero po zaśnięciu. Lepiej, gdyby tego nie robił ze względu na siebie. Mało mu jeszcze bólu i bez zbliżania się do Geralta jeszcze bardziej? Miał zazdrość w stosunku do Yennefer. Teraz widząc jak bezkarnie przykleja swoje pomalowane bordową szminką wargi do świadomego i pozwalającego na to Geralta, ba, nawet inicjującego tę bliskość, cierpienie chyba rozerwie mu serce. Miał wypełzające z najgłębszych czeluści głowy obrzydzenie do przypadkowych związków, z których żaden nie był tym prawdziwym. Wreszcie miał swoje fobie, że nigdy nie znajdzie nikogo, kto będzie chociażby namiastką Geralta z Rivii, a nawet jeśli, to kopia nigdy nie stanie się oryginałem. 

Utrudnił sobie wszystko tym pocałunkiem. Teraz każde z tych uczuć spotęgowało się i rozrosło jak choroba. 

A gdyby tak wezwać Shani? Może ona znalazłaby lek na tę parszywą przypadłość. I jego i Geralta. Myślał, że już łatwiej będzie wyleczyć wiedźmina z zatrucia jadem, niż jego z zauroczenia. Z resztą z Shani Geralt też miał swego rodzaju zażyłość, z tym, że młodą lekarkę Jaskier akurat szanował, tak samo jak Triss Merigold. Nie obraziłby się, gdyby któraś z nich zaopiekowała się Geraltem i stała się jego życiową towarzyszką. Wszyscy tylko nie Yennefer z Vengerbergu. 

Zasnął, a wspomnienie nie znikało. Co więcej, zdawało mu się, że słyszy dźwięki. Dziwne uczucie, coś jak ,,Już kiedyś to przeżyłem,,. W Tussaint mają na to fikuśną nazwę. Stukanie, zdecydowanie hałas. Przebudził go potężny grzmot, uderzający niedaleko domu. Błysnęło rażącym światłem i po chwili grzmot się powtórzył, tym razem dalej, ale nie mniej intensywnie. Gruby pomruk niósł się, przechodząc falą po pomieszczeniu, w którym obaj spali. Jaskier prawie, że czuł go w kościach. 

Skostniał, kiedy dźwięk burzy zniknął lecz odgłos pozostał. Ktoś pukał do drzwi, był w stanie dosłyszeć to nawet przez sen. Ociężale podniósł się z fotela, spoglądając w stronę łóżka. Normalnie pomyślałby, że to Enid, ale czarodziejka nie fatygowałaby się w czasie burzy, żeby sprawdzić jak tam zdrowie wiedźmina. Podobnie jak większość ludzi miała złe zdanie o zabójcy potworów, choć sama w stu procentach ludzka nie była.

Hipokryzja, to jedyne co przychodziło na myśl Jaskrowi, aż do momentu, gdy zobaczył zaangażowanie, z jakim leczy jego przyjaciela. Miał ochotę ją wtedy wyściskać i zaproponować dziękczynny seks, ale przypomniało mu się, że już nie spoufalają się w ten sposób. No i Edmund by się obraził, a lubił z nim grać w kości. 

Podszedł do drzwi, przez moment zastanawiając się, czy jest sens otwierać. W głowie mu szumiało, a lewe ramię jakby zdrętwiało i traciło czucie. Zwęził powieki, chcąc wyostrzyć wzrok i znaleźć w ciemności klamkę. Udało się dopiero za trzecim razem. Czy on upił się zmęczeniem? Jeśli tak, to zatrudnia się w kamieniołomach dla takiego rauszu. Ale od następnego tygodnia...

Uchylił drzwi, zdążył jedynie rzucić okiem na goscia i natychmiast je zamknął, prawie przytrzaskując sobie palce w szparze między futryną, a cała senność uciekła zastąpiona przerażeniem. 

Przylgnął plecami do drewna i rozejrzał się po pokoju, w poszukiwaniu jakiejś broni. Jak zwykle górę wzięły emocje i panika. Pierwszy w oczy rzucił mu się wiedźmiński miecz. Nigdy wcześniej nie trzymał go w dłoni, nie był pewny, czy Geralt życzyłby sobie, by go dotykał. Z drugiej strony tu chodziło o życie ich obu, sentymenty musiał odłożyć na bok i skupić się na przetrwaniu. W końcu na tym polegało samo życie. 

Ponowne pukanie zmusiło go do oderwania pleców od drzwi, same wibracje napawały go strachem. Odsunął się na kilka kroków i nie spuszczając wejścia z oczu cofał się powoli w stronę łóżka, obok którego oparł oba miecze. Zmierzał po ten wykonany ze srebra, w końcu stworzenie, które w zupełnie ludzki sposób pukało do jego drzwi, jeszcze kilkanaście godzin chciało go zabić. Już raz zwiódł go wygląd, mowa oraz ludzkie odruchy chęci pomocy. 

\- Jaskier... proszę, otwórz - bard zmarszczył czoło. Sięgał już po rękojeść miecza - nic ci nie zrobię, przysięgam. 

Na nic mu jego przysięgi, już raz mu zaufał. Dostał szansę, której nie wykorzystał. Jaskier zwykle przejawiał wielkie pokłady ufności, wierzył w ludzi, w ich chęć bezinteresownego czynienia dobra, nawet w świecie tak zniszczonym jak ich rzeczywistość. Często tracił przez to przyjaciół, godność, albo zęby lecz bezustannie wierzył. Po ataku Leona jego wiara w rozumne potwory straciła na sile, choć przez całą drogę powrotną rozmyślał nad powodami, czy instynktami, które nim kierowały. Nigdy nie przypuszczałby, że zmierza w pułapkę. A teraz znowu tu był, co więcej pukał do jego drzwi i oczekiwał zaproszenia. Pewnie przylazł tu po zapachu krwi na rękach. W końcu wampiry to urodzeni, a może raczej stworzeni tropiciele i zabójcy. Jak kiedykolwiek mógł w to wątpić. 

Wziął ze sobą miecz i wrócił na poprzednią pozycję. 

\- Nie mamy o czym rozmawiać - powiedział w stronę drzwi - jeśli chcesz, żebym o tym zapomniał, to odejdź. Nie chcę cię widzieć. 

Bał się o Geralta, jeśli Leon uprze się, by go zabić, wtedy już nikt nie stanie w jego obronie, a sam po raz pierwszy nie miał jak walczyć. Teraz to Jaskier był tym silniejszym, a to samo przez się mówiło o ich beznadziejnej sytuacji. 

\- Wszystko ci wytłumaczę, tylko daj mi szansę - w głosie wampira wyraźnie wyczuwał poczucie winy, ale przecież równie dobrze mógł świetnie odgrywać swoją rolę.

\- Ciekawe jak chcesz mi wyjaśnić to bestialskie zachowanie? Nagle przypomniało ci się, że jesteś głodny i musisz uzupełnić zapasy żelaza? A może postanowiłeś ujebać mi głowę w zemście za koleżankę bruxę? 

\- Uwierz mi, że nigdy nie zabiłbym człowieka. To wszystko przez to miejsce, przez kryptę. Wpuść mnie, porozmawiamy. 

\- Myślisz, że jestem idiotą? - od razu po wypowiedzeniu pytania, sam zaczął się zastanawiać nad odpowiedzią. 

\- Myślę, że nie jesteś i dobrze wiesz, że gdybym chciał cię zabić, to te drzwi i srebrny miecz, którym nie umiesz się posługiwać, nie byłyby dla mnie przeszkodą. 

Jaskier spojrzał na swoje trzęsące się pod wpływem ciężaru broni dłonie. Nie potrafiłby się nawet porządnie zamachnąć, żeby przy okazji nie obciąć sobie ucha, o ile oczywiście dałby radę unieść ponad głowę ten kawał żelastwa. Westchnął i przewrócił oczami, godząc się ze słowami wampira i swoją porażką. 

Odłożył miecz i powoli zbliżył się do drzwi.

\- Obiecaj, że nic nie zrobisz mojemu przyjacielowi - powiedział Jaskier, łapiąc za zasuwkę drzwi. 

\- Obiecuję, że nie skrzywdzę ciebie, ani przyjaciela. Chcę pomóc. 

Oprócz kropli spływających po twarzy Leona, przemoczonych ubrań i oklapniętych, rozpuszczonych włosów, na jego ciele nie dostrzegł żadnych zmian. Po ranach nie pozostał ślad, oko znów przybrało mleczną barwę, kawałki rozszarpanej skóry zabliźniły się, a zaschnięta, oblepiająca mu lico i dłonie krew została zmyta, umyślnie lub przez deszcz. Z ich dwójki, to Jaskier przywodził na myśl poszkodowanego. 

Bard przepuścił go w drzwiach, kryjąc się za nimi, gdy przechodził obok. Nie czuł się tak swobodnie jak przed atakiem, to chyba zrozumiałe. Szybko zamknął drzwi, żeby nie wpuszczać do środka więcej zimnego powietrza. Leon przeszedł powoli w stronę centrum pomieszczenia i wskazał na krzesło przy stole. Jaskier pokiwał głową, zgadzając się, by zajął miejsce. 

\- No więc... słucham - powiedział, sam siadając między wampirem, a Geraltem. 

\- Możesz mi wierzyć lub nie, ale nie chciałem cię zaatakować. 

\- Jest to dosyć niedorzeczne, widząc jak zachowujesz się, kiedy nie jesteś w trybie mordu - zironizował Jaskier. Pewnością siebie chciał ukryć resztki obaw - chyba, że masz dwie osobowości. Znałem kiedyś mężczyznę, który marzył, by zostać dopplerem i przebierał się w damskie łaszki. Może i ty masz takie zboczenia, tylko zamiast zwykłej zmiany płci wybrałeś bardziej niszczycielską wersję. 

Leon nie zareagował na dogryzanie. Sięgnął do kieszeni, ale widząc jak Jaskier się spina, uspokoił go wyciągniętą dłonią. 

\- Spokojnie, mam tu Rawię - wyciągnął buteleczkę i pokazał ją bardowi. 

\- Wróciłeś po nią? 

\- Musiałem poprosić Jana, by ją dla mnie odszukał. Ja nie mogłem tam wrócić - pokiwał głową, by zaprzeczyć. 

\- O co chodzi z tą kryptą? 

\- Nie jestem pewien kto, ale stawiam na łowców czarownic, albo wyznawców wiecznego ognia, musiał rozpylić w krypcie substancję o nazwie Retio. To bardzo silny i trujący afrodyzjak, który wzbudza w stworzeniach pierwotne instynkty, dodatkowo podtruwając i niszcząc tkankę. Nieważne, czy to zwykły utopiec, czy wampir wyższy. Skoro to świństwo znalazło się w mojej krypcie, to ewidentnie polowali na mnie. Już od jakiegoś czasu miałem małe zajadłości z łowcami czarownic. Nie przepadam za wiedźmami, bo mają się za nie wiadomo kogo i robią sobie zabawę z łączenia genów, obrażając w ten sposób matkę naturę, ale to co te bestialskie gadziny robią z młodymi kobietami podejrzanymi o czary przechodzi pojęcie zdrowo myślącego człowieka. Kilka razy stanąłem przed sądem jako świadek, by bronić parę znanych mi kobiet i musieli mnie zapamiętać. Ktoś doniósł w sprawie mojego pochodzenia i proszę. 

Jaskier przysłuchiwał się opowieści i coraz bardziej był skłonny w nią uwierzyć. Miała sens, sam czuł dziwny, nienazwany zapach w krypcie, a palące się, niszczejące ciało Leona to również nie sprawka tłuczonych fiolek, tylko tego diabelskiego specyfiku. 

\- W takim razie jak to się stało, że znowu jesteś... w formie? - zapytał Jaskier, wskazując na niego dłonią. 

\- Pomógł mi Jan, choć przez pierwsze kilka godzin tułałem się po pobliskich lasach, żeby głód i furia minęły. Potem, kiedy byłem już pewny, że nikogo nie skrzywdzę, wróciłem w okolice wsi i poprosiłem go po pomoc w przygotowaniu leczniczych ziół. Wiem, że próbował cię okraść, ale wbrew pozorom, to dobry człowiek. Ma kłopoty finansowe. 

\- Gdybym wiedział - zaczął bard, ale zamyślił się nad odpowiedzią - gdybym wiedział, nie zostawiłbym cię. 

\- Dobrze zrobiłeś. Nawet nie wiesz jak mi ulżyło, kiedy uświadomiłem sobie, że żyjesz i nie udało mi się dopaść cię w krypcie. Wybacz, naprawdę nie wiedziałem co robię - wampir wbił wzrok w buteleczkę rawii. Było mu wstyd spojrzeć w oczy Jaskra, a może i szkoda, bo dostrzegłby tam tylko zrozumienie i lekkie poczucie winy. Jaskier bez zastanowienia rzucił oskarżenia, pokierował się stereotypami i tym obrzydliwym, pustym spojrzeniem na "potwory".

\- Każdy może paść ofiarą zła, nawet najsilniejsi. To co ludzkie i rozumne nie zawsze pokierowane jest dobrem - powiedział cicho bard - każda rasa ma swoją gorszą stronę. W naszym przypadku, to poczucie władzy. Myślimy, że mamy prawo rządzić rasami, ingerować w naturę, okiełznać każde zwierzę, zmieniać, to co było tu długo przed nami. Chcemy być lepsi i ważniejsi, a przecież wszystko na świecie ma swoje miejsce i swoje prawo do istnienia, dokładnie takie samo. 

\- Szkoda, że tak jak ty, myśli zdecydowana mniejszość.

\- Ludzie wykańczają nawet samych siebie, miejsce w którym żyją, niszczą, to co zostało im podarowane za nic - zamyślił się - chyba napiszę o tym piosenkę. 

\- Chętnie jej posłucham.

Jaskier posłał Leonowi cień uśmiechu. Gdyby każdy był tak skory do akceptowania jego woli tworzenia, życie stałoby się przyjemną sielanką. 

\- Jeśli jesteś w stanie jeszcze mi zaufać, to chciałbym spróbować wyleczyć twojego przyjaciela - powiedział Leon. 

Jaskier obejrzał się w stronę śpiącego Geralta. Przecież właśnie na to czekał, tego szukał - znachora, który będzie w stanie stworzyć lekarstwo i pomóc wiedźminowi wrócić do zdrowia. Jeśli chodzi o wybaczenie, zrobił to dla Leona bez mrugnięcia okiem, ale co jeśli wampir nadal był pod wpływem afrodyzjaku? Wyglądał i zachowywał się normalnie lecz zawsze istniało ryzyko. 

\- Widzę, że się wahasz. 

\- Chyba mi się nie dziwisz. 

\- Nie, rozumiem twoje obawy. Mogę pomóc ci szukać innego znachora, jeśli taka jest twoja wola, ale nie wiem, czy mamy wystarczająco dużo czasu. 

\- Myślisz, że zostało mu niewiele czasu? - zapytał Jaskier. Natychmiast pod jego powiekami pojawiły się łzy. Szybko odgonił je, żeby nie pokazywać wampirowi swojej największej słabości.

\- Od zatrucia minęły prawie trzy dni, to wystarczająco, żeby jad zaczął się od nowa rozprzestrzeniać. 

\- Ale... Rozmawiał dzisiaj ze mną. 

\- Był świadomy? - zapytał Leon. 

\- Głównie powtarzał jedno słowo - odrzekł Jaskier, pomijając fakt, że chodziło o jego imię. 

\- Omamy, albo urojenia, oba wskazujące na silne zatrucie. 

Ciało Jaskra zalał zimny pot. 

\- Osoby zatrute jadem, w tym wypadku Turkana majaczą, przeżywają marzenia senne na jawie, często szukają kogoś bliskiego, nawet jeśli go nie rozpoznają. To już coś jak lekka forma psychozy. 

\- Psychozy? - bard nie miał pojęcia co to znaczy, ale brzmiało iście przerażająco. 

\- Spreparowane przez umysł, nieprawdziwe spostrzeganie rzeczywistości. 

\- Używasz za trudnych słów, nic nie rozumiem. Po prostu mu pomóż - zerwał się z miejsca Jaskier. Nie mógł dłużej czekać. Leon wyglądał na pewnego swoich słów i w pełni świadomego. Był ostatnią deską ratunku, której bard tak strasznie potrzebował. 

Od samego początku próbował ingerować w pracę znachora i zaglądał mu przez ramię jak dziecko. Ciągle upominany za wszelką cenę chciał pomóc, ale Leon nie był tak skory do proszenia o nią jak Enid. Odganiał go niczym natrętną muchę. 

\- Jaskier błagam cię, idź się umyć i zmienić opatrunek, bo wiejski szalet to przy tobie perfuma - powiedział w końcu, kiedy bard niechcący przewrócił świeczkę i podpalił leżące na nakastliku waciki. 

Mężczyzna zrobił obrażoną minę, ale dyskretne powąchał własne ciało i wykrzywił się jak po wypiciu porządnego kieliszka wódki. 

W czasie, gdy Leon zajmował się Geraltem, on wreszcie pozbył się brudnego stroju i przyklejonego do rany bandaża ze starych materiałów. Gdy zjawił się, przywrócony do porządku, Leon przeglądał zawartość fiolek i niektóre chował do swojej podniszczonej torby. 

\- I jak? - zapytał Jaskier. 

\- Musimy czekać. Zioła powinny zacząć działać w ciągu kilku godzin. 

\- Myślisz, że będzie dobrze? 

\- To nie mój pierwszy przypadek zatrucia jadem Turkana, spokojnie. 

Jaskier poczuł się trochę pewniej i uśmiechnął się szeroko. 

\- A który to już przypadek? 

\- Drugi. 

Uśmiech natychmiast opadł z ust Jaskra, który zrobił minę zbitego szczeniaka. Leon miał ochotę pogłaskać go po głowie i obiecać, że wszystko będzie dobrze, ale nie mógł tego zrobić. Nigdy nie dawał pustych obietnic. 

\- Zrobiłem wszystko co mogłem zrobić. Postaraj się z tego cieszyć. 

\- Będę się cieszyć, gdy otworzy oczy i powie, żebym wreszcie przestał trajkotać mu za uchem, bo mi przyłoży - odetchnął głęboko Jaskier i spojrzał na wiedźmina. 

\- Więc to taka relacja was łączy.

\- Jest moim najbliższym przyjacielem, ale ma swoje wady, każdy je ma. 

\- Na pewno uważasz to za wadę? - zapytał wampir i usiadł przy stole, żeby odetchnąć. 

Chciał przyznać się, że w jego oczach Geralt jest ideałem, ale po co? Domyślał się, że Leon i tak to wie. 

\- W sumie, mówię dużo i często bez sensu. Nawijam bez opamiętania, bo tylko to daje mi satysfakcję, a nie mam nic innego do zaoferowania. Więc ma rację. 

\- Coś czuję, że on za to mówi za mało - odrzekł leniwie wampir. 

\- Dla mnie w sam raz, chyba akurat tutaj się uzupełniamy. 

\- Przeciwieństwa się przyciągają. 

\- My się tolerujemy, on stara się nie zwariować, a ja nie zamknąć się w sobie pod wpływem obelg i... Różnych innych spraw. Ale i tak czuję, że nie znalazłbym lepszego przyjaciela. 

\- Może nie szukałeś? 

\- Nie szukałem i nie chciałem. 

\- Widzę - uśmiechał się ledwo widocznie Leon. 

Kolejne kilka godzin nie przyniosło zmian. Dopiero noc wskazywała na oznaki poprawy, a ciężki głaz, albo nawet lawina głazów spadła z serca Jaskra. 

Geralt nadal się nie obudził lecz zielone plamy stały się ledwo widoczne, na jego twarz powróciły żywsze kolory, a gorączka zupełnie spadła do prawidłowej temperatury. 

Jaskier uparł się, że nie będzie spał, dlatego siedział przy wiedźminie i nucił pod nosem kolejną balladę, a Leon przygotowywał dawkę ziół, kiedy drzwi do jego domu otworzyły się z hukiem, poruszając niebezpiecznie w zawiasach. 

Do pomieszczenia, niczym gradowa chmura wpadła czarno-biała dama, jej loki powiewały niesione przez porywisty wiatr. Za nią weszła przejęta, białowłosa, młoda dziewczyna. 

Starsza kobieta podeszła do łóżka i nie zatrzymując się, przesunęła z drogi za pomocą magii wątłe ciało Jaskra. Ciri posłała mu przepraszające spojrzenie, kiedy zderzył się ze ścianą, tracąc resztki honoru. 

Leon przestał pracować i spojrzał przenikliwie w stronę czarodziejki. 

\- Jak się... 

\- Zamknij się - przerwała bardowi Yennefer, zanim zdążył cokolwiek powiedzieć - nie waż się nic mówić - warknęła. W życiu nie widział jej tak złej. 

\- Jesteś w moim domu - powiedział wściekły. 

\- Gdyby nie Geralt, nie postawiłabym nogi w tym obrzydliwym grajdole - syknęła - Coś ty sobie myślał nie wzywając mnie od razu, kiedy się tu pojawił!? 

Ciri wstała z kolan, bo wcześniej przyklęknęła przy łóżku, by sprawdzić co z Geraltem.

\- Yennefer, przestań - powiedziała. 

\- Prawie zabiłeś go swoją głupotą! Tego już za wiele. 

To był moment, w którym Jaskier poraz pierwszy zrozumiał Yennefer. 

________________


	7. Chapter 7

\- Yennefer z Vengerbergu - odezwał się Leon, kiedy Jaskier opuścił spojrzenie na swoje buty. Nie wytrzymał walki na dominację z fioletowymi źrenicami, przeszytymi odrazą i kpiną, a może nawet czystą nienawiścią. Nigdy wcześniej nie okazywała mu tak jawnie swojej niechęci. Teraz, kiedy Geralt ponownie nie mógł stanąć w jego obronie i utemperować jej kipiącej wściekłości, znów czuł się jak mały, zagubiony chłopiec, który zgubił rodzica i nie wiedział, w która stronę się udać. 

\- Leon z nikąd, a ty co tu robisz? - odwróciła się w stronę wampira. Zapach bzu i agrestu natychmiast uniósł się w powietrzu, kiedy poruszyła długimi pasmami włosów. W jej oczach tańczyła irytacja, ale i zainteresowanie. Jaskier nie spodziewał się, że będą się znali. 

\- Pomagałem wyleczyć twojego przyjaciela. Nie musiałaś się fatygować, jest w dobrym stanie. 

\- Nie jesteś osobą, która ma jakiekolwiek prawo, do mówienia mi co mogę, a czego nie mogę - rzuciła komentarzem, zamykając mu usta.  
Chciała wrócić do poprzedniej konwersacji, ale Leon postąpił krok w przód. 

\- A ty masz prawo wchodzić tu jak do siebie i oskarżać Jaskra o takie obrzydliwe niedorzeczności? 

Bard otworzył szerzej oczy ze zdziwienia. Nie mógł uwierzyć w to co się dzieje. Wampir stanął po jego stronie i narażał się na gniew jednej z czarodziejek, których tak bardzo nie szanował. 

\- Chyba się przesłyszałam. Nie przypominam sobie, żebym prosiła cię o opinię w tej sprawie, ani o leczenie Geralta. Mogłeś mu zaszkodzić, jad Turkana to wyjątkowo zdradliwa trucizna, która reaguje z... 

\- Z tkanką miękką i białymi płytkami krwi, dobrze o tym wiem. Lepiej niż ty moja droga. To ja leczę ludzi od setek lat...

\- Z tym, że Geralt nie jest pierwszym lepszym chłopem z wysypką, zatruciem pokarmowym, albo kacem! Wszedłeś na niebezpieczne tereny wampirze, wtrącasz się w nie swoje sprawy i próbujesz zgrywać znawcę, ale pamiętaj, ile zawdzięczasz loży czarodziejek - przymrużyła oczy i intensywnie wpatrywała się w ciemne źrenice wampira, jakby chciała mu telepatycznie przekazać pewne wspomnienia. Złe wspomnienia. 

\- Niczego wam nie zawdzięczam, to wy macie kompleks wielkości. Jeśli chcesz wiedzieć, to Jaskier wypruwał sobie wnętrzności, żeby przywrócić wiedźmina do zdrowia. Podróżował sam, był atakowany, nagabywany, grożono mu, ale się nie poddał. Znalazł mnie, składniki, wybrnął z najtrudniejszych sytuacji. Zaufał temu, komu powinien. Jak widać, dobrze, że nie byłaś to ty - ostatnie słowa wypowiedział nadal spokojnie, ale przez lekko zaciśnięte zęby.

Ciri spojrzała na Jaskra, na jej twarzy malowało się zdziwienie, ale i podziw. Nigdy nie pomyślałby, że niepozorny bard jest w stanie zrobić coś tak heroicznego. 

Czarodziejka poruszając wyzywająco biodrami zrobiła kilka kroków w jego stronę. 

\- Yen, nie daj się sprowokować, nie czas na to - chciała zatrzymać ją Ciri, ale ta nie reagowała. Jaskier nadal nie mógł otrząsnąć się z szoku, a każde słowo wypowiedziane przez Leona jeszcze bardziej miażdżyło go od środka. Wampir kłamał, nie zrobił tak wiele, nie był odważny, liczyło się tylko uratowanie Geralta. Mógł zrobić więcej, starać się bardziej, sprowadzić tu Yennefer i nie narażać więcej Geralta na długie czekanie, wątpliwą pomoc Enid, leczenie przez wampira, który kilkanaście godzin wcześniej miał w oczach mord i zew krwi. Miała rację, ale z drugiej strony udało się. Życiu wiedźmina nie zagrażało niebezpieczeństwo. Okrężną drogą, ale jednak dotarł do celu. Dlaczego nie mogła tego pojąć? 

\- Uważaj na słowa - wysyczała - nikt bardziej niż ja, nie może zaszkodzić ci, jako istocie nieludzkiej. 

\- Sama nie jesteś człowiekiem - nie złamał się pod naporem ciemnej klątwy zawartej w jej słowach i czystej nienawiści w oczach - jesteśmy na takiej samej pozycji. Dobrze wiesz, że pociągnę cię za sobą na dno. Nie mam sentymentu do czarodziejek. 

\- Spróbuj, zobaczymy, kto ma większe plecy. 

\- Tym ci nie dorównam, to oczywiste. Musiałbym do jutra wejść do łóżka połowie królewskiej rady.

Płomyki świec przygasły, a w pokoju zapanowała dziwna atmosfera. Zrobiło się chłodniej, powietrze przecinały fale delikatnego nasilania, magia aż wylewała się z ciała Yennefer. Fioletowe iskry zatańczyły między jej palcami. 

\- Twoje sztuczki mnie nie przestraszą - Leon nie ugiął się, chociaż wiedział, że Yennefer może zrobić mu krzywdę, jeśli się uprze. Nie miałaby tylko mocy, aby go zabić, bo wampira wyższego, może zabić jedynie inny wampir z tego gatunku. Czarodziejka umiała zgrabnie obchodzić takie przepisy, te pisane przez samą naturę również. Poważne okaleczenia i mieszanie w psychice to czasem kara większa niż sama śmierć. 

\- Nie nazywaj mojej magii sztuczkami, te mogą co najwyżej rozweselić, ja mam zupełnie inny zamiar - wysyczała cwaniackim tonem. 

\- Spróbuj, przekonamy się, czy magia pokona rozum. 

Yennefer zacisnęła wargi w cieniutką linię, do momentu aż pobielały, nawet spod warstwy szminki. 

\- Proszę, przestańcie - Jaskier pojawił się między ich zajadłymi postawami. Nie obawiał się o magię i siłę jaką dysponowali. Jaki był sens tej kłótni? Geralt żył, nieważne kto przyczynił się do jego powrotu do zdrowia. Zarówno jemu, jak i Yennefer i Ciri zależało na tym samym człowieku, a Leon poświęcił swój czas, nerwy i zdrowie dla tej sprawy. Każdy z nich miał w niej swój udział - naprawdę musimy stawać przeciwko sobie z takiego powodu? 

\- Tu już nie chodzi o wiedźmina - powiedział Leon. 

\- Absolutnie nie chodzi o Geralta - zawtórowała mu Yen. 

\- W takim razie proszę natychmiast opuścić mój dom i kontynuować swoje sprzeczki na zewnątrz! - zareagował złością. 

\- Licz się ze słowami! - pogroziła mu i już otwierała usta do dalszej reprymendy. 

\- Nie, to ty się licz ze słowami! Nie mam się za bohatera, zrobiłem to co należało zrobić. Geralt wyzdrowieje i czy ci się to podoba, czy nie, nie miałaś w tym bezpośredniego udziału. Nie wyżywaj się na mnie za to, że raz udało mi się zrobić coś dobrze bez twojej, ani jego pomocy. Nie oczekuję, że będziesz mi za to dziękować, ani że docenisz cokolwiek, co zrobiłem, żeby się udało, ale przynajmniej nie wprowadzaj tu swojego terroru! Nie jesteś w loży, ani na dworze Emhyra. 

Yennefer zmarszczyła brwi i ponownie zacisnęła zęby. Przez całą wypowiedź Jaskra wyglądała jak zaklęta w rzeźbę, a wszystkie kolory odpłynęły z jej twarzy. Nie przejęła się, po prostu pierwszy raz od kiedy tylko się poznali, postanowiła dać spokój. 

\- Yen, Jaskier, obudził się - usłyszeli dobiegający spoza toczących się zajadłości głos Ciri. 

Yennefer minęła Jaskra i przykucnęła obok łóżka. 

\- Geralt, poznajesz mnie? - zapytała diametralnie odmiennym głosem. Spuściła z tonu, ciężko było poznać, że to ta sama czarodziejka. 

\- Yen... Co ty tu robisz? 

\- Jak to co idioto? Przyjechałyśmy z Ciri, żeby ci pomóc i sprawdzić jak sobie radzisz z chorobą. 

Białowłosa pogładziła go po policzku i uśmiechnęła się szczerze. Geralt po raz pierwszy od wielu dni wydawał się w końcu komunikować, uśmiechnął się delikatnie do przyszywanej córki i odwzajemnił uścisk dłoni Yennefer. Wyglądali jak rodzina, jak prawdziwa, szczęśliwa rodzina. 

Jaskier do niej nie przynależał. Gdzieś w głębi serca czuł ukłucie, ale dużo bardziej chłonęło spokój tej chwili oraz widok żywego Geralta, który już niedługo stanie na nogi i ponownie ruszy w drogę. Zostawi Yen, Ciri, jego i jak zwykle wybierze samotność. W tej chwili liczyła się rodzina, w kolejnej wolność, dobry zarobek, sztuka, święty spokój. Każdy szukał swojego szczęścia. 

Szczęście Jaskra i Geralta stanowiło przeciwne bieguny, choć miało w sobie pierwiastek ich więzi. Wcześniej Jaskrowi wydawało się, że pragnie wiedźmina dla siebie, teraz już wiedział, że chodzi o coś z goła innego. Czasami człowiek nie potrafi szukać szczęścia w sobie, często bywa tak, że znajduje je w drugim człowieku. Potrzeby ukochanej osoby stawia się na pierwszym miejscu, jej radość staje się twoją radością, jej sukces twoim sukcesem. I choć sami tkwimy w miejscu, a nasze serce z każdym dniem bije coraz wolniej, to jedno spojrzenie na szczęście drogiej osoby sprawia, że wracamy do życia, nieważne, czy mamy w tym szczęściu swój udział. 

Jaskier chyba właśnie się tego nauczył. Nie potraktował dłoni Leona na ramieniu jako pociesznie. Po co pocieszać kogoś, kto jest tak bezgranicznie szczęśliwy? 

... 

4 miesiące później

\- Pragnę zaznaczyć, że twoja konkluzja a propos ostatniego utworu jest błędna. Cały sens opierał się na walce z głupotą jako metaforą choroby, której tak samo nie widać, a próbujemy ją zwalczyć - powiedział Jaskier do Szprotki. Koń parsknął ponownie nie akceptując jego argumentów - co ty możesz wiedzieć jako koń? Nie umiesz wczuć się w sztukę Szprotka, jesteś jak ci wszyscy ciemni ludzie, którzy niczym zbłąkani pijący próbują odnaleźć drogę do domu, gdzie żona z wałkiem do ciasta czeka z niemiłą niespodzianką. A właściwie, to masz żonę Szprotka?

Koń pomachał ogonem i obrócił się, prawie uderzając go włosiem w twarz. 

\- Ta, ja też nie. Kobiety to nasi najwięksi wrogowie i słabości w jednym, nie przeżyłbym takiej codziennej skrajności. 

Siedział wzdłuż szerokiego pnia zwalonego drzewa, które kilka dni wcześniej przewróciło się za jego domem. Nie mógł odżałować starego dębu, ale co poradzisz. Wszystko ma swój kres. 

Często przyprowadzał tu Szprotkę, bo trawa obrastająca zagajnik była wyjątkowo soczysta i świeża, a Bernardowi nie przeszkadzało, że pożycza sobie towarzysza raz na jakiś czas. Przesiadywał wtedy z zajadającym zielone źdźbła koniem i opowiadał mu historie dni minionych. Enid twierdziła, że kompletnie psuje mu się w głowie, ale zbywał ją brzdąkaniem lutni i groźbą, że jeśli nie podobają jej się rozmowy z koniem, to zawsze może jej opowiadać swoje żale i niezwykle zajmujące historie. To ją uciszyło. Z resztą po tym jak wezwała Yennefer bez jego wiedzy stracił trochę zaufania, bo coś czuł, że zrobiła mu to na złość. Odebrał to jako zapłatę za doglądanie Geralta, a ona nie zaprzeczyła. 

Słońce grzało przyjemnie i czuł się dziś wyjątkowo dobrze. Od czterech miesięcy nie słyszał żadnych wieści od Geralta i Yennefer. Tylko Ciri była u niego dwa tygodnie wcześniej, żeby wyciągnąć go siłą na festiwal dyni, gdzie objadali się ciastem i pili słodkie piwo do samego rana. 

Wszystko wróciło na swoje miejsce. Został sam, za towarzysza mając jedynie nieodłączną lutnię i szum wiatru. Nie czuł już ani żalu do Geralta za to, że zniknął cztery miesiące wcześniej bez słowa pożegnania, ani gniewu na Yennefer, tylko kojącą nicość i zamknięty w niej spokój. Zapomniał jak trzy dni temu śniło mu się, że leży pośród błękitnych niezapominajek, a czyjeś ramiona obejmują go tkliwie i ze czcią. Mógł to być każdy, Jaskier żywił uczucia do dziesiątek osób. Kochał tylko jedną lecz nawet wyobrażenie nie mogło podarować mu tego zaszczytu. We śnie zobaczył jaśniejący pas mglistej smugi wysoko na niebie, a po obu jej stronach daleka ciemna przestrzeń upstrzona była gwiazdami. Oglądali je, tak jak sobie wymarzył i choć bez oporów mógł opowiadać co widzi w tworzących się w nich wzorach, milczał. 

Zagrał kilka dźwięków nowej melodii, rozgrzewając palce do dalszego procesu twórczego. Ostatnimi czasy do głowy przychodziły mu tylko smutne melodie. 

\- Podoba ci się, czy zbyt smutna? - zapytał konia. 

\- Wiedziałem, że lubisz imitować moje zachowanie, ale rozmowa z koniem to mój osobisty sposób na samotność

Jaskier zadrżał, słysząc za plecami głos. Kącik ust impulsywnie uniósł się ku górze i znów poczuł swoje obumierające serce. Palce zgubiły odpowiednie struny lutni. Nagle pojawił się stres związany ze spotkaniem go po tak długim czasie. Uda mu się przemóc i pokazać prawdziwe oblicze, czy powinien wrócić do swojej stałej maski? 

Ciężkie kroki zbliżyły się, tak samo jak cztery podkute kopyta. Płotka ufnie podeszła do Szprotki, jakby oba konie znały się od lat. Chwilka zastanowienia, kilka głębszych oddechów i wypracowany do perfekcji uśmiech - tak zobaczył go Geralt, przysiadający się na pniu obok. Drzewo delikatnie zaskrzypiało pod jego ciężarem, jak zwykle nosił pełną zbroję, a na plecach tkwiły dwa miecze. Jaskier nie dał rady unieść jednego, teraz tym bardziej dziwiła go siła mięśni wiedźmina. 

\- No wiesz, czym więcej samotności, tym większą tolerancję się nabywa. Szprotka może nie odpowiada, ale za to świetnie słucha - uśmiechnął się Jaskier.

\- Szprotka, aż tak? - zdziwił się. 

Wyglądał już na zupełnie zdrowego, jedyną pamiątką po tamtym spotkaniu była dodatkowa szrama biegnąca od połowy grdyki, w bok, przez żuchwę, aż do policzka. Ale w porównaniu do tego jak zastał go w nocy cztery miesiące temu, zatrutego i ledwo żywego, teraz wydawał się okazem zdrowia. Blizny nie szpeciły oblicza wiedźmina, każda była historią i dowodem ciężkiej walki, z której mało kto wyszedłby żyw. 

\- Tęskniłem... za Płotką - zawstydził się - to dlatego. 

\- Tak bardzo brakowało ci jej towarzystwa, że znalazłeś zastępstwo? - zapytał Geralt, patrząc na konie, które postanowiły jeść akurat tę samą kępkę trawy i delikatnie odpychały się, żeby dostać najlepsze źdźbła. 

\- Nikt jej nie zastąpi, to tylko potrzeba serca mnie popchnęła do nazwania tak mojego towarzysza. Chyba to nie problem?

\- Hmm... - wzruszył ramionami Geralt. 

Przez kilka minut siedzieli w ciszy. Mimo, że nie wiedzieli się tak długo, nic nie krępowało tej chwili, było tak jak zawsze, jak dawniej, jak podczas wspólnych przygód, kiedy to obecność odgrywała główną rolę. 

\- Jak podróż? Masz jakieś nowe ekscytujące opowieści, które będę mógł zawrzeć w nowej balladzie i wyśpiewać ją, sławiąc twoje dobre imię? - zapytał śmiało Jaskier. 

\- Nie potrzebuję, żeby ktoś sławił moje dobre imię na wiejskich festynach, ani gdziekolwiek indziej - wymruczał Geralt. 

\- To ja ci tu robię darmową rozgłośnię i zwabiam potencjalnych klientów, niczym wytrawny rybak na złotą nić, a ty nawet nie chcesz podzielić się materiałem, z którego będę tkał swoje dzieła? - pobudził się Jaskier i opuścił nogi na ziemię, tak że zwisały, nie dosięgając ziemi, obok długich, stabilnie przyciśniętych do podłoża kończyn wiedźmina. 

\- Jak zwykle przeceniasz wartość tych bzdur - stwierdził, zdejmując z pleców oba miecze - ale mogę coś opowiedzieć, o ile obiecasz, że nie zaśpiewasz o tym na żadnym festynie, ani w karczmie. 

\- Geralt! Toż to złoty interes, poza tym moja ostatnia ballada o groszu wzbudziła taką sensację na dożynkach, że nie mogłem odpędzić się od kobiet. Jedna dała mi pióro i poprosiła o podpis na biuście! 

\- Głupota ludzka nigdy nie przestanie mnie zadziwiać. 

\- No przyznaj, że wpadała w ucho. Grosza daj wiedźminowi....

\- Błagam, nie zaczynaj - westchnął - lepiej powiedz mi, czy była tu ostatnio Yennefer. 

Jaskier zamilkł, przerywając nucenie, a cały błogi nastrój rozbił się, niczym szklana karafka na wino. 

\- Nie. Ostatni raz widziałem ją wtedy, kiedy ciebie. Znowu się zgubiła? - spytał odrobinę rozdrażniony - mam wrażenie, że pół życia spędzasz na jej szukaniu. 

\- Wiem, gdzie jest, chciałem tylko wiedzieć, czy była tutaj. 

\- Nie, nie było jej - odparł zdziwiony Jaskier. 

\- Dobrze, wolałbym, żeby się tu nie pokazywała - oznajmił pełnym rozsądku tonem. 

\- Dlaczego? - zdziwił się bard. Doskonale znał odpowiedź i swoje uczucia względem czarownicy, ale Geralt zdawał się nigdy nie dostrzegać jak niekomfortowo czuje się jej towarzystwie. 

\- Po tym jak zachowała się ostatnim razem, zakazałem jej z tobą rozmawiać. 

\- Z-zakazałeś? 

\- Na początku prosiłem, ale zachowywała się jakby coś ją opętało. Miałem tego dość - wyglądał jakby z trudem przyznawał się do negatywnych uczuć względem Yen, jakby coś go blokowało.

\- To... źle mi z tym, że przeze mnie się pokłóciliście - powiedział zgodnie z prawdą. 

\- Daj spokój, kłótnie to byłaby nasza codzienność, gdybyśmy tę codzienność znieśli. 

Po co być z kimś kogo trudno znieść, przy kim czuje się tylko złość i irytację - to powiedziałby, gdyby Geralt nie był zaślepiony urodą i aurą czarodziejki. 

\- Jaskier - zaczął Geralt ostrożnie - chciałem ci podziękować. 

Bard struchlał, lutnia prawie wysunęła się z jego dłoni. Odłożył ją na bok, czekając, czy wiedźmin powie coś jeszcze. Od kiedy tylko poznali się w karczmie, Geralt nigdy nie powiedział dziękuję. Nie żeby miał jakoś specjalnie dużo okazji, bo Jaskier nie był bohaterem. Lecz nawet mimo nadarzającej się okazji usta zabójcy potworów milczały, ukrywając wdzięczność. Jego zuchwałość bywała wręcz brawurowa, jakby uważał, iż przepraszanie nie przystoi komuś jego uosobieniu. Jaskier długo marzył o chwili uznania, a kiedy ona wreszcie nadeszła, nie miał pojęcia jak zareagować. Zagubił się. 

\- Pamiętam jak przez mgłę kilka urywków.

Przerażony Jaskier poruszył się na swoim miejscu i odetchnął głębiej, bo policzki paliło mu buchające z wnętrza gorąco. A co jeśli jakimś sposobem pamiętał akurat, to o czym nawet sam Jaskier próbował zapomnieć. Czyż wtedy pojawiałby się tutaj, by zobaczyć go ponownie? 

\- Podobno sam wyruszyłeś szukać lekarstwa i zielarza - powiedział, odwracając się w stronę zdenerwowanego do granic możliwości barda. 

\- Nie była to jakaś wyczerpująca i niebezpieczna podróż, zielarze są dość powszedni na naszych terenach. Nie musiałem długo szukać - wyjaśnił szybko i chaotycznie. 

\- Ale byłeś ranny.

-Jak to ja, potrafię zranić się nawet podczas gry na lutni. 

\- Nie musisz nic udawać Jaskier - westchnął wiedźmin - chcę żebyś tym razem ty opowiedział mi swoją przygodę. 

\- Chyba - zamyślił się - zaczynam rozumieć, czemu nie jesteś chętny do takich opowieści. To chciałeś mi uświadomić? Udało się - Jaskier wstał. 

\- Co? Wcale nie - Geralt natychmiast podniósł się miejsca - dlaczego tak mówisz? 

\- Moje przygody nie były tak heroiczne jak twoje, chciałem tylko pomóc. Udało się jedynie cudem. Dajmy temu spokój, dobrze? 

\- Od kiedy to Jaskier, którego znam obawia się pochwał i wdzięczności? - zapytał wiedźmin stojąc blisko, górując nad nikłym Jaskrem niczym olbrzym. 

\- Chyba zmieniły się moje priorytety. Sławić siebie to nie to samo, co przyjaciela. Czuję się jak idiota, gdy ktoś o to pyta. 

\- Chcę wiedzieć co się stało. Chcę sobie wytłumaczyć niektóre sprawy i je zrozumieć.

\- Jakie sprawy, może wyjaśnię ci je i nie będzie potrzeby odbywać tej rozmowy. 

\- Nie wiem, czy będziesz w stanie odpowiedzieć na niektóre pytania.

\- Spróbuję - obiecał Jaskier.

\- Dlaczego przez cztery miesiące myślałem o tobie więcej niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej? 

Jaskier przez moment myślała, że się przesłyszał, potem, że Gerlat żartuje, ale przecież on nigdy nie żartował. Odchrząknął i otworzył szerzej oczy. 

\- Może przez to, że byłem pierwszą osobą jaką zobaczyłeś po przebudzeniu. 

\- Pierwsza była nieznana mi czarodziejka. 

\- To Enid. 

\- Wyrzuciła mi, że jestem mutantem i nie powinienem zawracać ci głowy swoimi problemami.

\- Cała kochana Enid, nie przejmuj się nią - powiedział Jaskier wpatrując się pod ich nogi. Stali za blisko. 

\- Ty też tak uważasz? - zapytał wiedźmin.

\- Nie, nie uważam tak - zaprzeczył od razu patrząc w jego twarz.

\- Nadal nie znam odpowiedzi na moje pytanie - wrócił do zawstydzającego wątku Geralt. 

\- Nie mam pojęcia, a ty masz jakąś teorię Geralt? 

\- Mam, ale nie wiem, czy jest prawdziwa - odrzekł i wtedy Jaskier był już na sto procent pewny, że śni. Wiedźmin bowiem zbliżył się jeszcze bardziej. Jego żółte oczy wypatrywały w niebieskich tęczówkach Jaskra pozwolenia na nieodgadnione prośby - czuję, że coś mnie blokuje. Przywiązanie do kogoś innego, ale w głębi mam wrażenie, że nie jest ono prawdziwe Jaskier. 

\- Jak to? 

\- To powoli staje się nie do zniesienia. 

\- I - Jaskier ciężko przełknął drżący oddech - zamierzasz coś w tym zrobić?

\- Muszę coś sprawdzić. Potrzebuję ponownie twojej pomocy. 

\- Co mam robić? - szepnął bard. 

\- Nic, po prostu się nie ruszaj. 

Wspomnienie, gdy sam pocałował wiedźmina rozpłynęło się i przestało mieć znaczenie. Krótki pocałunek, który zainicjował Geralt sprawił, że ledwo utrzymał się na nogach. Zamknął oczy i próbował opanować swoje serce, które nigdy nie było bardziej żywe niż w tym momencie. Jego ręka sama dotknęła pancerza Geralta w okolicy klatki piersiowej. Albo mu się wydawało, albo i wiedźmińskie serce wybijało nierówny, mocny rytm. Ich wargi spotkały się i uciekły od pocałunku równie niespodziewanie. 

Twarz Geralta wydawała się troszkę łagodniejsza, jego rysy zelżały i gdyby nie ułańska fantazja, która nie raz zwiodła Jaskra na manowce, przysiągłby, że widzi cień uśmiechu na bladych wargach. 

Jego myśli szalały, a szczęście po raz pierwszy od dawna przypisał sobie. 

\- Co powiesz na kolejną, wspólną misję Jaskier?


	8. Chapter 8

\- Szprotka brzmi idiotycznie.

\- Nie słuchaj go, Szprotka - Jaskier pochylił się w siodle i wykonał ruch, jakby chciał zasłonić koniowi uszy, ale ten poruszył grzywą, odtrącając jego chciwe ręce. Zachwiał się, bo przez nieuwagę i próbę uchronienia konia przed złośliwościami Geralta, wypuścił uprząż, a nagły ruch pozbawił go równowagi - to tak jakbym powiedział, że Płotka to idiotyczne imię. Oczywiście tak nie myślę, nie miej mi tego za złe Płotka. Użyłem twojego imienia tylko jako przykładu na udowodnienie niewychowania twego pana - zwrócił się do konia.

\- Mogłeś nazwać go bardziej po twojemu.

\- A jak to jest po mojemu? - zdziwił się bard.

\- No nie wiem. Imię boga muzyki, czy coś w tym stylu.

Jaskier zastanowił się nad propozycją. Wybrał imię dla Szprotki bardziej ze względu na tęsknotę za wiedźminem, do czego się nie przyznał, a chwilami miał taką ochotę. Geralt już raz udowodnił mu, że nie jest obojętny w ich relacji lecz Jaskier do dziś dnia nie potrafił sobie tego przyswoić i uwierzyć w sensowność pocałunku, którym obdarzył go dwa tygodnie wcześniej.

Po ostatnim spotkaniu, Geralt stwierdził, że musi uporać się z kilkoma istotnymi zleceniami, ale wróci i wtedy wyruszą w poszukiwanie dżina. Słowa dotrzymał i zawitał ponownie po dwóch tygodniach, a dziś mijał czwarty dzień ich wspólnej podróży. Zdążyli dowiedzieć, się, że dżina posiada niejaki Welfrun. Imię dość dziwne i nietuzinkowe, na dodatek jak się okazało, mężczyzna był właścicielem rozległych połaci ziem, kilku winnic oraz stadniny rycerskich koni. Nie łatwo będzie go urobić - tak stwierdził Geralt - i dżina nie odda z pewnością, nie po dobroci. Ustalili, iż trzeba będzie go, albo ukraść, albo zawrzeć z posiadaczem majątku umowę. Na razie żadnych konkretnych planów nie mieli, a wiedźmina wyjątkowo rozbawiło określenie przez Jaskra ich wyprawy jako "na żywioł". Rozbawiło w sensie - drgnął mu kącik ust, w końcu to Geralt, maska twardziela nie schodziła z jego twarzy, niezależnie od tego, czy pamiętał o ich wspólnym pocałunku, czy wypierał go z pamięci.

Jaskier nie potrafił zapomnieć. Ujmujące ciepło rozpływało się po jego klatce piersiowej za każdym razem, gdy przypomniał sobie ten ułamek sekundy, który dzielili wspólnie. Od kiedy pamiętał, żadna życiowa sytuacja nie napawała go taką nadzieją na lepsze jutro jak moment, gdy ich wargi zetknęły się w jedno. Pamiętał chwile, kiedy nadzieja była jedynym co mu pozostało, ale zawsze w pewien sposób zdawała się ona utopijna. Teraz miał realną szansę, by człowiek, którego dzielił najszczerszym uczuciem, jakie potrafił sobie wyobrazić, odwzajemnił je. Lub porzucił, wybierając miłość do Yennefer. Może cierpienie trudno będzie znieść, ale wtedy będzie wiedział, by nie marzyć, nie śnić i próbować nie kochać.

Próbować nie kochać, też coś. Można też próbować nie oddychać, nie łaknąć pokarmu, napitku, zatrzymać swoje serce. Ale jak?

Na razie jeszcze starał się o tym nie myśleć i cieszyć się podróżą u boku przyjaciela. Bo jeśli uczucie do czarodziejki okaże się szczere, nie pozostanie im nic innego, jak rozstać się i odejść w swoje strony. Żaden z nich nie potrafiłby udawać, że nic między nimi się nie wydarzyło, nawet teraz przychodziło im to z trudem. Impuls, który zadziałał wtedy, teraz paradoksalnie odsuwał ich od siebie jako towarzyszy podróży. Zwykły śmiertelny strach, Geralt również musiał to czuć. Nie mieli szans, by to przeskoczyć.

W stronę dworu Welfruna poruszali się powoli, prawie, że w tempie ślimaka. Obaj dobrze wiedzieli co robią, przedłużali i odwlekali chwilę jak tylko byli w stanie, a każda kolejna godzina dokładała następną iskierkę w błyszczącej już duszy Jaskra.

\- Myślisz, że uda się w jakiś sposób dostać dżina? - pominął dalsze dysputy na temat imienia dla konia, który i tak był i pozostanie Szprotką.

\- Zależy od właściciela. Jeśli to żądny dóbr skurwiel, to nie odda go nawet za cenę absolutnego zniszczenia. Chciwy władzy, to samo. Głupi, tym gorzej. Głupcy są najbardziej zatwardziali.

\- To dlatego jesteś taki uparty, Geralt!

\- Niepotrzebne ci zęby?

\- Myślę, że jeszcze mogą mi się przydać. Lubię swoje zęby.

\- Bo zaraz mogą mieć bliskie spotkanie z moją pięścią.

\- Na błyskotliwe riposty reagujesz agresją. To takie prostackie, Geralt.

\- Wchodzenie z tobą w dyskusje nie ma krzty sensu.

\- A wiesz dlaczego?! Bo nigdy nie próbowałeś. A po prawdziwe jestem wyśmienitym towarzyszem rozmów. Potrafię wpasować się w każdy temat, wypowiedzieć się w sprawie polityki, obyczajowych prawd, miłości, sztuki, nawet z rolnictwem dałbym radę. Trzymałem kiedyś pług, co prawda nie umiałem dobrze wbić go w ziemię, aczkolwiek...

\- Możemy porozmawiać o wampirach - przerwał mu wywód.

\- Wampirach? - zdziwił się Jaskier, z początku nie rozumiejąc skąd ten pomysł.

\- Podobno są świetnymi medykami - odwrócił się, by bard nie mógł oglądać jego zmarszczonych brwi i ewidentnej złości wypisanej na twarzy.

\- Chodzi ci o Leona?

\- Regisa, ale skoro o nim wspomniałeś.

Jaskier zachichotał w duchu jak mała dziewczynka. Geralt nie mógł być bardziej oczywisty. Skoro tak bardzo chciał posłuchać o relacji i przygodzie z tajemniczym Leonem, to czemu nie zapytał wprost. Bo to Geralt z Rivii, ot tajemnica rozwikłana.

\- Świetnie zna się na ziołach, właściwie tylko dzięki niemu udało się stworzyć antidotum.

\- Nadal nie znam historii twojej rany - widać, że miał gdzieś medyczne umiejętności Leona, a ślad po szponach wampira poznałby wszędzie.

\- Opowiadałem ci już o tym...

\- Chcę usłyszeć jeszcze raz, dokładnie. Bez kręcenia.

Jaskier jak na złość pokręcił nosem.

\- Wszystko co zdarzyło się w krypcie było winą ludzi, którzy chcieli rozjuszyć go za pomocą ziół. Sam przyznasz, że istnieją substancje, które działają na zmysły stworzeń jak czerwona płachta na byka i nie mów, że nie, bo nawet twoje eliksiry mają coś podobnego w swoim działaniu!

\- Dlaczego go tak bronisz?

\- Chcę jedynie bronić prawdy. Nie pozwolę oczerniać kogoś, kto zrobił dla mnie tak wiele. Nieważne, czy to Yen, czy... ty.

\- Mówiąc tak wiele masz na myśli rozpłatanie ci ramienia i najście w domu kilka godzin po ataku?

\- Uratowanie twojego życia. Szybko zapominasz o takich sprawach, o ile nie zrobi tego Yennefer.

To skutecznie zamknęło usta wiedźmina. Może niepotrzebnie o tym wspominał. Każde słowo przeciwko czarodziejce działało na jego niekorzyść.

\- Wybacz, ja... - zaczął bard.

\- Cicho.

\- Chce ci tylko powiedzieć...

\- Ucisz się - warknął Geralt i zatrzymał Płotkę.

Jaskier zrobił to samo, spoglądając na skupionego wiedźmina. Dopiero po chwili dosłyszał szelest listowia. Jego oddech drżał. Pomiędzy wysokimi, chudymi pniami pojawiła się sylwetka, wolno poruszającą się w stronę traktu. Wiedźmin mruknął coś niezrozumiałego pod nosem i ponownie się rozluźnił, co uspokoiło i Jaskra.

Na ścieżkę, szeleszcząc podniszczonym i trzewikami weszła starsza, przygarbiona kobieta. Wypłowiałe włosy ścisnęła klamerką w ciasny kok, na ramiona miała zarzucony długi, wystrzępiony płaszcz, trzymała sporej wielkości wiklinowy kosz, a w środku kilka butelek, przykrytych kawałkiem jasnego materiału.

\- O jak dobrze - odezwała się ochrypłym głosem i z trudem wygramoliła z płytkiego rowu na ścieżkę. Jaskier już miał schodzić ze Szprotki, żeby pomóc jej uporać się z przejściem przez maleńki wąwóz, ale kobieta poradziła sobie zatrzymując się obok ich koni - chyba z nieba mi tu spadliście.

\- O co chodzi? - zapytał Geralt.

Raczej nie oczekiwała na nich w środku lasu.

\- Mam strasznie ciężki kosz. Już myślałam, że nie dotrę do traktu - westchnęła. Jaskier nie czekał ani chwili dłużej. Zsiadł z konia i podbiegł do staruszki. Wiedźmin wyostrzył zmysły, spoglądając na ufność barda. Stara, czy nie - nie znali jej. A samotna osoba w środku lasu zawsze budziła podejrzenie. Nie czuł od niej magii, ale stare wiedźmy potrafiły sprawnie ukrywać ślady czarodziejskiej cząstki.

\- Z przyjemnością odstąpię pani swojego wierzchowca. Pomożemy również dotrzeć do osady - zdecydował za ich dwójkę. Geralt był jaki był, ale staruszce pomocy nie odmówi i Jaskier doskonale zdawał sobie z tego sprawę, dlatego nie wahał się zaproponować asystę.

\- Chłopcze, ja na konia nie wsiądę. Nie te lata. Ale będę rada, jeśli zechcecie towarzyszyć mi podczas spaceru.

Jaskier z zapałem pokiwał głową i odebrał od kobiety kosz pełen brzęczących butelek. Z początku Geralt jechał obok nich na Płotce, ale z czasem poczęło robić mu się głupio, dlatego zsiadł i podobnie jak oni, szedł spacerem obok. Z tym, że nic się nie odzywał, podczas pogawędki pozostałej dwójki. Słuchał tylko jak narzekają na pogodę w ostatnich dniach, rozprawiają na temat zdrowotnych właściwości mniszka lekarskiego albo wymieniają się poglądami odnośnie najskuteczniejszego sposobu wyciskania soku z jeżyn, którego kobieta miała przy sobie cały kosz. Co dziwne na każdy temat Jaskier miał coś sensownego do powiedzenia, co znaczyło, że nie kłamał o swojej wielobranżowości wypowiedzi.

\- A dokąd to w ogóle podróżujecie? Niespotykany z was duet, wojownik oraz śpiewak.

\- Jestem bardem droga pani, a mój przyjaciel to wiedźmin - przyznał się bez oporu. Geralt miał ochotę zatkać mu jadaczkę. Będąc w amoku gadania, mógł zdradzić wszystko - podróżujemy w poszukiwaniu tajemniczej istoty.

\- A cóż to za istota? - zapytała szczerze zaintrygowana.

\- Zwykł gryf, mam na niego zlecenie - odezwał się po raz pierwszy Geralt, kiedy Jaskier otwierał już usta.

\- Gryf - odrzekła - nie było ich tutaj od lat.

\- Ostatnio mają migracje, przenoszą się na północ.

Jaskier przysłuchiwał się rozmowie, szybko jednak gubiąc wątek, gdy obok ścieżki dostrzegł obsypany konwaliami skrawek trawy. Odszedł, żeby zerwać mały bukiecik, wyglądający jak puchaty obłoczek bieli.

\- Po co ci to? - zapytał Geralt, kiedy razem ze staruszką zatrzymali się nad nim.

\- Kocham konwalie, są jak maleńkie dzwoneczki. Czasem, kiedy wyciszysz się na świat, usłyszysz ich dźwięk.

\- Kwiatki nie wydają dźwięków, masz urojenia - mruknął Geralt i zabierając kosz z butelkami ruszył dalej.

Jaskier spojrzał smutno za jego plecami. Czasami miał zaskakujące pomysły i odpływał w swoich porównaniach oraz nietuzinkowej wizji świata, ale urojeń nie miał. Nie lubił, gdy Geralt wmawiał mu dziwaczność, bo choć zdawał sobie z niej sprawę, w ustach wiedźmina brzmiało to jak obelga. Geralt niczego nie cenił sobie bardziej jak zdrowego rozsądku, a Jaskrowi daleko było do człowieka szczycącego się rozsądkiem.

\- Twój przyjaciel ma jakiś problem - bardziej stwierdziła, niż zapytała.

\- To ja jestem jego problemem. Ale już niedługo.

Dotarli do chaty staruszki, która jak się okazało nie leżała w osadzie, a niedaleko rzeki. Miała nawet swoje własne, krótkie molo. Zmierzchało się, dlatego kobieta zaproponowała im nocleg i sowitą porcję strawy, do tego dorzucając kufel piwa z dodatkiem jej popisowego soku z jeżyn. Jaskier zgodził się bez zastanowienia, tylko Geralt miał opór. Stwierdził, że będzie dzisiaj spał pod gołym niebem i urządził sobie obóz nad rzeką. Staruszka wywróżyła, że wiedźmina topielce przepędzą zaraz przed północą. Może i będzie w stanie je zabijać przez pierwszą godzinę, potem robią się męczące.

Jaskier przez cały wieczór wyglądał przez okno chaty, gdzie w oddali widział sylwetkę Geralta. Nie wiedział, czy i ten spogląda w stronę okna, byli za daleko od siebie. Żałował, że tych ostatnich dni nie mogą spędzić razem, napawać się swoim towarzystwem. W głębi serca, czuł, że są ostatnimi i nie było mu łatwo pogodzić się z tą prawdą. Geralt od niego uciekał, wymykał mu się między palcami jak krople deszczu. Świadomość bezradności w tej sytuacji, nie pomagała mu oswoić się ze zbliżającym rozstaniem. Staruszka podstawiła mu pod nos drugi kufel piwa, tym razem z większą ilością soku niż trunku. Podziękował jej smutnym uśmiechem.

\- Znałam kilku wiedźminów - stwierdziła, siadając na przeciwko.

\- Doprawdy?

\- Wszyscy są tacy sami. Uciekają od istotnych decyzji, odpowiedzialności. Udają, że nie czują potrzeby przywiązania, bo po prawdzie jest im to na rękę.

Jaskier zakrztusił się łykiem trunku. Mówiła o nim, jakby wiedział co właśnie za bitwa toczy się w obu ich głowach. Uśmiechnęła się do niego półgębkiem.

\- Szukacie czegoś i bynajmniej nie jest to gryf.

\- Niech mi pani nie mówi, że jest pani wampirem wyższym, bo oszaleję.

Czyżby zarówno on jak i wiedźmin byli tak prości do rozgryzienia?

\- Wampirem? Bój się Melitele. To przeklęte kreatury, które po cichu żerują na ludziach.

\- Poznałem wampira, który im pomagał.

\- Jednocześnie się na nich żywiąc, nie wierz w ich dobre, niebijące serce. Ja znałam kobietę, która karmiła się na dzieciach z sierocińca, który prowadziła.

\- Wampir, którego znałem jest mi przyjacielem - nie mógł pozwolić na obrażanie Leona i to osobie, która oceniała istoty po gatunku. Mało jest rzeczy, których nienawidził bardziej niż etykietowania. Sam zemdlał po wyjawieniu sekretu na temat pochodzenia Leona, ale to tylko pierwszy szok i jego nieuzasadnione tchórzostwo. To była lekcja.

\- Jesteś niezwykle dobrą lecz naiwną duszą Jaskier - starowinka spojrzała na niego pobłażliwie - obserwuję i widzę, nawet to, co starasz się ukryć. To co on stara się ukryć - skinęła w stronę okna.

\- Skoro tak łatwo to ujrzeć, to może nie staramy się tego ukryć - nie chciał być niemiły, ale zmęczenie odbierało mu resztki taktu. Sok wydawał się za słodki, a w środku czuł jedynie mdłości i tęsknotę za noclegiem z Geraltem pod gołym niebem. Może jednak źle postąpił wybierając towarzystwo kobiety. Potrzeba, by zamienić z nim kilka zdań i przeprosić za to, że nie ma go obok była zbyt silna. Chciał wstać.

\- Zaczekaj.

Naznaczona czasem dłoń, której przyjrzał się podczas podróży, ba, trzymał ją i czuł pod palcami starcze zmarszczki, widział plamy i cieniutką jak papier skórę, teraz przywodziła na myśl dłoń młodej kobiety. Tylko przez krótką chwilę, ułuda szybko zaniknęła.

\- Opowiedz mi o tym co cię dręczy Jaskier. Nie tylko w tej chwili, o tym co dręczyło cię od zawsze - powiedziała, ściskając jego dłoń.

\- Podobno pani to widzi.

\- Może nadszedł czas, byś i ty to zobaczył.

\- Czy to w czymś mi pomoże?

\- Prawda pokonuje każdą magię oraz klątwę. Musisz ją sobie tylko uświadomić i przetrwać.

\- Nie rozumiem.

\- Ile jesteś gotów zrobić dla swojego przyjaciela?

Jaskier przypomniał sobie ostatnią podróż, strach, ból, rany. Przeszedł tak wiele, żeby ocalić mu życie, ale najwyraźniej nie było to wystarczające. Sam nie wiedział, czy znajdzie w sobie siłę na kolejną walkę. Jeśli nie spróbuje, nigdy nie spojrzy we własne oblicze bez obrzydzenia dla tchórzostwa.

\- Wszystko.

W tej chwili był już pewien, że sok z jeżyn nie był jedynie słodyczą.

Był próbą.


	9. Chapter 9

*Rozdział zawiera dosyć obrazowe sceny gore!

...

Siedziałem przy stole z całą rodziną. Nie pamiętam, żeby zapowiadała się jakaś uroczystość, ale moi krewni zbierali się często, by świętować, nawet bez wyraźnej okazji. Ciotka o wdzięcznym imieniu Opuncja jak zwykle spijała z kieliszka po łyku, zanim skończył się toast, nie mogąc powstrzymać ciągu do słodkiego trunku. Kuzyn Sylwiusz podrygiwał nogami pod stołem, nie potrafił usiedzieć w miejscu dłużej niż trwała rozmowa na temat pogody. Za to matka jak zwykle wydawała rozkazy służbie, by ta szybciej podawała brakujące przystawki. 

Mój wzrok biegał od jednego okna do kolejnego, w których liczyłem kolorowe szkiełka z witraży. Robiłem to od dziecka i doskonale pamiętałem, że w pierwszym oknie jest ich trzysta sześć, w drugim osiemdziesiąt trzy, a w trzecim dwieście czterdzieści jeden. Robienie tego było jedną z nielicznych czynności, które pozwalały mi oderwać myśli od niezbyt zajmujących rozmów gości, ani trochę zabawnych żartów oraz narzekań matki na niedopieczony stek, czy za dużo pomidorów w sałatce. Potrafiła dyskutować o tym z ciotką Zeldą, do czasu aż przypomniały sobie o moim istnieniu, a to ciągnęło za sobą łańcuszek zainteresowania oraz temat numer jeden "ponarzekajmy na Juliana". 

Tak się składa, że każdemu przy tym stole podpadłem w taki, czy inny sposób. Pakowanie się w kłopoty miałem we krwi, a przy dworskich manierach, jakich ode mnie wymagano, psuło mi to opinię, nawet wśród własnej rodziny. 

\- To było dokładnie dwadzieścia lat temu. Chyba trzy lata przed narodzinami Juliana. Bratanku, ile ty masz lat? - zwróciła się do mnie ciotka Zelda. 

Oho, zaczęło się. 

\- Trzydzieści pięć - odparłem bez zawahania, ale z oczywistym znudzeniem. 

\- Pytam poważnie, dwadzieścia trzy prawda? - zrugała mnie ciotka. 

Niestety, może i chciałbym wrócić do tamtych lat, ale czas płynął nieubłaganie, a ja dokładnie pamiętam swoje trzydzieste urodziny, które spędziłem w domu niejakiej Sary. Do dziś dnia wspominam jej mały nosek i zdobiący uroczy pieprzyk przy lewej dziurce. Spojrzałem na ciotkę, która zupełnie poważnie przyglądała się jak błogo wspominam noc z Sarą. Czy coś mi się wyrwało na głos? Kilka par oczu również zwróciło się w moim kierunku.

\- Mam coś na twarzy? - spytałem dotykając opuszkami palców, policzków. Albo mi się wydawało, albo pierwszy raz od kilku lat poczułem na skórze wypustki, które wychodziły mi regularnie w okresie dojrzewania. Sześć dni temu byłem u balwierza, który podcinał mi włosy, teraz łaskotały mnie po czole i z tyłu na karku. Jak wcześniej mogłem tego nie zauważyć? 

Ostatni raz widziałem swoją rodzinę lata temu. Uciekałem z domu w pełni tego świadomy i zdecydowany. Zapłakana twarz matki to ostatnie, co pamiętam z tamtego dnia. A jednak siedziałem z nimi przy rodzinnym stole i liczyłem szkiełka w witrażach. Pamiętałem nawet ich ilość.

Zrobiło się cicho, a mnie ogarnął lęk. Bałem się podnieść głowę. Ustało stukanie kieliszków, szuranie krzeseł, kaszel wuja Barkleya, nawet gadanie matki i ciotki Zeldy. Jedyne co byłem w stanie usłyszeć, to szum krwi w uszach i bicie własnego serca. 

\- Mamo... - zwróciłem się w jej stronę. Jeśli to sen i tak muszę prosić ją o przebaczenie. Od zawsze wierzyłem w moc snów. Ufałem, że i ona śni teraz to samo co ja i usłyszy, dlaczego postąpiłem tak samolubnie. 

Wtedy służący docisnął moje krzesło do stołu, wbijając jego kant między żebra, co wyrwało mi oddech z płuc. Ustawiono przed nami, pod zakrytymi, srebrnymi kloszami, po identycznym daniu. Próbowałem znów odezwać się do mamy, lecz byłem za mocno zaciśnięty między blatem a oparciem, żeby dać radę wydusić choćby słowo. 

\- Jedzmy - wypłowiały z emocji głos matki zaszumiał nad stołem niczym wiatr. 

Nie chciałem tego robić, ale moje ciało robiło to na co samo miało ochotę albo to, co podpowiadał mu instynkt. Odkryłem klosz, reszta zrobiła to samo. 

Mój krzyk rozniósł się po sali jadalnej poprzedzony łoskotem opadającego w tył krzesła. Pozłacane obicie uderzyło o marmurową podłogę, a pośród panującej grobowej ciszy, przeniknęło powietrze niczym armatnia salwa. 

Moim ciałem wstrząsnął dreszcz i jedynie strach trzymający mnie w zimnym uścisku nie pozwolił, abym przewrócił się i zwymiotował. 

Na każdej z kilkunastu srebrnych tac leżała jedna, lub kilka części ludzkiego ciała, co gorsza brakujących u moich zmasakrowanych krewnych. Na talerzu ciotki Zeldy wypatrzyłem różowy język, z delikatną naleciałością bieli i krwistą juchą skapującą z talerza na kremową, aksamitną suknię ciotki. Dopiero po chwili zauważyłem, że krew nie spływa jedynie ze stołu, ale i z otwartych ust kobiety, gdzie zamiast narządu mowy, jawią się dwa rzędy zakrwawionych zębów i pusta przestrzeń. Nie mogła nic powiedzieć, choć zdawało mi się, że bardzo chce. Z jej oczu kapały łzy. 

Wytrzeszczyłem oczy w przerażeniu, widząc przed kuzynem Sylwiuszem dwie, przylegające do siebie, obdarte ze skóry nogi. Siedział w bezruchu, wpatrując się w nie, a jego umysł opuściła cała wola. Już nie podrygiwał w miejscu, w nadmiernej ekstazie czekania na szybką ucieczkę. 

Na tacy wuja Jeana ułożono parę uszu. Nigdy nie słuchał co do niego mówię, tylko udawał, żeby potem dopytywać o jedno i to samo. Oczy kuzynki Margaret. Kiedyś naskarżyła na mnie matce, że uciekłem, by ze znajomymi kąpać się w jeziorze, wcześniej śledząc naszą czwórkę z ukrycia. Okropna, zapchana zmieloną paćką błona przed potężną stryjenką Oleną. Wyjadała mi wszystkie urodzinowe łakocie. 

W panice wróciłem wzrokiem do matki. Jako jedyna nie odsłoniła swojego klosza. Patrzyła tylko na mnie zmęczonym wzrokiem. Granatowa opuchlizna pokrywała jej twarz, podkrążone, przekrwione oczy straciły dawny blask. Dłonie miała schowane pod obrusem, a jej szyję pokrywała smuga krwi ciągnąca z dołu. Nie mogłem zmusić się, by tam spojrzeć. 

\- Wiesz, co tam jest, prawda Julianie? - skinęła ostrożnie na swoje naczynie. 

\- Nie... nie... - powtarzałem, próbując tym samym powstrzymać myślenie. Co raz to gorsze wizje pojawiały się znikąd w mojej głowie, ale usilnie je wypychałem. Znowu pragnąłem ucieczki, zostawienia za sobą, tego co sprawiało mi ból, w tym widoku załamanej matki. 

\- Musisz to powiedzieć i się z tym pogodzić. 

\- Nie chciałem, żebyś tak cierpiała - padłem do jej kolan i złapałem rąbek sukni. W dzieciństwie byłem tak mały, że siadałem na jej krawędzi, a ona ciągnęła mnie po marmurowej posadzce, z początku wygrażając, że brudzę materiał, żeby potem śmiać się razem ze mną - byłem młody, potrzebowałem lepszego życia. Gdybym wiedział, że pogrążysz się w takim cierpieniu, nigdy bym tego nie zrobił. Proszę, uwierz mi, mamo - łkałem jak mały chłopczyk. 

\- Mimo to nie wróciłeś. Mimo plotek, które niosły się na dalekie ziemie i zapewne dotarły do ciebie, synu. 

\- Wybacz mi - potrafiłem powtarzać tylko te dwa słowa, bo prawda była zbyt okrutna, bym mógł ją wyjaśnić. 

\- Czekałam każdego dnia. Po kilku latach już tylko na wieści. Mówiono mi, że przybrałeś inne imię niż nadałam ci po urodzeniu. Czy byłam aż tak okropną matką? 

\- Nie! Nie, w całej tej sprawie nie chodziło o ciebie. Stałaś się tylko niezamierzoną ofiarą mojego egoizmu.

\- Mój ból był wystarczającą karą za każde przewinienie przeciwko tobie. 

\- Niczym mi nie zawiniłaś - nie wiedziałem jak jej to wytłumaczyć. Pragnąłem tylko, by zrozumiała, że wina leży po mojej stronie - co mam zrobić, abyś zrozumiała moje powody i spróbowała mi wybaczyć? 

\- Już dawno ci wybaczyłam synu, teraz pora, żebyś ty wybaczył sobie. Wiesz co tu jest? - zapytała ponownie, spoglądając na klosz. 

\- Wiem.

\- Powiedz to na głos.

Moja prawdziwa matka nigdy nie wywierałaby na mnie wyrzutów sumienia. Ale to była próba, na którą się zgodziłem. 

\- Twoje serce - łzy nie ustawały, mocząc mi twarz, dłonie i suknię matki. 

\- Oddałam ci je zaraz po narodzinach. Nadal bije, bo i ty żyjesz. Dbaj o siebie mój synu, a ono pozostanie twarde jak skała, mimo wszystkiego co przeszło. 

\- Gdybym tylko mógł cofnąć czas...

\- Dawne czasy nie powrócą, a cierpienie, które oboje przeszliśmy nie cofnie swoich skutków - podniosła moją twarz, gładząc podbródek. Głęboka wyrwa opływająca krwią w jej klatce piersiowej, wbiła ostatni gwóźdź do trumny, w której pochowałem swoją więź z nią i rodziną - Zawsze będziesz moim małym Julianem, nawet gdyby minęły setki lat. Ja po tak długim okresie zrozumiałam niektóre z twoich powodów, my wszyscy nimi jesteśmy - powiedziała spokojnie - jedyne co musisz zrobić, to pogodzić się z tym, że moje serce nie wróci na swoje miejsce. Będzie z tobą, byś mógł pamiętać. A może i kiedyś pojawić się na progu swojego domu i wszystko mi opowiedzieć. 

Jeszcze wczoraj dom nie istniał w mojej głowie. Czułem jednak, że rodzi się we mnie odwaga, aby wrócić tam i zmierzyć się ze swoją przeszłością. 

\- Spróbuję, mamo. Przeproszą cię, gdy spotkamy się naprawdę. 

\- Będę na ciebie czekać - uśmiechnęła się, a nim zdążyłem mrugnąć, jej obraz zniknął, tak samo jak otaczającej nas sceneria. 

...

Ponownie otoczyła mnie ciemność. Znów cisza i strach. Miałem nadzieję, że obudzę się w chacie staruszki, która zaprosiła nas na noc, ale tak się nie stało. Łzy nie zdążyły jeszcze obeschnąć na mojej twarzy. 

\- Geralt... - szepnąłem w ciemną przestrzeń - jesteś tutaj? Proszę, pomóż mi. 

Byłem sam, znów zdany na siebie. Miał rację. Po co piłem ten cholerny sok i pomagałem staruszce? Jeśli uda mi się wyjść z tego żywym, już nigdy nie pomogę drugiemu człowiekowi. Będę zimnym i bezuczuciowym skurwysynem. Nawet gorszym niż Lambert. 

Obawiałem się, że czar kobiety podziałał i na wiedźmina. Teraz obaj błąkamy się po chorej wizji naszego życia, w poszukiwaniu wybaczenia i zrozumienia. Nie chciałem mu tego robić. Fakt, że być może teraz cierpi sprawiał, iż czułem się jeszcze gorzej. Niedawne wspomnienie matki, walczący z własnymi demonami Geralt i strach przed tym co mnie czeka powodowało, że zacząłem się trząść. 

Nagle dosłyszałem czyjś płacz. Natychmiast podążyłem za dźwiękiem, podnosząc się z ziemi. Stało przede mną wielkie lustro, a w odbiciu obok dostrzegłem zgarbioną sylwetkę Isabell. Poznałem ją po długim blond warkoczu i wplecionych w niego różyczkach z materiału. Dawno temu spędziłem z nią noc, kiedy to jej mąż przyłapał nas i miast pogonić mnie, gdzie pieprz rośnie, pełnym bólu i odrazy tonem, powiedział, że ich małżeństwo właśnie dobiegło końca i nie chce jej więcej widzieć. 

Podobnie jak teraz chciałem ją wtedy pocieszyć, podać wspierające ramię, by mogła wypłakać swe łzy, ale mnie odtrąciła. Nigdy potem się nie spotkaliśmy, a ja szybko zapomniałem, gdy znalazłem sobie kolejną, młodszą i piękniejszą kochankę. Aż do teraz. 

Odwróciłem się, ale sypialnia była pusta. Kobietę widziałem jedynie w lustrze. 

\- Isabell, słyszysz mnie? - zapytałem, przykładając dłoń do zimnego szkła. Kobieta nadal kiwała się w przód i tył, zakrywała twarz i szlochała - proszę, porozmawiaj ze mną. Nie musi tak być.

A jak może być? Przecież nie zaproponuję jej małżeństwa, by odkupić swoje winy. To równałoby się utracie Geralta już na zawsze. Ale musiałem coś zrobić. To ja zaciągnąłem ją wtedy do łóżka i rozbiłem małżeństwo. Alkohol wcale mnie nie tłumaczył. 

Isabell nie zwracała na mnie uwagi. Otarła spuchniętą od płaczu twarz i sięgnęła po coś pod poduszkę. Przeraziłem się, widząc, że to niewielki nóż. 

\- Proszę, nie rób tego! - krzyknąłem, uderzając w lustro, gdy przystawiła ostrze do brzucha - Isabell, porozmawiaj ze mną! 

Uderzałem w szkło coraz mocniej, ale kobieta mnie nie widziała. Spojrzała w okno, gdzie zamiast zwykłego, białego księżyca, jawiła się ciemna otchłań. 

W przypływie desperacji rozejrzałem się po pokoju, wtedy moje oczy zatrzymały się na lutni. Nie pierwszej lepszej, był to instrument, który dostałem jako pierwszy od mojego nauczyciela muzyki jeszcze w domu. Zniszczyli ją żołnierze, kiedy próbowałem przedostać się bez przepustki do miasta. Była wykonana z jasnego, pachnącego lasem drewna, a dźwięk, który wydawała, rozbrzmiewał czyściej niż każdej kolejnej, którą kupowałem od mistrzów. Łzy ponownie stanęły mi w oczach, widząc ją całą. Chwyciłem instrument, który prócz lustra i łóżka był jedyną rzeczą w pokoju. 

Szybko przytuliłem ją do serca i nie czekając dłużej, uderzyłem lutnią w lustro, które rozbiło się na setki kawałków, niszcząc tym samym i lutnię, co kolejny raz załamało mi serce. Odwróciłem się w stronę łóżka. Zapłakana Isabell patrzyła na mnie przerażona. Wyrzuciłem instrument, żeby usiąść obok niej i ująć maleńkie dłonie. 

\- Dlaczego chciałaś to zrobić? 

\- Straciłam go... - szepnęła - był miłością mojego życia. 

\- Przepraszam cię za to - serce już któryś raz z kolei miażdżyło mi poczucie winy - niepotrzebnie tyle piłem tamtej nocy. 

\- Ja nie. Byłam świadoma i pozwoliłam na to. Skrzywdziłam ukochanego przez pragnienie ciała. 

\- Czy nic nie da się już zrobić? 

\- Odszedł - pokiwała głową, a jej oczy zaszkliły się kropelkami łez - myślałam, że w ten sposób zrozumie jak bardzo żałuję swojego postępowania i wróci. 

\- Krzywdząc siebie, skrzywdzisz ponownie i jego. 

\- Nic innego nie przyszło mi do głowy. Jestem zdesperowana. 

\- Pozwól mu ochłonąć. Jeśli żywi do ciebie silne uczucie, będzie w stanie ci wybaczyć. Musisz dać mu czas, nie kolejne powody do utraty zaufania. 

\- Jaskier, nie rób tego już nigdy więcej. Z nikim. Rozumiem, że kobiety takie jak na to przystają, ale to nas krzywdzi. Nas, naszych mężów i ciebie...

Ścisnąłem mocniej jej dłoń. Nóż zniknął. 

\- Teraz już liczy się dla mnie tylko jedna osoba. Mogę ci obiecać, że to nigdy się nie powtórzy. Nikogo już nie skrzywdzę.

Byłem pewien tej obietnicy, a słaby uśmiech Isabell, przesłonił każde wyrzeczenie i zniszczenie ukochanej lutni. 

...

Wędrowałem. Było zimno, szron osiadł na nagich gałęziach gęsto posadzonych przez naturę drzew. Moje letnie buty przemokły przez wilgotny śnieg, w którym brodziłem po kostki. Ściskałem ramiona i szczękałem zębami, było tak cholernie zimno. 

W ciemności na początku zobaczyłem białe włosy. Nareszcie go znalazłem. Z nową siłą pognałem w jego kierunku. Moje serce w końcu biło z całych sił. 

\- Geralt! - krzyknąłem, by zwrócił na mnie uwagę. 

Wtedy ujrzałem jego twarz. Poharatana większą liczbą blizn, pokryta zielonymi znakami, tak jak zaraz po walce z Turkanem. A oczy jego zaczerwienione, jakby przepłakał długie godziny. Dopiero, gdy podszedłem bliżej zauważyłem, że klęczy nad czyimś ciałem. Czarne loki kontrastowały z jej spokojną, piękną i bladą niczym śnieg twarzą. 

Nie oddychała. Na jej martwej dłoni leżała maleńka buteleczka z fioletowym płynem w środku. 

\- Geralt...

\- Ona nie żyje - ból płynący z głosu wiedźmina był nie do zniesienia. 

Więc to jego największy lęk. 

...


	10. Chapter 10

Czułem się jakbym od lat nie doświadczał zimna. Wstrząsały mną dreszcze i dopiero po dłużej chwili zdałem sobie sprawę, że nie mogę być w swoim łóżku. Miałem cienką kołdrę, uszytą przez mamę z kilku warstw lnianych worków, ale i tak dało się przetrzymać nawet większe mrozy. Wiatr świszczał mi w uszach jak na wielkiej, wolnej przestrzeni. Obudził mnie cichutki pisk. To pewnie pies czegoś się wystraszył. Znalazłem go kilka dni temu w lesie i mama mówiła, że jest szczeniakiem wilka i mam go odnieść, bo wilczyca pewnie go szuka. Wyjątkowo nie posłuchałem. Przecież wilk, którego z braku lepszego pomysłu nazwałem Psem, nie wyglądał na groźną bestię, a skrycie marzyłem, by na takiego właśnie wyrósł. Wielkiego, groźnego wilczura, który broniłby mnie i mamy. 

Niedawno, kiedy łowiłem na krótki wierzbowy kijek w rzece nieopodal, a mama robiła pranie, zaproponowała Płotka. Wyłowiłem wtedy małą rybkę, dumny niczym bogato opierzony kogut. Zastanowię się, w końcu to pies, a nawet wilk, a nie ryba. 

Zimno nie pozwalało mi spać. Teraz już przedzierało się przez cienką koszulę, aż do kości. Dygotałem jak podczas gorączki. Wydawało mi się, że igiełki ostro zacinającego śniegu, wbijają mi się w skórę i przedostają się wgłąb. Bolało, zagryzałem wargi, aż usta wypełnił mi smak krwi. 

Pisk Psa cichł. Nie mogłem otworzyć oczu, ale chciałem przyciągnąć go do piersi, jemu pewnie też doskwierało zimno. Wyciągnąłem dłoń, napotykając szorstkie futro. Pogładziłem je szybko i złapałem małe ciałko w palce. 

\- Wiem, że jest zimno Pies, ale musimy to jakoś wytrzymać - szepnąłem w ucho zwierzaka. Zaniepokoił mnie brak reakcji, żadnego lizania po twarzy, pisków, ani szczekania - Pies...

Zmusiłem się, aby otworzyć oczy, bo wydawało mi się, że czuję krew, zarówno w nosie, jak i na palcach jako mokry ślad, między jego futrem. Zerwałem się z ziemi, bo nie byłem w swoim łóżku, nawet nie w naszej chacie, tylko pod gołym niebem wypełnionym gwiazdami. Strach uderzył we mnie jak jeszcze nigdy wcześniej. Byłem obrońcą, jedynym mężczyzną w naszej małej rodzinie i nie dane mi było okazywać lęku. Teraz przeszył mnie niczym bełt kuszy, przyszpilił do ziemi, dusił i dławił. Nie mogłem nawet krzyknąć, żeby wezwać mamę. Lęk osamotnienia zacisnął mi śmiertelny uścisk na gardle. Zagubiłem się we własnej bezsilności, jedyne co rozumiało moje ciało to sztywność, ból i bezsilność. 

Naokoło mnie, jak daleko okiem sięgnąć, leżały ciała małych wilków. Nie tylko mojego Psa, którego nadal nie wypuściłem z ramion, ale dziesiątki, setki szczeniaków. Mniej lub bardziej rozłożone ciałka, niektóre rozprute, wyjedzone, gnijące. To co ich nie różniło, to siwy odcień futra, prawie że biały. Zdusiłem szloch, który wybuchł w moim wnętrzu. Mamy nie było, chociaż w głowie krzyczałem, żeby wróciła, tak wyraźnie i desperacko, jakby dźwięk naprawdę wypływał z moich ust. Przycisnąłem do piersi Psa i skuliłem się pośród wszystkich trucheł jego braci. Ranny, pokrwawiony i zmordowany, ale nadal żył. Czułem jak powoli bije jego maleńkie serduszko, co napawało mnie okruszkiem nadziei. 

Z czasem zapominałem już kogo nawołuję. Świadomość tego zacierała się, aż w końcu zostało jedynie pustym słowem bez znaczenia. Resztką sił poczułem jak czyjeś chropowate, silne dłonie podnoszą mnie w górę. Zimno stali na piersi nieznajomego przeszywało mnie kolejną falą dreszczy. Myślałem jedynie o tym, żeby Pies nie wyleciał mi z rąk. 

\- Dobrze sobie poradziłeś - usłyszałem pochwałę, która nie miała dla mnie żadnego znaczenia. Prócz życia zwierzaka, powoli zapominałem już, że cokolwiek go ma. Czy to dlatego, że udało mi się przeżyć na mrozie? A może uratować Psa? 

\- Nic nie zrobiłem - wyszeptałem słabo. 

\- Jesteś silny. 

Silny? Przecież nigdy wcześniej nie czułem się tak słabo. Zziębnięty, obolały, pozbawiony celu, w obcych ramionach, zagubiony i pełen lęku. 

\- To co teraz czujesz minie. Ale przetrwałeś jako jedyny, co czyni cię silnym. 

\- Te wilki...

\- Nie udało im się. Ale to nie twoja wina, nie powinieneś o tym myśleć - uniosłem zaciskające się do snu powieki. Nieznajomy, niosący mnie w ramionach pozbawiony był oblicza, i tak samo nie budził we mnie wiele uczuć. Nie znałem go i nie miałem prawa poznać, w końcu był nikim. A jak miałem na imię ja? I mój wilk. 

Wtedy poczułem, że ramiona mam puste. Wilk zniknął, a o jego obecności świadczyła tylko oblepiająca mi dłonie krew. Dopiero to uderzyło we mnie kolejną falą drastycznych uczuć. Upadłem na ziemię, gdy siłą wyrwałem się z ramion. 

\- Nie będziesz cierpiał z tego powodu, musisz tylko zaufać mi i swojej sile - obca dłoń dotknęła chudych łopatek. 

\- Nie! Nie chcę jej! Muszę wrócić do domu. Zaprowadź mnie do domu! 

\- Jeśli nie pogodzisz się z nowym życiem, nigdy cię tam nie zaprowadzę. 

\- Chcę swojego starego życia. Odbierz mi tę siłę, wcale jej nie czuję. Oddaj mi rodzinę!

\- Nic takiego się nie stanie. Pogodzenie się z tym, to jedyna ścieżka, którą możesz podążyć. Nie ma innej drogi. 

Desperacja targnęła mną niczym zaklęcie. Twarz zalały mi gorące, słone łzy. Czułem, że to ostatni raz, kiedy mogę wyrzucić z siebie ten ogromny ból, że ta chwila już nigdy się nie powtórzy. Całe życie starałem się grać odważnego bohatera, nie dla siebie, ale dla bliskiej osoby, której tożsamość już zniknęła, ale pamiętałem, że taka osoba była. Oddałbym wszystko, aby sobie przypomnieć. W tym ostatnim momencie człowieczeństwa, nie pragnąłem niczego innego jak wylać wszystkie łzy i wykrzyczeć każdą myśl.

-Nie chcę tej siły! Nigdy jej nie użyję, rozumiesz!? 

Ale mężczyzny już nie było, a ja zapomniałem o wszystkim co tworzyło dawnego mnie. 

...

Przetarłem zmęczoną twarz. Krzyki, płacz, nawoływanie bliskich - tylko to towarzyszy mi odkąd otworzyłem oczy. Ciężar pancerza przygniótł mnie do ziemi zasłanej brudną słomą. Siedziałem, albo raczej leżałem w więziennej celi i to prawdopodobnie od dawna, bo kości miałem zupełnie zastane, a brud pokrywał moje ciało praktycznie od stóp do głów. Strażnicy nie trudzili się, żeby zejść i powiadomić więźniów co w ogóle dzieje się na zewnątrz. Cintryjczycy zawsze denerwowali mnie skupieniem na swojej własnej dupie. Robili pod siebie, a potem dziwili się, że śmierdzi. Mogłem z pełną dozą pewności stwierdzić, że znowu narazili się swoją dumą i teraz odpierają szturm na miasto. 

Nie pamiętam jak się tu znalazłem, jaki był powód mojego zatrzymania i osadzenia w lochu. W głowie miałem jedną wielką pustkę, brak mieczy odczuwałem jako największy dyskomfort i ten pogłębiający się z czasem niepokój, jakoby powinienem wiedzieć, dlaczego mnie zamknęli i co więcej jak najszybciej coś z tym robić. 

\- Ciekawe co tam się dzieje - usłyszałem z celi na przeciwko oschły głos starszej kobiety. Świetnie, zamykali nawet staruszki. Ciekawe czy zrobiła sok z cebuli, a mężczyzna, który przypadkowo upił łyka, myśląc, że to piwo, oskarżył ją o pędzenie magicznych mikstur, czy podczas zamiatania, miotła przypadkowo wsunęła jej się między nogi, a przydomowy przechodzień uznał, że zrywa się do lotu. Społeczeństwo szalało na punkcie czarownic i to nie w dobrym tego słowa znaczeniu. 

\- Nie słyszysz? Rzeź. 

\- Wybacz nieznajomy, ale nie rozpoznaję rodzaju najazdu po odgłosach konających. 

\- Dobrze dla ciebie - odparłem.

\- Nigdy nie lubiłam tego narodu, a jednak czuję żal - stwierdziła po dłuższym nasłuchiwaniu. Zastanawiałem się, czy gdzieś tam jest jej rodzina. Mojej nie ma na pewno. Nie ma jej nigdzie. Cholera, napierśnik uciska mnie w klatce piersiowej - ile niewinnej krwi dzieci spłynie ulicami miasta tej nocy. 

Dzieci? Coś zaczęło rysować się z mojej głowie. 

Bo przecież to właśnie po to tu przybyłem... spotkać swoje dziecko niespodziankę, moją Cirillę. 

Mimo bólu i ciężaru na barkach podniosłem się i oparłem na więziennej kracie, która otworzyła się sama pod naporem mojego ciała. Nie myślałem o tym jak to możliwe. Musiałem dostać się na górę i uchronić Ciri przed pewną śmiercią z rąk najeźdźców. Chwilę błądziłem po oświetlonych nikłym blaskiem kilku pochodni korytarzach, aż wreszcie zauważyłem ciężkie, dębowe drzwi. Bez wahania wypadłem na zewnątrz. 

Wszędzie ciała i chaos. Mijałem sceny mordu jakby nie miały miejsca. Szukałem białej głowy, ledwo wystającej spośród tłumów ludzi. Wokół unosił się smród śmierci, końskiego łajna i ludzkich trzewi. Nie miałem przy sobie broni, a przed pomaganiem poszczutym mieszczanom powstrzymywało mnie coś jeszcze. Czułem się słaby, jak jeszcze nigdy. Gdyby nie myśl o Ciri uciekłbym stąd niczym zwykły kundel. 

\- To ona! - krzyknął jeden z rycerzy obcej armii. Spojrzałem na miejsce, które wskazywał palcem, a moje serce zamarło. Cirilla stała w oknie. Jej małe ciało opływała długa, niebieska suknia, a po twarzy płynęły grube krople łez, żłobiąc w brudnych policzkach tunele. Trzymała się ramy, ale widziałem, że chce skoczyć. 

\- Ciri! - krzyknąłem, ale mój głos znikał pośród gwaru. Stawał się niesłyszalny - Ciri! - próbowałem raz za razem, z coraz gorszym skutkiem. Nie widziała mnie, nie zdawała sobie sprawy, że trwa tutaj ktoś jej przychylny, kto chce ją uratować. Tłum wokół gęstniał, przygniatał mnie z każdej strony i zaciskał się jak pętla na mojej szyi. Otaczali mnie niczym chmara utopców. Brakowało tlenu, kiedy ostatkiem sił krzyczałem jej imię. 

Nie chcę tej siły! Nigdy jej nie użyję, rozumiesz!? 

Głos chłopca w głowie zastąpił gwar bitwy, setki oddechów i szczęk broni. To ja i moja obietnica. 

Ale teraz liczyło się tylko dobro Ciri. Musiała wiedzieć, że jest mi przeznaczeniem, nie musi się obawiać, ni targać na własne życie. Skupiłem się, a moje ciało wypełniła potężna siła. Aard, który rzuciłem zmiótł przeciwników niczym huragan, czyniąc mnie wolnym. Dziewczyna w oknie zwróciła uwagę na miejsce, gdzie toczyłem walkę. Zauważyła mnie, a ulgę która spłynęła na serce zastąpił przeszywający ból w klatce piersiowej. 

Z mojej piersi wystawało srebrne ostrze zabrudzone ciemną krwią. 

\- To za kłamstwo, potworze - usłyszałem za plecami. Krzyk Ciri zastąpiła ciemność. 

...

Nie żyłem. Byłem tego prawie pewien. To zapewne mój duch błąka się po krypcie, w której otworzyłem oczy. Jedynym światłem była księżycowa poświata, spływająca jak wodospad z wejścia w suficie, do którego prowadziło kilka kamiennych stopni. Dotknąłem piersi, by wyczuć tam broczącą ranę, ale napotkałem tylko nienaruszony pancerz. 

Panującą ciszę zmącił niepokój. Białe promienie z zewnątrz przybrały barwę fioletu. Skupiłem wzrok na wejściu do krypty. Wydawało mi się, że słyszę szepty, z początku jeden, potem kolejny i następny. Każdy niezrozumiały, szeleścił lecz nie uspokajał. 

Najpierw zauważyłem dziurawe trzewiki, czarno białą suknię, postrzępioną i brudną, a na poszarpanych nitkach spoczywały ślady krwi. Podniosłem się, czując niewiele, prócz instynktu. Czekałem aż postać ujawni mi się cała i dopiero, gdy do moich nozdrzy dotarł pomieszany ze smrodem truchła, zapach agrestu i bzu, moje serce ponownie zabiło. 

Nie wyglądała tak jak ją zapamiętałem, przypominała upiora. Spod sukni przebijały się nagie żebra w postaci nadkruszonych kości. Jej włosy zwisały na piersiach i plecach, oklapnięte i mokre, nie zawinięte w uniesione loki. Zamiast twarzy szpeciło ją zapadnięte lico i tylko fioletowe, żarzące się tęczówki miały ten sam blask i zaciekłość. Zza jej pleców wyłaniały się niewielkie postacie, jakby przywiązane do jej własnego ciała i wypychały do mnie swoje kościane główki. Ich oczodoły raziły pustką, a z zamkniętych twardo warg wypływały szepty. 

\- Uwięziłeś mnie - zaczynałem rozumieć pojedyncze słowa. 

\- Nie - zaprzeczyłem.

\- Związałeś nas zaklęciem, które mnie ograniczyło. 

\- A chciałam tak wiele. 

\- Dostałam tylko ciebie - powtarzały.

\- Kochałam innego mężczyznę.

\- Przez życzenie zapomniałam o uczuciu, które do niego żywiłam. Bo to do ciebie, było niezależne ode mnie. 

\- Jedyne czego pragnąłem, to przerwać to szaleństwo z dżinem - odparłem. Nie wiedziałem, że kochała kogoś innego. Nie podejrzewałem jej o to, przecież zawsze zapatrzona była w siebie i swoje potrzeby - życzenie było pierwszym, które przyszło mi do głowy. Byłem zdesperowany. 

\- To cię nie tłumaczy! - syknęła jedna z postaci. 

\- Staram się to wszystko odkręcić, daj mi czas - powiedziałem - uwolnię cię, tylko daj mi szansę. 

\- Jesteś pewny, że tego właśnie chcesz? - głos należał teraz do Yen. Spojrzałem na nią. Wyglądała tak jak zawsze, piękna i powabna. Gotowa oddać mi ciało, przy okazji drocząc się i wprawiać moje serce w silniejsze kołatanie. Yen w moich oczach była niezniszczalna. Poznałem ją jako kobietę niezależną, pełną siły i pragnień, które łączyły się w jeden lecz rozległy cel - chcę wszystkiego. Wiedziałem, że niemożliwym jest ją zadowolić, ale starałem się, stałem przy jej boku, kiedy inni się odwracali, gdy swoim niewyparzonym, ostrym językiem potrafiła zamieniać sprzymierzeńców we wrogów. Broniłem jej nawet przed przyjaciółmi. Z roku na rok stawała mi się bliższa niż ktokolwiek inny i to w niej upatrzyłem cząstki człowieczeństwa, którą zabrała mi próbka traw oraz lata wiedzmińskiego fachu. W niej miałem odnaleźć dom, miejsca, gdzie będę mógł powracać po ciężkich zleceniach i mimo, że nie zawsze będzie na mnie czekać, stanie się to również i jej przystań. W końcu nigdy nie potrafiła usiedzieć dłużej w jednym miejscu. 

Taką chciałem ją pamiętać, ale czułem, że to tylko ułuda. Zaklęcie działało i było silne, bo pragnąłem wrócić do starego porządku, mieć ją dla siebie i czcić ją mimo jej oziębłości. Ale nie mogłem dłużej dać sobą manipulować. Jej piękno przysłoniło mi to co czułem, a nie była to miłość. Nie do niej. 

Zbliżyłem się, by stanąć z nią twarzą w twarz. Uśmiechnęła się. 

\- Yen, zawsze będziesz mi bliska. 

\- Ty mi również. 

\- Jesteś mi przyjaciółką , druhem, powierniczką, ale...

\- Ale...

\- Ale twoje wnętrze, prawdziwa ty, krzyczy coś innego. I chyba moje wnętrze tak samo.

\- Też to czujesz? - zapytała. 

\- Tak. Zaklęcie za długo kierowało naszym życiem. Wyzwólmy się z niego i dajmy sobie wybór. 

Czarodziejka ponownie posłała mi słaby uśmiech i dotknęła mojego policzka.

\- Ja wiem, że już wybrałeś. Wiem, że jest ci ciężko, ale to jeszcze nie koniec - szepnęła, a jej uśmiech przygasł. Po chwili opadła w moje ramiona bez woli, a z jej ust wypłynęło maleńkie, fioletowe światełko. Ciało stawało się lżejsze, aż zniknęło, a promyczek jej duszy pofrunął do wyjścia. Pobiegłem za nim. 

Na zewnątrz padał śnieg. Wejście do krypty znajdowało się w środku lasu. Fioletowy płomień nie zatrzymał się, gnał dalej, a ja za nim. Zatrzymałem się dopiero, widząc ciało Yen, leżące na ziemi i mnie samego klęczącego nad nim, pogrążonego w rozpaczy. Światełko wleciało do buteleczki ułożonej na dłoni martwej Yen. 

Podszedłem bliżej. Wtedy, po drugiej stronie ujrzałem przerażonego Jaskra. 

\- Geralt - powiedział. 

\- Tutaj jestem - odrzekłem i czekałem aż iluzja zniknie, a on rzuci się w moje ramiona. Nie bałbym się go przyjąć, nie teraz. 

\- Ona nie żyje - mój głos wypływający z fałszywych warg brzmiał tak realnie. Cała scena musiała być prawdą, ktoś zastawił na nas pułapkę, wyjątkowo dobrą iluzją.

\- Jaskier, nie słuchaj go. Yen nic nie jest, a to nie jestem ja - powiedziałem, ale mój głos wydawał się być niesłyszalny - Jaskier - powtórzyłem, gdy opadł na kolana, po drugiej stronie ciała czarodziejki. 

Patrzyłem jak z jego oczu kapią łzy, jak cały się trzęsie i blednie. 

\- Odebrali mi ją - powiedział fałszywy wiedźmin. 

\- Geralt, tak mi przykro - jego głos drżał. 

\- Nic nie rozumiesz. Czuję, jakbym umierał wewnątrz. 

\- Wiem, że jest ci ciężko... - próbował mnie pocieszyć. 

\- Nic nie wiesz! - warknął nieprawdziwy Geralt. 

Jaskier przestraszył się krzyku. Śledziłem ich ruchy, nie wiedząc co mam zrobić. Bard zauważył leżącą w dłoni czarodziejki fiolkę. Przez moment tkwił w pułapce strachu i myśli. 

\- Myślisz, że mógłbym zamienić swoją duszę na jej? - zapytał, chwytając między wiotkie palce przedmiot. 

\- Co? - zapytał nieprawdziwy ja. 

\- Sprawić, żeby wróciła do żywych - doprecyzował bard.

\- Jesteś gotów to zrobić? - zadał pytanie fałszywy wiedźmin po dłużej przerwie. 

\- Nie... - odezwałem się w próżnię - nie rób tego, Jaskier. Kurwa, nie widzisz, że to iluzja? 

\- Dla ciebie, tak.

Moje serce zatrzymało się w przerażeniu. Pierwszy raz nie wiedziałem, co mam zrobić.


	11. Chapter 11

\- Jesteś gotów to zrobić? 

\- Dla ciebie, tak.

Jaskier już od dłuższego czasu uświadamiał sobie, że poświęcenie to jedyne co może ofiarować Geraltowi. Tak samo czuł się podczas wyprawy po znachora oraz lek. Wtedy działał jak w amoku, ale nawet gdyby miał czas na zastanowienie i tak wybrałby jego życie ponad swoje, a wyprawa była dla niego oczywistym samobójstwem. Nie urodził się jako bohater, historia nie naznaczyła go jako takiego i żaden czyn nie miał tak sprawczej mocy, by z prostego grajka uczynić herosa. Nie oczekiwał tego i nie dążył do bohaterskiej sławy, bo żył, by sławić, nie być sławionym. 

A oddanie najcenniejszego daru życia nie było chwacką okazją, by wzbudzić w Geralcie uczucie, a czystą potrzebą płynącą prosto z serca. Jak mógłby się chełpić zwycięstwem nad Yen, fałszując własne łzy i w obrzydliwie kłamliwy sposób pocieszać człowieka, rozpaczającego nad osobą, której miejsce skrycie pragnął zająć?

Od dziecka uczono go, że należy mu się wiele, jeśli nie wszystko ze względu na samo pochodzenie. Chroniono go niczym porcelanową filiżankę, z których całe życie miał popijać herbatę z dostojnymi gośćmi. Za plecami pokazując pogardę dla ich niższości pod swoim nazwiskiem. Ucieczka miała przynieść mu wolność, a podarowała o wiele więcej - umiejętność współodczuwania. W rodzinnym domu nigdy nie nauczyłby się tej chwalebnej sztuki, mimo wielkiej miłości, jaką ofiarowała mu matka od kołyski. 

Zostać obdarowanym miłością, a oddać komuś serce to stany tak różne. Dopiero prawdziwa miłość otworzyła serce Jaskra na poświęcenie. 

W końcu pokochać kogoś, to nie wahać się zranić wszystkich innych, w tym siebie. 

A on czuł, że nic nie zraniłoby Geralta, tak mocno jak śmierć Yen, albo Ciri. Jedną z nich miał w tej chwili szansę uratować. Tajemnica fioletowej fiolki nie była dla niego zagadką. Z niewiadomych przyczyn doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, co ma zrobić. 

Złudna postać Geralta nie protestowała, co prawdziwy wiedźmin przyjął z wściekłością. Próbował za wszelką cenę powstrzymać Jaskra przed poświęceniem. Ale ani krzyk, ani siła fizyczna, ani czary nie pomogły mu dotrzeć do świadomości Jaskra. Był na niego rozwścieczony, a desperacka walka jeszcze bardziej napędzała gniew. Zapomniał o własnych ograniczeniach, o tym jak bardzo emocje niszczyły, to co udało mu się zbudować przez te lata. Wszystko straciło znaczenie, a twarda skorupa wokół jego serca pękła. Wizja martwego ciała Yen była przerażająca, ale żywy, zdruzgotany Jaskier, który za cenę jego szczęścia oddaje życie, to więcej niż potrafił znieść. 

\- Czemu nigdy mnie nie słuchasz?! 

Nie słyszał go, dokładnie tak jak przez całe lata, które dzielili wspólnymi przygodami. Dlaczego choć raz nie mógł zaufać rozumowi, zamiast sercu? 

\- Ten jeden raz posłuchaj, co do ciebie mówię i tego nie rób - uklęknął obok drżącego ciała Jaskra - tylko jeden raz, twoja duma chyba może tyle znieść?

Zamilkł, gdy przyjaciel zamiast spojrzeć mu w oczy i powiedzieć, że rozumie, patrzył na fałszywą postać na przeciwko. 

\- Spójrz na mnie - spróbował po raz ostatni. 

\- Będziesz o mnie pamiętał? - zapytał Jaskier. 

Kłamliwy wiedźmin nie zdobył się nawet na ostatnie słowa. Pokiwał jedynie głową. Geralt poczuł obrzydzenie do samego siebie, a bard nie wahał się ni chwili dłużej. Nic nie trzymało go już na tym świecie, bo przecież Geralt wybrał, a on mógł dopełnić jego szczęścia. 

Wiedźmin patrzył jak ciało Jaskra osuwa się na ziemię i upada obok Yennefer. Dopiero wtedy udało mu się poczuć bijące od niego resztki ciepła i złapać ciało w ramiona, realne, co nie znaczy, że żywe. 

Zostali sami, a właściwie to on został sam. Sam z ciałem zmarłego przyjaciela. 

Już kiedyś obserwował go w takim spokojnym stanie. Po tym jak chciał odnaleźć dżina dla swoich egoistycznych celów, a skończyło się na tym, że dodatkowo zranił i Jaskra, wypowiadając najobrzydliwsze z życzeń. Zaraz po nim, na piedestale zbrodniczych próśb stało kolejna, ta która uwięziła go w związku z Yennefer i odebrała im wolność wyboru. Teraz postąpiłby zupełnie inaczej.

Zrobił to po raz drugi, tym razem z jeszcze gorszym skutkiem. Wtedy pomogła mu Yen, oczywiście nie bezinteresownie. Teraz nie dało się już zrobić nic. Było za późno, a wszystko co przeszli od czasu spotkania dżina po raz pierwszy straciło znaczenie. Yen straciła znaczenie. Został tylko on i ziejąca nicością dziura w sercu. 

\- Dlaczego to zrobiłeś? - szepnął, a jego głos w zimowej ciszy brzmiał jak krzyk - chciałem znaleźć tego cholernego dżina i więcej już cię nie narażać. Jak zwykle wybrałeś trudniejszą drogę. Po co? 

Twarz Jaskra była jeszcze spokojniejsza niż ta Yen. Nie ukrywała za nicością fałszywych uśmiechów, wyzywających próśb i kłamliwych słów. Nie, Jaskier wraz z życiem stracił radość z tworzenia muzyki, czysty, donośny śpiew, czasem cwaniacki lecz dużo częściej dobroduszny uśmiech i tysiące słów, które powinien wypowiedzieć, a nie zdążył. Nie dane mu będzie tego zrobić, przez niego. Przez jego decyzję o połączeniu się z Yen zaklęciem. Próba wraz z wolnością zabrała duszę człowieka, którego darzył prawdziwym uczuciem. 

Nigdy sobie tego nie wybaczy. 

Nawet nie dostrzegł, że śnieg naokoło przestał padać, a nagie gałęzie drzew rozmyły się w ciemności. Zrobiło się cieplej, a on, trzymając ciało Jaskra, nie klęczał już na lodowym puchu ale na ciepłym piasku. Nie było już chaty, do której zaprosiła ich staruszka. Pozostała tylko pusta plaża, ciepły brzeg rzeki, gdzie Geralt miał spędzić noc, zanim rozpoczęło się to całe szaleństwo. Iluzja rozpłynęła się tak jak i noc odchodziła w zapomnienie, a zbliżał się nowy ranek, kolejny dzień. 

Ciało Jaskra pozostało jednak nieruchome, blade i zimne. Pogładził jego policzek. 

Niedaleko pasła się Płotka. W oddali dostrzegał kołyszące się na wodzie łodzie. Zapewne już niedługo ludzie zaczną budzić się do życia. Wstanie ranek i każdy ruszy do swoich codziennych obowiązków. Nikt nie będzie wiedział co wydarzyło się tej nocy, dla nikogo śmierć zwykłego barda nie będzie miała żadnego znaczenia. Tak samo jak puste i bez znaczenia stało się teraz życie samo w sobie dla Geralta. 

Nie spodziewał się, że tak łatwo jest stracić kogoś, kogo uważał za znajomego od zawsze. 

\- Kurwa...

To dlatego odpychał od siebie emocje. Ból był nie do zniesienia. 

\- Teraz już wiem, że to uczucie było nieprawdziwe. Co niby mam zrobić z tą wolnością? -pogładził policzek przyjaciela kolejny raz, kiedy maleńki fragment jego skóry drgnął. Serce Geralta zerwało się do szaleńczego biegu. Zapomniał już jak to jest słyszeć jego bicie i doświadczać je tak intensywnie - Jaskier...

Bard zadrżał w jego ramionach, jakby nadal czuł chłód lasu, a wraz z nim wszystkie bolesne wspomnienia i widmo śmierci. Powoli odchylił ciężkie, czerwone powieki. Bolała go każda część ciała lecz w miejscach, gdzie stykało się z ciepłymi dłońmi Geralta regenerowało się najszybciej. 

\- Gdybym wiedział, że trafię do takiego miejsca, zabiłbym się już dawno - powiedział słabo młodszy przez ledwo uchylone wargi. 

\- Żyjesz i na Melitele dziękuj każdemu kto słucha, że tak jest - Geralt ledwo powstrzymywał łamiący się głos. Delikatnie podniósł ciało Jaskra. Nadal trzymał go dla bezpieczeństwa. 

\- A Yen...

\- To tylko iluzja. Yennefer w ogóle tu nie było. 

\- Widziałem cię, byłeś zrozpaczony. Nie mogłem pozwolić, żeby...

\- To nie byłem ja. Myślisz, że pozwoliłbym ci poświęcić życie, zamiast zrobić to samemu? 

\- Myślałem, że chodzi tu o Yennefer. 

\- Nie pozwoliłbym się poświęcić nikomu, kto jest mi bliski. A tobie zwłaszcza. 

\- Dlaczego? - zapytał Jaskier. Z każdą chwilą co raz wyraźniej wracała do niego świadomość, coraz mocniej czuł bicie serca.

\- Wiesz dlaczego. 

\- Proszę, powiedz, chyba jesteś mi to winien. 

\- Nie wiem co czuję. Nie wiem jak to nazwać. 

\- Kochasz Yen? - zapytał wprost młodszy. 

\- Nie. 

\- A skąd możesz to wiedzieć? Nie umiesz nazwać tych uczuć. 

\- To nie do niej chcę wracać. Nie każ mi robić czegoś, czego nie potrafię. 

\- A mogę zrobić to ja?

Wiedźmin pokiwał głową na zgodę, a Jaskier zbliżył się na ile pozwalało mu słabe ciało. Bladą dłonią ujął szorstki policzek Geralta i zatopił się w jego jaśniejących porannym słońcem oczach. 

\- Kocham cię. Wybrałem śmierć, bo wydawała mi się jedynym, co mogłem ci podarować. Twoje szczęście było moją nagrodą za poświęcenie. 

\- Jak mogłeś pomyśleć, że twoja śmierć by mnie uszczęśliwiła?

\- Wybrałem mniejsze zło - przyznał Jaskier - ty starasz się nie podejmować tego wyboru, ale zawsze musisz podążyć, którąś z dróg. Życie nie pozwala się zatrzymać. Ty też dokonujesz takiego wyboru, choć nawet o tym nie wiesz. 

\- Za dużo w moim życiu było takich decyzji. Teraz chcę wybrać dobro, chcę wybrać ciebie. 

Żadne więcej słowo nie zostało wypowiedziane. Usta wiedźmina i barda znalazły wspólną drogę. Wybrały siebie nawzajem, nie pozwalając na ucieczkę. Może Geralt nie potrafił ubrać w słowa tego co czuje, może słowo "kocham" to jeszcze za wiele. Ale czuł, że to właśnie to, co rodzi się w tej chwili w jego sercu. Prawdziwa i szczera miłość, nie wymuszona klątwą. 

Po raz pierwszy od lat jego dusza i serce zostały uwolnione spod jarzma. A razem z nimi prawdziwe emocje. 

...

Minęły dwa dni zanim Jaskier odzyskał pełnię sił. W tym czasie znaleźli schronienie w rybackiej, opuszczonej chacie, bo domostwo, w którym przyjęła ich staruszka nie istniało, tak samo jak i ona sama. Przynajmniej nie w fizycznej, ludzkiej formie. Nie pozostawiła po sobie żadnego śladu, choć Geralt każdą wolną chwilę, kiedy Jaskier spał poświęcał na szukanie poszlak. Chciał dowiedzieć się jakim cudem klątwa została zdjęta bez udziału dżina i dlaczego w tak okrutny sposób. Brzeg rzeki pozostał jednak pusty, a żaden z mieszkańców pobliskiej wioski nie potwierdził, że ktokolwiek tam mieszkał. Za to kilka osób przestrzegło go, że niebezpiecznie jest zostawać tam na noc. Plaża aż roiła się od utopców, a i podobno pojawiały się tam dusze zmarłych rybaków, żeglarzy, a nawet zagubionych kochanków. Wiejskie dziewczęta uwielbiały karmić się takimi tragicznymi historiami. Jedna stwierdziła, że nie dalej jak wczoraj wydawało jej się, że widzi na brzegu dwójkę obejmujących się ludzi i był przekonana, że to tragicznie zmarli kochankowie, których rozdzieliła śmierć przez utonięcie pięknej kobiety o anielskim głosie. 

Zapłacił jej orena za ckliwą historyjkę i wrócił do rybackiej chaty. 

Po dwóch dniach byli gotowi do drogi. Postanowili wrócić do miasta, gdzie miała czekać na nich Ciri, a i Szprotkę trzeba było odstawić właścicielowi. 

\- Nie będę mógł się z nim rozstać - powiedział Jaskier, głaszcząc konia po ciemnej grzywie. 

\- Dlaczego go nie kupisz? 

\- Zbieram na niego. Nie mam takiego przychodu jak ty. 

\- Mogę ci pożyczyć. 

\- W najbliższym czasie mam kilka koncertów, powinienem dać radę. Potrzebuję konia, bo niedługo wybieram się w podróż. 

\- Już ci mówiłem, że nie możesz ze mną jechać. Zlecenia muszę załatwiać sam. 

\- Wybieram się w swoją podróż - obruszył się bard. 

\- Gdzie? - zainteresował się wiedźmin. Nie podobało mu się, że Jaskier stał się taki lekkomyślny. Podróżowanie samemu, to nie zajęcie dla niego. Udowodnił już, że potrafi o siebie jako tako zadbać, ale to wciąż pełne oprychów ziemie, którzy dla kilku orenów gotowi są poderżnąć gardło, nie wspominając o potworach. 

\- Muszę odwiedzić matkę. 

Słowa zdziwiły Geralta, czego starał się nie pokazać. 

\- Dlaczego tak nagle? Mówiłeś, że już nigdy tam nie wrócisz.

\- Oczywiście nie tęsknię za domem i nie mam zamiaru wracać tam na stałe, ale czuję, że mam kilka niewyjaśnionych spraw w tamtych stronach. Czuję, że jestem to winny mamie. 

\- Skoro tego chcesz. Pojadę z tobą. 

\- Słucham? - zaśmiał się Jaskier - wiesz o czym mówisz? 

\- O pilnowaniu twojego tyłka przed pożarciem przez przypadkowego wilka. 

\- Naprawdę uważasz mnie za takiego nieudacznika? 

\- Nie - odrzekł bez wahania - chodzi o coś innego. 

\- O co?

\- Wiesz.

\- Nie wiem - uśmiechnął się pod nosem i z wypiekami na policzkach czekał na odpowiedź. 

\- Ustalimy teraz parę zasad dotyczących naszego...

\- Związku? - zapytał bard, nie mogąc doczekać się dokończenia zdania. 

\- Hmm... po pierwsze nie zmuszasz mnie do mówienia na głos tego, o czym doskonale zdajesz sobie sprawę. 

\- To znaczy, że nigdy nie usłyszę żadnego wyznania? - Jaskier zrobił smutne oczka. 

\- Nie. 

\- Nawet jak ładnie poproszę? 

\- Nawet.

\- A jak zapłacę?

\- Nie. 

\- A jak obiecam, że przez cały dzień nie odezwę się słówkiem?

\- Tym bardziej.

\- Lubisz jak dużo mówię?

\- Przypomnij sobie zasadę pierwszą. 

\- Jesteś niemożliwy, Geralt. 

Zasad było jeszcze kilka, a każdą z nich Jaskier musiał negować i przerabiać na swoją własną, lepszą wersję.

Zbliżał się wieczór, kiedy wreszcie przekroczyli mury miasta. Wspomnienia ciężkiej podróży pozostawili za sobą. Przed nimi jawił się pogodny zachód słońca. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dziękuję każdemu, kto dotarł do końca książki i nie zrezygnował gdzieś po drodze. To znaczy dla mnie naprawdę wiele i jestem Wam szczerze wdzięczna


End file.
